Crepúsculo
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: *COMPLETO* En su regreso a Mirkwood, Legolas es raptado, Aragorn va en su ayuda. Posible *SLASH*(ligero) * No flamas, si no os gusta el slash, entonces ¿para que leerle?
1. Legolas llega a Rivendel

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

CAPITULO 1 

Parecía que el camino era conocido al montaraz mas no por eso sintió su paso un poco lento, acostumbrado a sus viajes solitarios o en compañía de su mejor amigo Ascar, Legolas esperaba en la cima de una colina la llegada de Aragorn, quien ya le empezaba a mirar de una forma extraña desde su partida hacía pocos días de Rivendel. 

Había pasado allí una semana, en tan placentero lugar, la dama Arwen y Lord Elrond habían aderezado su estancia allí, ya que siempre se mostraron amables y atentos con él, después de conocer el propósito de su visita.

- Maara Tulde, Legolas – saludó Lord Elrond acercándose con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. 

A la vista de Legolas, aquel soberano había detenido el tiempo sobre él y no parecía que habían pasado miles de años desde aquel día en que le conoció por primera vez. El príncipe al escucharle se acercó un poco mas e hizo una profunda reverencia, aún en ropas de viaje y vestido con elegante sencillez hacían ver al soberano el hermoso trabajo que el tiempo había labrado en el príncipe. Tan vigoroso de espíritu, tan callado y tranquilo, con la mirada dulce y serena, llena de paz y alegría siempre que se encontraban en grata compañía, llena de fuerza y confianza cuando se le encontraba en el combate.

- Mi corazón se alegra profundamente con tu llegada. Y espero ansioso noticias de mi amigo Thranduil, digno soberano del Reino del bosque Negro, ¿cómo se encuentra el de salud?

- Goza de buena vida, señor, y como agradecimiento a todos los favores que la concedido su larga vida, desea compartir con sus mas fieles amigos una estupenda velada rodeado de exquisitos manjares y excelente música. Me ha enviado a mí, con la intención deponer en sus manos la invitación a dicho evento, esperando en contar con la presencia tanto de los gemelos, la dama Arwen y usted mismo, señor.

Y diciendo esto Legolas entregó al señor del lugar, un escrito redactado del puño y letra de su padre. Lord Elrond leyó complacido la carta, esbozando una o dos veces una sonrisa. Mientras el medio elfo leía el manuscrito, la dama Arwen tan bella y esplendorosa como siempre, entró al salón la cuál al reconocer después de unos instantes de duda, el recién llegado, se acercó a saludarle.

Recordaba con exactitud la ocasión en que conoció al joven príncipe, ese día, lucía tan triste y apesadumbrado, llevaba él un fino traje negro bordado con pequeñas estrellas de plata le cubrían el toros. Sus ojos mostraban aquella triste ocasión un ensombrecimiento que deseaba nunca mas ver en ojos de azul tan hermoso.

- ¡Legolas! Es un placer encontrarte por aquí, mi alma se alegra al encontrarte en circunstancias mas placenteras.

El príncipe no respondió, la última vez que recordaba haber visto a Arwen aún eran muy niños, la tristeza de retener en su mente a todos aquellos que le acompañaron en la despedida de su querida madre le hicieron reconocerla. Además en sus anteriores visitas, no le había encontrado pues ella frecuentemente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a su madre en Lothlorien.

Legolas saludo reverentemente a tan hermosa dama elfa, le tomo de las manos y le beso una de ellas.

- Arwen, me da alegría tu sola presencia, y las circunstancias que me traen hasta aquí son de las mejores provistas, mi padre les invita a una recepción con motivo de su cumpleaños número 6500.

Arwen lucía magníficamente bella, su cabello negro recogido obre su nuca dejaba caer pocos rizos sobre su espalda semidesnuda, coronada con una pequeña diadema de plata y diamantes, atraía con placer las miradas, sus ojos resplandecían a la luz de las candelas, y su sonrisa tan encantadoramente bella, revelaba profunda alegría y tranquilidad. 

A Legolas le parecía mas alta, mas hermosa y el fino material con el que estaba fabricado su vestido revelaba el joven elfo que su compañera de infancia, había seguido en el transcurso de todos estos años el sabio camino de la naturaleza.

- Y... ¿en que día tendremos la dicha de saludar al soberano rey Thranduil? – preguntó Arwen sin soltar ni un momento las manos de su invitado.

- Dentro de un mes – respondió el monarca elfo . ¡Legolas! Me complacería mucho el poder ofrecerte el descanso tan reparador que necesitas, antes de regresar a tu reino, mi hija Arwen te mostrara las maravillas de Rivendel.

Ella sonrió y asintió inclinando la cabeza. El príncipe se sonrojó un poco, pues no esperaba semejante invitación, mas bien él esperaba con el favor del señor de aquel maravilloso lugar, pasar unos días gozando de aquel hermoso bosque le presentaba nuevas alegrías a sus sentidos.

- Será entonces para mi el placer, Lord Elrond, que yo mismo estaba por pedir su favor para recorrer tan hermosos parajes en compañía de tan encantadora dama.

- Espero que mi querida hija Arwen te lleve por senderos que te muestren lo que ofrece Rivendel a los visitantes, espero su presencia en dos horas mas para la cena de bienvenida. 

- Sea, Legolas – dijo Arwen tomándolo por el brazo – te conduciré a tus habitaciones, padre mío, nos retiramos.

Y ambos salieron despidiéndose del rey, quien estando solo nuevamente, releyó la invitación que le enviaba el soberano del Bosque Negro.

La dama Arwen llevaba a Legolas del brazo como quien lleva a un amigo, se sentía feliz de contar con la presencia de tan distinguido elfo, que no se daba cuanta que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido entre su ultimo encuentro, debido a su juventud y buen animo, sus espíritus se comprendían a la perfección.

Además que el encanto de el joven príncipe que ejercía sobre la princesa era asombroso, le veía ataviado aún con las ropas de viaje, en color castaño y verde oscuro, pero su sola presencia emanaba pureza y tranquilidad, nunca vio ella ojos mas puros y encantadoramente azules en elfo de su compañía, y a pesar de que su corazón ya estaba ocupado por alguien mas, no por eso negaba que le hubiera sido muy fácil enamorarse de tan atractivo elfo.

Su cabello rubio y sedoso, causaba en Arwen la necesidad de tener que tocarle y sentirle, de percibir la frescura de un campo diferente a Rivendel, de otras tierras tranquilas y lejanas de las que el joven elfo provenía, frecuentemente recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero para tener la satisfacción de sentirlo en su mejilla.

Saliendo del salón, no pudieron darse cuenta, de que alguien mas había notado la llegada del príncipe desde el momento mismo que cruzo la guardia de Rivendel, aún desconocido para el recién llegado, le miraba con beneplácito y lleno de profunda alegría, habiendo escuchado solo parte de la conversación sabía que mas adelante tendría la oportunidad de saludar al nuevo visitante de tierras lejanas.

"Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo!" pensaba el medio elfo "6500 años, eso me hace pensar que yo.. Pero no, hay mas tiempo que vida.."

Haldir entró al salón, el gallardo capitán de guardias de Lorien llenaba a la perfección el modelo de guerrero consumado, su cabello largo y rubio brillaba con un brillo peculiar a la luz de las candelas, su rostro mostraba la sabiduría ganada a través de las innumerables batallas enfrentadas en cu vida, era de una arrogancia sublime, mirada recia y altiva, acostumbrada a mirar solo a los mas altos con respeto y a los demás con disciplina.

Hacía poco tiempo que Haldir se encontraba en Rivendel, alejado un tiempo de su reino de Lothlorien, la dama Galadriel le había enviado con la finalidad de escoltar el armamento enviado a los elfos de Rivendel para los futuros enfrentamientos que ambos reinos sentían aproximarse contra el señor Oscuro.

- Lord Elrond, le informo que el Dunadan ha llegado con un grupo de Montaraces y desea tener el gusto de saludarle.

A pesar de su exilio, Aragorn regresaba a Rivendel de cuando en cuando a tener noticias de su hogar y mas que todo a refrendar su amor con Arwen.

- ¿Por que no le informaste que me encontraba aquí?

- Me ha pedido el señor Aragorn que le guardará unos momentos, viendo que usted se encontraba ocupado con.. – comentó el Loriende - ... no quiso interrumpirle y marchó en busca de la dama Arwen.

- Bien esta, no debe preocuparme, mas me interesa escuchar las noticias que se digne a compartir conmigo. Le esperaré entonces en mis habitaciones.

Haldir saludó y se retiro del salón, no se iba a tomar la molestia de notificarle a Estel como algunos le llamaban, de la respuesta de Lord Elrond que debía ser obvia para el heredero de Isildur, deseaba en ese instante informarse mejor acerca de ese joven y bello elfo que había llegado a aquellas tierras.

Legolas paseaba cerca de las fuentes centrales de Rivendel, Arwen le acompañaba aún tomada del brazo y le mostraba con alegría los árboles mas frondosos y grandes que crecían en sus bosques, hablaba y de vez en cuando entonaba fragmentos de antiguas y dulces canciones de otras edades, con aquella voz tan bella que hacía sonreír a su auditorio.

- Veo que conservas el gusto por la música, mi querida Arwen. Una vez tan solo te había escuchado cantar y ha despertado en mi corazón tales recuerdos que no puedo menos que suspirar a la memoria de aquellos momentos.

Habían salido a los lindes del poblado, cerca de un vado que parecía mostrar a Rivendel, pacífico y alegre, lleno de luces y movimiento, de gente de buena voluntad. Cerca de ellos, el Bruinen corría tranquilo y apacible, sin nada que enturbiara sus aguas cristalinas. La luz de Anar caí tibia y serena, anunciando la llegada de la bella Isil.

Arwen había tomado asiento en una roca que le servía de compañera en las tardes que solía escapar de sus deberes como la hija del señor de aquel lugar, llegaba allí a pensar y meditar. Legolas se encontraba observando y palpando  el árbol cercano a él, tan desconocido en su natal reino.

La joven dama elfa miraba complacida al hermoso elfo frente a ella.

- Debes haber dejado muchas damas elfas suspirando por tu partida, diles por favor a tu regreso, que no hay nada que temer pues yo como una hermana celosa, cuido de ti como mi mas envidiable tesoro.

Legolas sonrió, sabía que ella había dicho eso para romper un poco el protocolo con el que empezaron su encuentro.

- A decir verdad, soy yo quien temo por mi, ya que creo ganar sobre mi persona no pocas miradas de envidia y celos al verme a tu lado, y sobre esto, me sorprende mucho el no ver a tus hermanos por aquí.

- Ellos han partido a sus viajes de costumbre.. y no tienes preocuparte por nadie, en mi corazón aun no ... – decía la dama arriesgando una mirada coqueta a su compañero – aun no ha llegado quien encienda la llama en él.. ¿qué me puedes contar sobre el tuyo?

El príncipe se ruborizo a su vez y contestó:

- ¡Ah! Tocas temas muy sensibles.

Arwen sonrió ligeramente.

- Si en la fiesta que ofrece mi padre te llegaras a enterar de...

Pasos casi imperceptibles a otros oídos que no fueran los de Legolas le hicieron interrumpirse y al momento se irguió ante una pronta llegada.

El joven príncipe elfo se encontró con los ojos de un mortal, un hombre enteramente desconocido a su persona, el cual, le miraba de manera arrogante y a la vez serena, no le había dirigido mas que un rápido vistazo, pero en el sintió como si le pudieran leer lo profundo del alma y tratasen de escribir en ella. Soportó la mirada con valor y esbozó su rostro una sonrisa, así le obligaba su condición de recién llegado.

- ¡Aiya! Señor elfo – exclamó saludando a Legolas con una reverencia para después continuar con dos pasos hacia la dama que se había puesto en pie – Arwen, hermosa Arwen – agregó imprimiendo un delicado beso en el dorso de la suave mano de la doncella elfa.

Los ojos de Arwen se iluminaron al ver la llegada de Aragorn, y Legolas escondió una sonrisa, pues había adivinado que la joven había caído en mentira al afirmar que nadie gobernaba aún su corazón.

- Ara.. Estel, ¡Has llegado al fin! ¿Por qué no me han avisado?

- Creo que estabas recibiendo al señor elfo aquí presente.

Legolas inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

- ¡Oh! Disculpa mi error.. Pero espero que comprendan, amables y gentiles señores, el problema que debe de presentar una afortunada dama al encontrarse de manera tan repentina en presencia de dos galantes caballeros. He aquí a Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, del reino del Bosque Negro, quien fue mi compañero de infancia.

Aragorn devolvió el saludo, conocía bien el nombre de Thranduil y la vista de aquel príncipe elfo le regocijaba el corazón de forma extraña.

- Por Estel o Trancos le conocen, viene de las tierras lejanas de los Dúnedain del Norte. Ha vivido un largo tiempo entre nosotros y le tenemos en alta estima.

Legolas extendió el brazo en señal de saludo y el mortal le tomo con ambas manos, sintiendo en sus manos duras y secas la suave piel elfica del joven elfo. Aragorn sonrió.

- Es grato conocerle, Arwen ha tenido la amabilidad de hacerme conocer un poco de la gente del reino del Bosque Negro. Espero que su estancia aquí me permita conocer aun mas acerca de esos lugares que aún no he tenido oportunidad de conocer.

- Me sentiría honrado de contar con su visita algún día en casa de mi padre.

Y como para reafirmar la invitación, el príncipe colocó la otra mano encima de las de Aragorn, el cual al nuevo contacto volvió a sonreír. 

Alguien mas se acercaba al lugar, el cual se encontraba oculto por unos cuantos arbustos a la vista de los curiosos que no conocieran bien el camino, era Haldir que venía en busca de Aragorn y tal vez de aquel hermoso joven recién llegado. Les encontró en tal posición de saludo que hizo que el Loriende sonrojarse un poco de celos.

- ¡Dunadan! Lord Elrond espera su presencia.


	2. Un pequeño accidente

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta narración pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, simplemente con la intención de entretener.

**Advertencia**. Posible insinuaciones.H/L

**CAPITULO 2**

Haldir había hablado y atrajo las miradas de los tres del claro. Aragorn y Legolas se separaron y dieron paso a Arwen.

- ¡Aiya, Haldir! – exclamó la princesa con aire delicado y luego volviéndose a Aragorn le tomó del brazo y añadió – vamos que mi padre te espera.

Legolas se quedo estupefacto viendo el cambio tan radical que expresaba la princesa al estar en compañía de otras personas, su perfil cambiaba por completo y de ser una joven elfa alegre, encantadora y sociable, paso en un momento a interpretar el papel de una dama elfa, tranquila, tierna con la misma belleza pero más seria y discreta, algo totalmente nuevo a la vista del joven.

La pareja se alejó lentamente hablando como en susurros mientras dejaba detrás a un elfo del bosque negro totalmente fuera de lugar en compañía de un total desconocido. No pudo mas que reconocer que Arwen cambiaba completamente delante del dueño de su corazón.

El silencio se volvió algo difícil mientras veían alejarse al montaraz y a la princesa, Haldir se acercó a Legolas para presentarse y saludarle.

- Creo que la princesa se ha olvidado de hacer las presentaciones debidas – afirmó el capitán de guardias con la sonrisa más franca y sincera que pudo expresar su hermoso rostro acostumbrado a las rutinas y a los ejercicios, al don de mando y a los enfrentamientos.

Legolas correspondió a su saludo y ambas brazos elficos se cruzaron y las miradas se encontraron.

- Legolas del bosque oscuro

- ¡Ah! ¿Venís a traer alguna noticia de los enfrentamientos con los Orcos en aquellos lugares?

- ¡Oh! No, mi padre me ha enviado a extenderle una invitación a Lord Elrond para que visite nuestro bosque… y claro! Esta invitación también se extiende a…

Haldir escuchaba la dulce voz del joven como en sueños y no comprendió hasta que el joven hizo un movimiento inclinando su cabeza hacia él.

- ¡Oh! ¡Disculpad! Soy Haldir, capitán de guardias del Bosque de Lothlorien, he venido de parte de la Dama Galadriel con un mensaje para Lord Elrond.

- ¡Ah! Debe de ser todo un honor poder conocer en persona a tan hermosa dama.

- Ella es la dama más admirable de todas las criaturas que he conocido, tan solo su poder podría equiparársele a su belleza.

El príncipe sonreía, fuera de los pocos elfos que conocía en Rivendel nunca había conocido a nadie mas allá de Sir Ninglor, en sus múltiples viajes se había topado con diferentes criaturas, orcos, hombres, hobbits aún, pero elfos de aquellas tierras muy pocos, y no con el suficiente tiempo como para cruzar mas de dos palabras con ellos.

Además esta nueva compañía le traía la posibilidad de escuchar noticias frescas de las batallas que se generaban mas allá de los límites de su reino. Encuentros en los que hubiera deseado estar para defender su raza, su mundo, su libertad.

- He debido de estar mas informado pero mi padre me mantiene muy ocupado en otros asuntos.

- ¿Os apartan de las batallas?

- No, mi padre es un hombre muy severo y estricto, creo haber tenido una excelente educación en cuanto a defensa y ataque mas no he sido muy avezado en la batalla.. no tanto como yo quisiera.

- ¡Oh! Mas me gustaría a mi gozar de un hogar, paz y alguien a mi lado que cuide de mis heridas y comparta mis sueños y deseos.

Mientras hablaban la noche se acercaba y las luces se encendían alrededor de ellos dejándolos en una penumbra velada.

- Es noche ya, es tiempo de retirarse a sus habitaciones

Legolas dio un paso pero no más.

- Pero.. Arwen no me ha mostrado donde he de pasar la noche y mis pertenencias fueron tomadas por uno de los guardias de la casa de Lord Elrond a mi llegada y no sé mas de ellas.

Haldir sonrió y una extraña se reflejo en sus bellos ojos grisáceos.

- Yo podría mostrarte..

Empezaron a llegar a sus oídos extrañas y hermosas melodías provenientes de voces elficas, un coro de jóvenes entonaban viejas y agradables cantares de antiguas leyendas de los elfos. No se les veía por los arbustos mas se les escuchaba cerca.

- Desearía saber de quien entona tan dulce canto.

- Seguidme y te enseñare un lugar tan secreto como admirable, tiene una de las vistas más hermosas de Rivendel y podrás admirar de cerca los cánticos.

- ¿Dónde es eso? ¿Tendremos que caminar mucho?

Haldir le tomó de la mano y le guío hacía el árbol que hace poco observaba.

- Subid con cuidado, hay un pequeño talan que mi hermano Orophin improviso la ultima vez que ha visitado Rivendel. Él me ha dicho su secreto.

Aunque Legolas en su vida había visto un talan sabía de ellos por cuenta de su padre que estuvo varias veces en Lorién. Subió con la experiencia de haber subido a otros en todo lo largo de su vida. Encontró un pequeño descanso o plataforma de madera muy sólida que permitía a dos o tres personas sentarse y disfrutar de la vista de una manera cómoda y sin interrupciones. Pensó al llegar en que la vista aunque hermosa no dejaba por eso de estar muy cerca del lugar en que Arwen había elegido para su distracción y reposo, Haldir parecía haber adivinado este pensamiento, y al encontrar al príncipe mirando hacía el claro donde anteriormente hablaban y comentó.

- La vista aquí es muy buena, pero no creas que me aprovecho de ella, - observó poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de Legolas -solo vengo aquí cuando sé que no hay nadie mas alrededor y si por alguna circunstancia alguien llega al claro, tengo una salida muy discreta al fondo del talan.

El joven elfo sonrió y al ver a Haldir tomar asiento en el filo del talan, quiso hacer lo mismo mas un par de ramas viejas oculta por la noche, le hicieron resbalar, perdiendo el piso fue a caer encima del capitán quien sorpresivamente le recibió con los brazos abiertos. El príncipe dejo escapar un ligero gemido al darse cuenta de que su pie había sido atrapado entre las dos ramas.

Un profundo sonrojó iluminó sus mejillas al sentirse rodeado por los brazos de Haldir y más aún tratándose él de un elfo de los bosques tropezar con un árbol, él que de pies tan ligeros tenía, el que miles de veces habían saltado por obstáculos impensables y mayores.

Al tratar de enderezarse volvió a sentir una molestia en su pie izquierdo que le hicieron dar un leve quejido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Legolas? ¿Te has lastimado? – preguntaba Haldir mientras le sostenía por los costados y sostenía con sus hombros las manos encrespadas del príncipe.

- Creo que mi pie se encuentra atorado.. Me he lastimado..

Haldir trato de incorporarlo pero observó que primero debía ser liberado su pie.Sus manos hicieron el trabajo rudo que fácilmente hubiera desempeñado de una manera más rápida su daga o espada, mas no quería correr el riesgo de dañar mas al joven.

Al sentirse liberado y atraer su pie hacia él para examinarlo y dolor volvió a atacarlo.

- ¡Oh! ¡No! Espero no haberme fracturado el tobillo! ¡Nunca podré correr igual!

- Espera, no lo muevas, permíteme examinarte..- dijo Haldir tomando gentilmente su pie. - Pero aquí no hay luz sufriente y temo que sería mejor llevarte con un sanador de inmediato…

- ¿Y como bajaré de aquí? ¿Tendré que pasar por la vergüenza de que más elfos vengan en mi ayuda?

Las lágrimas estaban por caer de los ojos de Legolas, quien trataba de ocultar su pena en la oscuridad sin saber que Haldir poseía casi la misma calidad de visión que la que sus ojos gozaban. Pero no se engañaba el capitán y no era el dolor lo que lo hacía sufrir, sino la pena y humillación de presentarse ante Lord Elrond y Arwen después de haber tropezado con las ramas de un árbol.

- No te preocupes, no harán más preguntas sobre tu ausencia pues Arwen habrá supuesto que te encuentras conmigo. Yo te llevaré hasta tu habitación…

- ¿Sabes el lugar donde se encuentra?

- Puedo suponerlo, debe ser la que ocupó yo cuando mi hermano ocupa en la que estoy instalado ahora.

- ¿Pero como..? – se interrumpió Legolas al observar como Haldir lo tomaba en brazos - ¡Espera! ¿Piensas cargarme como a una doncella? ¿En que concepto me tienes?

Haldir lo sujetó de forma mas firme y miró al joven elfo con respeto, mas sus brazos median el peso que soportaban y sus piernas medían el esfuerzo que debían de hacer si saltaban del talan desde aquella altura.

- Quería asegurarme si sería capaz de saltar contigo de este árbol.. ¿de alguna forma debemos bajar, cierto?

Legolas cerró sus ojos como confirmando sus sentencias y al abrirlos Haldir pudo observar la brillante y dulce mirada que este elfo poseía, la piel tan blanca como si le iluminaran a pesar de la oscuridad, los labios tan finos y tersos como la seda real.

- ¿Pensáis saltar conmigo desde esta altura? No se podría hacer nada si los dos salimos lastimados. – dijo el joven.

- Es verdad y por eso he medido tu peso, y a pesar de que soy fuerte y puedo soportar el impacto no me arriesgaría a que el pie u otra parte se lastimara aún más. Tengo otra idea.

Haldir bajó suavemente a Legolas, al estar seguro e su balance le tomo de ambas manos y le pidió que se montara en su espalda.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es ridículo! ¡No podría ir como niño!

- ¡Sube! No queda mas tiempo y se esta haciendo mas tarde además necesito mis manos para sujetarme y tu deberás cuidar que tu pie no sufra mas daño, así que bajaremos contigo en mi espalda.

El joven le miraba mientras Haldir se disponía a bajar y no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo que él pedía. Cuando pudo posicionar su pie derecho en lugar seguro y asegurarse que el capitán estuviera fuertemente sujeto a las ramas del árbol le abrazó por la espalda.

Mientras iban bajando, Haldir se concentraba en dos cosas, la primera y la más importante, bajar cuidadosamente el trecho enramado del árbol sin hacer mas daño a su compañero y lo segundo era en disfrutar sin que el joven se diera cuenta de su aroma y suavidad, de la tersura y finura de su cabello, de sentir cerca de él la respiración agitada y temerosa de Legolas, quien teniendo la mirada en el suelo poco se percataba de la sonrisa tan extraña que llevaba su benefactor.

TBC...


	3. Atendiendo lesiones

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta narración pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, simplemente con la intención de entretener.

**Advertencia**. Movimientos e insinuaciones. H/L

**CAPITULO 3**

Al sentir el nivel del suelo Legolas soltó la espalda de Haldir

- ¿Puedes caminar en ese estado? - pregunto el elfo mayor

- Si, creo que podré ir saltando un trecho, mas tal vez mas adelante necesitaré ayuda.

Haldir lo acompañaba sin tocarle, le miraba listo para asistirle, mas no le parecía muy buena idea que se agitará tanto.

- Será mejor que aceptes mi apoyo, pero, ¿no te parecería mejor que llame a otros para que te ayuden?,Se te prestaría ayuda mas rápido.

- ¡No! Quiero que esto no salga de entre tu y yo, por favor... Haldir.

- Bien, esta bien, dadme acá tu brazo - dijo Haldir mientras le tomaba de la cintura y le obligaba a apoyarse en él.

- ¡Esto es sumamente vergonzoso!

Caminaron lentamente hasta la habitación que acostumbraba usar Haldir cuando su hermano ocupaba la siguiente. Una figura femenina se acercó a ellos al verlos en el pasillo.

- ¡_Aranel_! - murmuró Legolas mientras soltaba del brazo a Haldir quien lo último que había sentido era un ligero apretón en forma de señal.

- ¡Aquí estáis! ¡Disculpa mi torpeza! La llegada tan inesperada de Aragorn me ha tomado por sorpresa..

Arwen se interrumpió al ver que por accidente había dejado escapar el nombre de su amado. Haldir miro a Legolas como para ver el grado de sorpresa que le causaba, el príncipe esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

- No te preocupes Arwen, me imagine de quien se trataba. Su secreto esta a salvo. - aclaró mientras se recargaba en la pared para tener la oportunidad de descansar su pie lastimado.

Ella sonrió. Mas viendo al capitán y al príncipe frente a ella, junto a la habitación destinada a Legolas recordó su olvido.

- Veo que Haldir ha hecho el deber que me corresponde a mí, al guiarte hasta tus habitaciones, bien esta, encontraras tu equipaje dentro. _¡Lisse oloori_!

Legolas dio un vistazo a Haldir y supo adivinar sus pensamientos, rápidamente se apresuró Haldir a ofrecerle el brazo a la dama y acompañarla a su destino. Antes de que la pareja pudiera perderse de vista, Haldir hecho un ultimo vistazo a Legolas quien abría la puerta sin darse cuenta de la mirada de preocupación que expresaban sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Gracias a Dios había luz en su habitación, no tendría que esforzarse en buscar el aceite y ponerlo dentro de la perilla. Toda la habitación se encontraba delicadamente iluminada con varias lámparas que emanaban al mismo tiempo una luz tenue y un aroma suave y dulce en el ambiente.

La cama estaba hermosamente arreglada con exquisitas sabanas de seda en color melón, grandes almohadones le esperaban para su descanso, su bolsa de viaje, situada encima de la cama así como su arco y su carcaj le esperaban junta a ella. Una mesa grande y otras mas pequeñas, dos cómodas sillas, y un espejo acompañaban su noche. Cerca del espejo, en la orilla mas alejada de la ventana frontal, pudo observar el joven elfo que una tina le esperaba con el baño ya preparado. Aun se veía que agua se encontraba caliente, presentaba a sus ojos un hermoso color rosado indicando que había sido preparada para su deleite y confort.

Se dejo caer suavemente en su lecho, sentía su pie pesado y quería inmediatamente saber si se encontraba luxado el tobillo o en el peor de los casos fracturado.

Removió la bota de cuero negro lentamente tratando de contener el dolor que sentía mordiendo su labio inferior, ya había sufrido luxaciones con anterioridad mas ninguna de ellas le pareció que dolía tanto como esta. Al remover enteramente el calzado pudo observar que su pie estaba hinchado como lo imaginaba y esperaba que pronto bajara la inflamación para saber si había algún tipo de lesión grave en sus huesos.

Movió un poco el pie para saber hasta que grado de daño había sufrido y se dio cuenta que sí intentaba estirarlo a todo lo largo el pie no baja mas allá de unos centímetros.

Subiendo la pierna izquierda a la cama empezó a buscar entre sus pertenencias algún tipo de esencia o hierba que le calmara el dolor sino la hinchazón.

"¿Cómo me pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo si soy un elfo del bosque? ¿Por qué no pongo en mas ridículo a mi reino vistiéndome de bufón?... Bueno, que no gano nada con enfadarme, además, no me siento bien, que el viaje a sido cansado y deseo asearme..."

Empezó Legolas a despojarse de sus ropas, su capa, su camisa, medias y demás hasta quedar enteramente desnudo, dejaba al descubierto toda la belleza de su ser, respiraba libremente, su pecho varonil y vigoroso se expandía en libertad, sacó un cambio de ropa de su bolsa y se acercó a una de las sillas más próximas a la tina, dejo sus ropas allí, acercó una de las toallas y se metió al agua cuidando de no resbalarse, tomó asiento y procedió a liberar a su cabello del trenzado que llevaba, dejando caer su sedoso cabello suelto sobre su espalda y hombros, y respiro de nuevo profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del suave aroma que despedían las velas.

Se hundió lentamente en las aguas, mojando enteramente su cabeza para salir a respirar después de 20 segundos con una sonrisa de optimismo. Le parecía que el dolor había bajado de intensidad sino es que había sido reemplazado momentáneamente por el placer del baño.

Cerró sus hermosos ojos y reclinó la cabeza en la toalla que le servía de respaldo. Pasaba sus manos a lo largo de su pecho recordando que no hacía mucho alguien mas lo acariciaba de esa forma, pero con mas ternura y cariño, luego su mano izquierda subió hasta su cuello haciéndolo girar como para quitarse la tensión que llevaba encima.

No se había percatado de que alguien pero estaba en la habitación mirándole con sumo placer desde que salió a respirar nuevamente. Haldir había creído en un principio que Legolas había salido de su habitación, pues al tocar a la habitación nadie le contestaba, entró y no vio nadie en la habitación a excepción de la ropa tirada en el suelo.

Dejó en la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la puerta la bolsa con hierbas, esencias y aceites para su curación, se disponía a salir cuando repentinamente una hermosa cabeza salió de la tina dejándole ver el rubio cabello de su poseedor.

Le iba a llamar pero al ver que recargaba su cabeza en la tina, y empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro, se detuvo, tratando de averiguar que es lo que el joven hacía se acercó un poco más por detrás de él, llenó de curiosidad y malicia.

A sus ojos el magnífico cuerpo del elfo parecía resplandecer, Haldir contuvo un suspiro, admirable en verdad era el príncipe Legolas y a su vista le representaba un bello regalo.

- ¡Allí estas! – exclamó muy a su pesar interrumpiendo el descanso del joven.

- ¡Ah! ¿Haldir? –preguntó Legolas abriendo sus ojos y mirando a su interlocutor.

- Vendré un poco mas tarde, si lo deseas… Traeré... Agua nieve para tu pie...

- Te lo agradezco.

Salió lentamente como esperando palabras del príncipe que nunca escuchó. Como deseaba asistirle en su baño, llenarlo con fragancias, jugar su cabello húmedo mientras lo lavaba. Pero reprimió estos y otros pensamientos mientras se alejaba rápidamente a buscar el agua más helada que pudiera encontrar, lo cual era difícil, pues en Rivendel siempre había buen tiempo, aunque se tratara de otoño.

Legolas volvió a sus más queridos pensamientos, frotó sus brazos con ternura, recordando los que había dejado en su reino y solo sus labios dijeron Minyawethiel... Minya...

Después de un breve descanso en sus sueños, procedió a remover toda la suciedad que había en su cuerpo, rostro y cabello, el cual como siempre trataba con mucho esmero, pues su madre hacía mucho tiempo le había dicho que era el tesoro que ella mas amaba después del amor de sus hijos y esposo.

Secó su cuerpo y lo mejor que pudo su cabello, tomó sus ropas y procedió a tomar el cepillo para arreglar su cabello mas aun no empezaba separar su cabello cuando Haldir pensó él, llamó a su puerta.

- Pasa.

Haldir llevaba en sus manos una cubeta con el agua nieve que le había dicho que llevaría. No dejo de asombrarse del cambio que observaba en el príncipe al llevar sus ropas de noche. Le parecía tan sublime y etéreo, pero no dejo que su rostro delatará sus pensamientos. Colocó la cubeta cerca del pie izquierdo de Legolas y le pidió que lo metiera en él.

- ¡Fresca! –exclamó Legolas al sentir la frialdad del agua, mas no le importaba pues como todos los elfos era inmune a las enfermedades.

Haldir vertió unas hierbas en el agua y dejo por unos minutos que se disolvieran.

- Esto ayudará a que baje la inflamación, además las hierbas quitaran el dolor para que puedas dormir tranquilo.

Una vez que las hierbas terminaron de deshacerse, Haldir se puso de rodillas y empezó a frotar con cuidado el pie de Legolas sin sacarlo del recipiente. Empezó a acariciar la piel del príncipe mientras el se ocupaba de su cabello, una vez que terminó de cepillarse lo dejó libre para que se secara completamente.

Después de unos minutos Haldir levantó la mirada y vio en los ojos del elfo la mas profunda gratitud por sus actos. Tal vez, solo tal vez, el guardia de Lorién lo confundía con algo más. Tomo una pequeña toalla y secó el pie de Legolas, lo subió con delicadeza hasta la cama y dijo sin levantar la mirada.

- He de vendarlo para que no se mueva en la noche. Recuéstate.

Así lo hizo Legolas y cerró los ojos, puso sus brazos encima de su pecho como cuando se disponía a descansar y suspiró. Haldir no pudo dejar de notar el suspiro, se acercaba de nuevo a la cama y se detuvo un momento mas para admirar al joven elfo, y tomando asiento a sus pies venda lenta y sigilosamente el pie del joven.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Haldir hubo terminado con el vendaje, no sabía en verdad si Legolas estaba dormido, pues bien conocía que como elfo dormía con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, atravesando con su mente hermosos sueños y bellos lugares.

- He terminado. ¿Cómo lo sientes?

Nada respondió Legolas, simplemente volvió la cabeza hacia su lado derecho, y sonrió.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Haldir como entendiendo mal el gesto del joven - ¿te encuentras bien?

No hubo respuesta de nuevo, ninguna respuesta.

Haldir se puso en pie y rodeo al joven por el otro extremo de la cama y se sentó junto a él. Unas tiras de cabello le caían galantemente por la cara, la bata de fina batista le dejaba al descubierto el torso desnudo, en su semblante una sonrisa que cautivaba enteramente el corazón.

El capitán de guardias de Lorien, se acercó un poco mas, tímidamente hizo el cabello a un lado despejando el encantador rostro del tendido. Muchas hermosas damas elfas habían pasado por las manos del apuesto capitán de guardias de Lorién pero ninguna le había causado tal efecto como lo hacía este joven. El mismo se sentía extraño ante este nuevo e inesperado sentimiento.

- Legolas – susurró Haldir por ultima vez antes de hacer algo que podría quebrantar la pronta confianza que se había ganado.

Lentamente, con el mayor cuidado como si la vida le fuera en ello, fijo sus labios en los suaves de Legolas, primero un roce, un ligero y delicado beso, al no encontrar respuesta y ver que la sonrisa seguía aun allí, le beso de nuevo, su mano derecha se posó en su cintura, parte de su pecho pronto encontró asilo sobre los brazos cruzados del joven, su mano izquierda acariciaba el cabello del joven, aún húmedo, pero suave al tacto y agradable a la vista.

Pronto sus besos se hicieron mas apasionados, sus caricias más ardientes, la sonrisa de Legolas empezaba a cambiar, sus párpados empezaron a moverse, abriéndose ante la inesperada mirada de Haldir.

TBC...


	4. Una noche juntos

**Disclaimer**Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta narración pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, simplemente con la intención de entretener.

**Advertencia**. Contenido explícito y relaciones. H/L

**CAPITULO 4**

Legolas se encontró de pronto bajo los besos y caricias de alguien mas, alguien quien no era se persona con quien pensaba y soñaba.

- ¡Haldir! - exclamó el príncipe tratando de sacar sus brazos que se encontraban aprisionados entre su pecho y el del capitán. - ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó Haldir sin dejar de besar su cuello.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Por quien me tomas?! – exclamó el príncipe enfadado alejándole por los hombros.

El elfo de Lorién se detuvo, mirando a los ojos de Legolas se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa no se debía a su presencia, mas bien, soñaba con alguien mas, pensaba en alguien mas y él desafortunadamente había confundido las señales.

No supo que decir, no supo que hacer ni como reaccionar, quito lentamente la mano que tenia sobre la cintura del joven que le miraba con ojos llenos de furia y la otra la retiro del cabello que empezaba a enredar entre sus dedos. Se irguió y quedo sentado dándole la espalda a Legolas.

- Yo.. Lo siento, creí que tu también..

- ¿Yo también que?

El príncipe pudo ver que Haldir temblaba, muy a su pesar, sus hombros se encogían como para protegerse a sí mismo de la vergüenza que debía estar pasando. Aunque firme, su cabeza no dejaba por eso de estar echada hacia delante, sus manos se buscaban una a otra tratándose de darse valor.

- Será mejor que te retires, Haldir, te agradezco mucho lo que..

- No me agradezcas, yo lo hice con buena intención..

- Espero que esto no vuelva..

- No te preocupes, pero mucho te agradecería que nadie se enterara de este asunto..

Haldir se puso de pie, y rodeo de nuevo la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, el ruido de pasos en el pasillo le hizo detenerse.

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Legolas tomando asiento al ver que no se retiraba

Dos golpes secos se escucharon en la puerta, Haldir hizo la seña a Legolas de que no hiciera ruido a lo que este contesto con un ceño fruncido.

- ¡Luces! – alguien gritó desde afuera.

Haldir apagó las lámparas y los pasos alejándose por el pasillo se volvieron a escuchar.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué nos dejaste a ciegas?

- ¿No escuchaste? Es la ronda de las 10, hora en que Lord Elrond a dispuesto para el descanso.

- ¿Es que estamos en sitio?

- En estas épocas se deben extremar precauciones.

- No me importa, retírate.

- No puedo.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes?

- Hay guardias apostados en cada extremo del pasillo, en cada esquina y cada lado. Incluso en donde los ojos no ven.

- Tu habitación es la siguiente, ¿no es así? Además no te harán ningún daño pues te conocen.

- Por mucho que me esconda no llegaría a abrir la puerta sin sufrir un interrogatorio y por lo mismo que me conocen, les parecerá sospechoso que yo salga de una habitación a oscuras en medio de la noche.

- No podrán creer que tramas algo en contra de Rivendel

- Eso no, pero tal vez den con la verdadera causa.

Los ojos de Haldir suplicaban en la oscuridad de la habitación por la comprensión del joven, no podía obligarlo a salir así de la habitación, ¿qué pasaría cuando le preguntaran que hacia allí, a solas con el príncipe en la noche, y más aún a oscuras? Por mucho que él les explicara el verdadero motivo, el cual le obligo a asistirle en su curación, habrían sabido lo del pie, lo del baño, el vendaje y lo de.. No podía obligarle a salir, de ningún modo. Sería una total vergüenza para él, vergüenza que no podría cargar de vuelta a Lothlorien.

Legolas pensaba en cambio que con la salida de Haldir de la habitación, se enterarían del problema que tuvo al tropezarse con las ramas del árbol, y de todo lo demás que había pasado en la habitación, no podía arriesgarse que tal historia llegará a oídos de su padre, no podría avergonzarle mas al saber que su hijo había pasado la noche con un elfo por hermoso y gallardo que fuera este. No podía dejar que eso llegará a oídos de esa persona que le esperaba ansiosa en su reino.

- Bien puedes quedarte.

Haldir saludo con la cabeza, y volvió su mirada hacia las sillas, acercó una de ellas y tomó asiento.

La luz de la exquisita luna iluminaba con dos suaves rayos la cama de Legolas, permitiéndole ver entre las sombras cuando el elfo descubría su cuerpo ante la mirada incrédula de Haldir, su esbelta silueta le revelaba la fisonomía más exquisita que hubiera imaginado sus ojos, su pecho suave y terso como de porcelana a la vez que varonil y atractivo debía ser el sueño de muchas damas elfas, sus brazos firmes y vigorosos habían de ser a la vez que potentes y peligrosos en la pelea, tiernos y seguros en el abrazo a una persona amada. Si Haldir se encontraba soñando no quería ser despertado, si el momento había pasado en unos segundos él no había dejado pasar ningún detalle. Ninguno.

Sus fuertes y torneadas piernas le habían quitado la respiración, al ver los músculos tan desarrollados en muslos y pantorrillas, no pudo menos que asombrarse de que aquel elfo acostumbrado a los árboles y viajes rudos, hubiera tropezado simple y tontamente con unas ramas escondidas. Sin embargo, dio gracias a esas ramas por encontrarse en un lugar que le permitían contemplar esa maravilla.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, como si viera la mirada atónita de Haldir que se encontraba frente a su lecho, Legolas abrió la cama, tomo dos sabanas y se dispuso a descansar, mas viendo a su acompañante tan concentrado en su forma e indefenso ante el fresco del aire que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, estiro una suave manta y la puso cerca de sus pies de manera que Haldir la tomará, así lo hizo también con uno de los almohadones.

- Toma

- Gracias

Se volvió sobre su costado izquierdo, acomodó su pie de forma que no sufriera daño y respiro profundamente, trataba de emprender ese viaje a la tierra del sueño que hace unos momentos Haldir había interrumpido, trataba de pensar en aquellas manos acariciando su rostro y su cabello, aquella boca que tan bien se complementaba con la suya.

Minutos después entraba ya a ese lugar tan maravilloso donde descansaban sus fatigas los elfos cuando escuchó que algo movía la cama a sus pies.

Saliendo de su aletargamiento miró alrededor y no encontró a Haldir, se incorporó para buscarle entre la oscuridad, tratando de distinguir la silueta del capitán, le vio tirado en el frío piso sujetando la almohada con ambos brazos, su mirada aunque perdida no por eso parecía dormir. La ventana dejaba entrar las primeras brisas heladas de la noche, frió que daba de lleno donde se encontraba Haldir. El mismo lo sentía en sus pies ya que removió la otra manta que le cubría.

- Hum! – exclamó el príncipe sin dejar de observar el gran espacio que había en su cama. Espacio suficiente para compartir, mas no quería que se repitiera lo de hacia unos momentos. Mas sin embargo no quería ser tan desagradecido con Haldir, después de todo le debía el alivio que ahora ya sentía en su pie, la inflamación había desparecido por completo y parecía que no presentaba ninguna fractura.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el elfo mayor.

- Sube, aquí estarás mejor.

- ¿No te importa? Te sentirías incomodo.

- No, sube.

Haldir tomó la manta que le cubría apenas, el almohadón lo situó al lado derecho de los de Legolas y le vio que le daba la espalda disponiéndose a dormir. Desplegó la sábana de forma que le cubriera tanto a él como a Legolas, quien al sentir la sabana encima de sus hombros no supo como responder.

El elfo mayor miro a su derecha ocultando su sonrisa de agradecimiento, cruzo sus brazos encima de su pecho cuando sintió la mirada del príncipe sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Entra.

- ¿Qué? – respondió Haldir sorprendido al ver la invitación del joven, al ver que descubría su pecho como invitándole en un abrazo.

- Una sabana no te cubrirá lo suficiente, toma esta también y descansa.

- No lo creo prudente...

- Tú dormirás de ese lado, esta almohada nos separara...

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el guardia desmoronándose sus esperanzas.

Haldir entro en el lecho de Legolas, la almohada se encontraba entre ellos dos y Legolas se sumió el profundo mundo de los sueños y maravillas. Pasando una hora en la que el gallardo elfo de Lorién no pudo conciliar el sueño, volvió su mirada hacia Legolas, le contemplaba con la ayuda de un rayo que aun se filtraba entre las blancas cortinas de la ventana. Veía sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho pero en su rostro una pequeña mueca de dolor, observó que el pie izquierdo se encontraba atorado entre la orilla de la cama y la sujeción de las mantas, se incorporó y ayudó una vez más a liberar al pie de tan dura molestia.

Sin darse cuenta, sin prevenirlo, Legolas quedo frente a él, con los párpados entre cerrados, aun con la molestia del pie, trato de moverlo a una posición más libre para él, se había recostado sobre su hombro derecho y su mano izquierda había abrazado el almohadón ligeramente.

Haldir también giro sobre su costado pero sobre su hombro izquierdo para contemplar el dulce rostro de Legolas. La mano encrispada apretaba firmemente la almohada atrayéndola hacia sí. "Minya" suspiró.

Comenzó a acariciar los dedos del príncipe, empezó a recorrer con su mano lentamente el dorso de la mano de Legolas quien a nada respondía. El brazo tan admirablemente nervudo salía para invitar a Haldir a tocarlo también, el cabello suave y radiante le caía de nuevo por los hombros haciéndole parecer casi angelical. Haldir quito la mano de la almohada, la mantuvo en el aire mientras retiraba la odiosa almohada que les separaba, se acerco a él, pero no le tocó mas que la mano que la había puesto junto a su pecho, entre sus manos.

El guardia no se había desvestido por completo mas que el calzado mientras Legolas se encontraba casi desnudo llevando solo encima la ropa interior. En un bonito color azul marino si no es mucho que decir.

Legolas rodó un poco mas hacia Haldir, quien le recibió sin tocarle, había levantado la cabeza para que no topara con la del príncipe, le removió los cabellos de la frente, le veía con exaltación, el joven retiro su mano de entre las de él y la replegó hacia el mismo.

Haldir no soportó más y empezó a besar su cabello, su mano derecha descansaba sobre el joven del hombro aun con la manta encima, subió lentamente por la oreja del joven hasta llegar a su mejilla izquierda sobre la cual estampo un beso cálido como lo haría un padre con su pequeño hijo.

Legolas puso su mano sobre el rostro del guardia tratando de reconocerlo, pero el tomo su mano y la beso delicadamente, la mano recorrió su cuello atrayéndolo hacia sí y sus labios se unieron, no fue Haldir quien esta vez había tomado la iniciativa, por lo mismo se asombro pero no rechazo el beso, lo robaba pensaba el, pues no iba destinado a él, si no a alguien mas, pero no le importó.

El beso se prolongo tanto que Haldir creyó estar soñando, los labios del príncipe eran tan cálidos y aterciopelados, inesperadamente Legolas puso una mano en su cintura a lo que él respondió haciendo lo mismo pero atrayéndolo un poco mas hacia él, aun si tocarse sus cuerpos.

El defensor de Lorién comenzó entonces a besar de nuevo el cuello de Legolas, quien continuaba perdido en sus sueños, lo hacía mas delicadamente que la vez anterior, cuidando de no molestarle o hacerle daño. Sus caricias se hacían cada vez más candentes, pero Haldir no sé ocupaba de sí, mas que todo deseaba darle placer al joven antes de proveerse a él mismo, siempre le había preocupado el confort de su pareja y esta vez no iba a quedar mal como amante, ninguna de sus anteriores damas de compañía habían tenido queja alguna de sus modos y maneras, y no quería quedar para nada mal con el príncipe, quería mas que todo que regresara en el futuro a buscarle si le complacía el trato que le estaba ofreciendo.

Se encontraba Haldir apoyado sobre sus dos manos, una a cada costado besando el pecho de Legolas, dirigiéndose hacia el sur, el joven respiraba con agitación y el elfo mayor sabía mejor que nadie él porque, con una sonrisa en el rostro empezó a trabajar como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero sintió las manos del príncipe sobre su cabeza deteniéndole.

- Noo... – murmuró Legolas

- ¿Mmm? – respondió Haldir incorporándose, mirándole de frente para saber si su acompañante había despertado pero parecía aun más perdido entre sus sueños.

- Aun no... espera hasta la boda

- ¡Aaah! - suspiro Haldir

TBC...


	5. Una noche en la cueva

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, simplemente con la intención de entretener. Minyawethiel = Minya.. Es creación mía.

**Advertencia**. Contenido explícito. 

**CAPITULO 5**

El príncipe se había detenido en una pequeña cueva en los campos de Gladden a pasar la noche, aviso a Aragorn de su hallazgo y le indico con una mano que el lugar era seguro.

Tan sólo necesitaba unas horas por descansar, pero el aire empezaba a enfriar demasiado como para que la vista pudiera soportar tanta presión, ya por la tarde del siguiente día tendría el placer de llegar su hogar, no les faltaba ya mucho, Aragorn a su lado se había portado algo raro durante esos días, sobreprotegiéndolo de un camino que el ya había andado con anterioridad, se le veía muy amable con él y lo atribuía a su trato de tantos años con los elfos.

En cambio Aragorn no dejaba pasar la oportunidad  de sentarse a platicar con el elfo acerca de los sitios y personas que había conocido, su posición como Jefe de los Dúnedain del Norte, y su relación con Lord Elrond y demás Elfos. Legolas le escuchaba con interés, mas no se mezclaba en la platica con alguna critica o consejo, su tiempo en esas materias políticas aun no había llegado. A pesar de ser un príncipe, solo le atañía por ahora lo referente a su reino y a la posición que ocupaba por su relación con Lorién y Rivendel. 

La luz de la luna se encontraba oculta por nubes pasajeras, el fuego a sus pies iluminaba la cara de preocupación y duda que llevaba el joven desde su salida de Rivendel.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Algo te atormenta? – preguntó Aragorn llevando su pipa a su boca.

Nada respondió el elfo, tan solo salió de entre sus pensamientos.

- Tienes toda la confianza para hablarme. Ten la seguridad de que no saldrá de mí.

- Me ha pasado algo que quisiera olvidar, por favor no me preguntes más.

- ¿Se trata de Haldir? ¿No es cierto?

El rostro del elfo se sorprendió y Aragorn no dejo de notarlo, sabía a que el se debía la pesadumbre que presentaba el príncipe.

- ¿Te ha comentado algo? – pregunto palideciendo un poco.

- El no me ha comentado nada..

Legolas respiró..

- Mas yo he visto cosas..

Volvió a palidecer

- ¿Puedo saber que has visto?

- ¿Qué paso esa noche?

Y palideció un poco mas pero no respondió.

- ¿Te hizo algún daño? – preguntó Aragorn preocupado.

- No. Creo que no...

- ¡¿Cómo que crees que no?! – interrogó sobresaltado.

- ¡No pasó nada!

- ¿Entonces que te preocupa?

De nuevo no contesto el elfo y se levanto para recargarse junto al árbol mas alto que encontraba. Aragorn también se alejo del fuego y se acercó al Elfo.

- No hagas esto y no te atormentes mas, no lleves esa carga tu solo.

Legolas le miro con agradecimiento, sonrió con esa sonrisa ligera que tan bien le sentaba en su rostro elfico. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus pies cruzados, no mostraron ningún deseo de seguir la conversación, lo cual molesto al Montaraz.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Puedo saber que es lo que te pasa? – preguntó intrigado poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

- ¡No me pasa nada! – exclamó el elfo alejando ambas manos de su cuerpo. – Será mejor que descanses yo haré la primera guardia.

- No, no será así.. ¡No soporto verte así! – expresó Aragorn alejándose para volver inmediatamente a su lado.

- ¿Así?

- ¡Tu no eres así! Siempre hay luz en tus ojos, no angustia no pesadumbre – dijo tomándole de la barbilla - ¿Pasó algo entre Haldir y tu?

- ¡No me trates como a un niño! – protestó Legolas tomándole fuertemente de la mano que el hombre acercara a su rostro para después rechazarla– Retírate.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Aragorn encerró al príncipe entre sus dos brazos impidiéndole salir por un lado u otro. Los labios de Aragorn estaban tan cerca de los suyos, podía sentir su aliento, podía perderse en el oscuro ámbar de sus ojos, podía sentirse terriblemente intimidado por el heredero de Isildur.

- ¡Maldición! –exclamó el hombre golpeado al árbol del lado de Legolas y se retiró. – ¡Yo haré la primera guardia!

Aragorn se dirigió al umbral de la cueva, el frío amainaba y el fuego parecía querer extinguirse, echo un poco mas de leña para mantenerlo vivo. Seguía con su pipa en mano perdido entre las luces del fuego que ardía frente a él.

Legolas se quedo unos minutos mas sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que decidió entrar a la cueva, y descansar, no había notado que al pasar Aragorn lo había seguido con la mirada.

El elfo se recostó sobre su capa sin cubrirse, no padecía del frío que sentía el humano y sin poder entrar en sus sueños, reflexionaba sobre lo que había sucedido.

Haldir se separó lentamente de Legolas al escuchar esa palabra que le seguía como una maldición, cuantas veces había escuchado comentarios por parte de sus compañeros a cerca de sus conquistas, pero su profundo miedo a compartir su vida entera y eterna con alguien, le obligaba a no llegar a nada mas que una noche de exquisita pasión y desenfreno, ese alguien debía ser perfecto para que llenara sus requisitos, se asusto al pensar que lo que buscaba con tanto fervor entre las elfas lo encontrara tan repentinamente en un joven elfo. Pero no por eso le dejaba de asustar la idea de que Legolas le quiera como esposo. 

Escucho un leve gemido salir de los labios del joven. No lo podía dejar así, debía terminar lo que había empezado, el mismo había llegado hasta el punto de no retorno y no le gustaba la incomodidad que empezaba a sentir. 

Volvió a los brazos del elfo que le recibieron contentos, sus manos le acariciaban el cabello, tratando de encontrar el prendedor que él reconocería, algo no le parecía bien a su tacto, no encontraba partes que esperaba encontrar, pero el placer, el placer que sentía le hicieron olvidarse de eso y le envió a los límites de su imaginación. El mismo Haldir le había acompañado, en el éxtasis de su encuentro ambos quedaron exhaustos uno al lado del otro.

Como pudo Haldir volvió a su sitio y se cubrió con las sabanas que compartía con Legolas, le arropó bien y descanso.

Horas después Legolas salió de su sueño, y se sentía cansado y sucio, sentía el gran trabajo que había pasado su abdomen y sus piernas, como si por mucho tiempo hubieran sostenido un fuerte peso sobre él. Miro a Haldir quien le daba la espalda, parecía estar algo cansado también, pues respiraba aun agitadamente. Algo le llamo la atención al príncipe, y es que la almohada ya no estaba en su lugar, había desaparecido. Al incorporarse vio que estaba tirada a los pies de Haldir, al sentarse sintió dolor en otra parte que había descuidado, se sintió húmedo, se sintió sucio... ¡Ultrajado!

¿Haldir habría cumplido su cometido? ¿Había llegado mas allá del simple roce? ¿Cómo es que el no se dio..cuenta? "¡Aah!" Exclamó Legolas al recordar el hermoso sueño que tenía hacía poco tiempo. Volvió a mirar a su compañero, le despojó lentamente de las mantas que le cubrían para darse cuenta de que solo llevaba la camisa puesta. Y él, él se encontraba totalmente desnudo de pies a cabeza. Su ropa había sido puesta en la mesa a un lado de el, sintió su corazón latir demasiado aprisa para contenerle.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Haldir! – exclamó Legolas lo suficientemente fuerte para que le oyera su acompañante mas no las personas de fuera.

Haldir salió desconcertado de su sueño, pero al ver a Legolas furioso juntó él, se reincorporó para notar en mala hora lo hermoso que se veía el príncipe con el cabello desarreglado y además enojado.

- ¡Legolas!

- ¡Dime que es lo que paso aquí, sí no quieres que aquí mismo te mate!

- Yo.. Tu.. Tú mismo accediste..

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tu mismo...

- ¿A qué?

- No podría decirlo... Incluso me propusiste.. Matrimonio.

- ¡MATRIMONIO! ¿YO?

Legolas hubiera reído si alguien mas se lo hubiera contado mas en su estado, se sereno e intento hacer memoria, pero por ningún motivo podría haber dicho eso, no cuando..

- ¡Eso es imposible! Dime ¿qué hiciste conmigo?

- ¡Ah! ¿No lo recuerdas?

- ¡No recuerdo nada!

- ¡Oh! Lástima..

- ¡¿Lástima?! ¿Juegas conmigo acaso?

- ¡Claro que no!

Legolas tomó la bata que estaba a sus pies, se la puso sin salir de la cama y tomando un breve respiro se puso en pie, al no sentir nada fuera de lo normal se acercó a Haldir, le tomó de los brazos  y con la voz mas dulce y firme que pudo cuando le iba la vida en ello exclamó:

- ¿Vas a decirme la verdad? ¡Demonios! ¿Hubo algún tipo de contacto?.. Algún tipo de.. 

- ¿Penetración? – agregó Haldir

Los oídos de Legolas desearon ser sordos en ese momento y tan solo asintió con la cabeza sin contestar.

- No, no paso de un ligero roce.

- ¿Qué tan ligero? 

- Nunca hubo contacto "real" entre tu y yo.. No te preocupes.

Legolas no quiso escuchar mas, no quiso saber mas, le bastaba con saber que no hubo un contacto físico que produjera traerle problemas en el futuro.

- Sal de aquí. Ya deben de haber terminado las guardias cuando ha salido el sol.

Haldir a nada contestó, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y antes de salir declaró:

- No temas, que no pasó nada entre tu yo, nada de lo que tengas avergonzarte, yo por mi parte nunca diré nada sobre esto, espero a cambio la misma discreción por parte tuya.

El príncipe no volvió la cabeza, tan solo asintió y el capitán de guardias de Lothlorién salió. No volvió a verlo Legolas durante el tiempo que permaneció en Rivendel, lo ultimo que supo por la misma Arwen es que había sido llamado de regreso a Lorién por la Dama Galadriel.

Paso los siguientes 6 días recuperándose por completo de su pie, que por fortuna paso por desapercibido para la mayoría, excepto para Arwen, a la cual había dicho el día que notó el ligero desbalance, que había pisado una piedra y le molestaba en la planta del pie. 

El día que decidió partir de regreso para el Bosque Oscuro se despidió agradecido de Lord Elrond y de Arwen quien parecía igual de contrariada que cuando llegó, a la salida de Rivendel pudo saber la causa de la tristeza de la princesa, Aragorn marchaba delante de él tomando el mismo sendero que él tomaría.

- ¡Aragorn! ¿Tomarás el mismo camino que yo? -  preguntó el elfo al alcanzar a Trancos

- Me parece que sí, si tu lo aceptas podremos emprender el camino juntos.

- Pero ¿hacía donde te diriges?

- Al mismo lugar que tu.

- ¿Al Bosque Oscuro? Pero creí que regresarías con tu gente..

- Daré un pequeño rodeo antes de regresar con los Dúnedain, Lord Elrond me ha pedido que vea que su mensajero del Bosque, llegué con bien a tierras tan lejanas. 

Legolas no lo necesitaba, pero agradecía el gesto que Lord Elrond tenía para con él.

Legolas se encontraba en su mundo de sueño propio de los elfos cuando Aragorn entró a la cueva para tomar su descanso

- ¡Ah! ¿Es tiempo? – preguntó Legolas al sentirle acomodarse a un lado de él.

- No, es mejor que descanses, parece que con este viento helado nadie se atreverá a atacarnos, no siento ni veo nadie cerca, he apagado el fuego para no atraer miradas. Descansa.

Y al decir esto Aragorn trato de cubrirse con la manta que llevaba en su bolsa de viaje, además de la capa que llevaba no le servía para ocultar el frío que sentía, Legolas en cambio no parecía afectarle en lo mas mínimo la brisa que daba de lleno a Aragorn, quien se encontraba mas cerca de la entrada.

Cambio de lugar con él, se arropó con su capa y puso la manta que llevaba en su equipaje encima de Aragorn.

- ¿Qué haces?

- La necesitas mas que yo.

Aragorn sonrió y cerró los ojos buscando descanso, mas la cercanía del elfo le daban que pensar, y trataba de pensar en su amada Arwen, pero había algo que no se explicaba en este elfo que le llamaba la atención, tal vez sus ojos, pero ojos azules solo en Arwen los había visto hermosos, tal vez su cabello, pero Haldir lo tenía casi igual que él y le llevaban atado de la misma forma, tal vez su juventud, pero el mismo sabía que mas de 3 milenios habían pasado desde que el elfo vio por primera vez la luz, tal vez por que en él se reunían tantas cualidades, tantos detalles, príncipe, cabello suave y rubio, de ojos azules, elfo, joven, soltero, ágil y fuerte como el mas grande de los guerreros a la vez que gentil y amable como todo un caballero.

Aragorn le cubrió con su manta, protegiendole el rostro del viento. Retiro el cabello del rostro del elfo y paso sus manos sobre sus suaves y firmes labios, acercó sus labios a los del príncipe y los beso. 

- ¡No! – dijo Legolas alejándose, Aragorn lo tomo de los brazos para que no rodará hacia las brazas del fuego moribundo.

- ¡Calma! Ven aquí

- ¡No! No creas que podrás lograr lo que Haldir – advirtió echando mano a su daga que llevaba en el cinto.

- No intentaré nada, ven. – aseguró el hombre haciéndole volver la daga a su lugar - ¿qué pasó? Dime Legolas.

- Él trató de..

- ¿Se sobrepaso?

- ¡No! No logró nada.. Mas sin embargo..

- ¡Demonios! – juró Aragorn

- No te preocupes, nada fue mas allá de un simple roce..

- ¿Tú estas bien?

- Sí, gracias. Descansa ya.

Aragorn se entretenía en quitar los cabellos rebeldes del rostro de Legolas, quien ya no le causaba desconfianza alguna.

"Es que eres tan hermoso e inocente que cualquiera podría atentar contra ti, me gustaría saber que todas tus fuerzas y habilidades sirvan algún día para algo mas que para defender tu honor"

Posó su mano sobre la mejilla del elfo sintiendo una suavidad eterna, Legolas no respondió mas que con una sonrisa, Aragorn se aproximo un poco mas hacía él y nuevamente le beso.

- ¡Por fav...

La protesta de Legolas fue acallada por el beso más suave y apasionado que había sentido desde que salió de su reino, no sabía si atacar al Heredero de Isildur o si con solo alejarle bastaría para terminar con ese problema.

Aragorn no retiraba su mano de su rostro y le acariciaba con ternura y él lo sentía tan cálido, tan lleno de bondad, no respondía a sus besos mas tampoco los detenía, la lengua del hombre suplicaba por asilo a los labios del elfo que se negaban a abrirse.

- Arag..- trató de decir el elfo pero las manos del mortal le sellaban los labios

- No digas nada, no temas, no pasará nada..

- No, no me entiendes, me malinterpretas..

- Legolas..

- Arwen te ama y tú lo sabes, y también tú a ella..

- Lo sé.

- ¿Entonces por que me miras con ojos que deberían fijarse nada mas en ella?

- Por que tu al igual que ella despiertan un hermoso sentimiento en mi, algo que no puedo evitar.

- Tal vez es solo protección hacía mi, no te confundas...

Aragorn volvió a besar a Legolas como para demostrarle lo contrario, le impedía mover los brazos y los dirigía hacia su espalda obligándole a que le rodearan, a que lo abrazara. Los fuertes brazos de Aragorn rodeaban el esbelto cuerpo del príncipe causándole una sensación de seguridad que nunca había sentido, trataba en vano de retirarlo de encima de él, sus piernas se hallaban enlazadas con las de él y le impedía cualquier movimiento brusco.

Con todas sus fuerzas empujó Legolas a Aragorn lejos de él, esquivando sus brazos se puso en pie y salió de la cueva en medio de la noche.

- ¡Legolas! - gritó

No hubo respuesta y el montaraz se puso en pie para buscarle, salió de la cueva y diviso al elfo que se encontraba cerca al árbol en que se hallaba anteriormente.

- ¡Legolas! – volvió a exclamar

-  Vuelve, descansa.

- No, ven aquí es peligroso que estés..

Nada mas sintió el Montaraz, nada mas vio el montaraz, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le nublaba la visión, alguien le atacaba por detrás.

- ¡Trancos! – exclamó el elfo al ir al rescate de su compañero.

Dos pares de manos vigorosas le tomaron de los brazos y le hicieron caer al suelo, figuras oscuras, al parecer hombres le tenían sometido y empezaban a sujetar las manos y pies con cuerdas extrañas.

- ¡Trancos!

- Legolas.. – murmuró Aragorn antes de perder el conocimiento, lo último que pudo ver es que Legolas iba llevado en brazos por figuras extrañas y oscuras.


	6. Las malas intenciones de Pirre

**Negación.** Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, simplemente con la intención de entretener. Minyawethiel = Minya.. Es creación mía y por desgracia también Pirre. El japonés no es mi fuerte y sólo me base en uno de mis folletos de aprendizaje

**Advertencia**. Contenido explícito. 

**CAPITULO 6**

Sentía la cabeza pesada, no sabía en donde se encontraba, escuchaba mucho ruido alrededor de él, miradas de personas observándole, veía directamente al suelo mas no veía sus pies, el piso empolvado y el calzado sucio y gastado de la gente, le rodeaba, su cuello lo dolía, y su cabeza le hacía dar vueltas, se sentía débil.

Lo último que recordaba es como dos hombres le llevaban a la oscuridad del bosque, a pesar de su lucha, a pesar de su forcejeo, no pudo dominarlos ya que otros dos hombres se le unían en refuerzo de los primeros, le forzaban para atarle las manos y los pies, mientras uno le impedía mover la cabeza, otro mas le imposibilitaba respirar por la nariz, obligándole a respirar por su boca, le obligaron a beber un líquido verde que vaciaron en su garganta, cuando hubo bebido todo, le dejaron respirar, mas le taparon la boca para que no emitiera ningún grito, un nudo en la tela le impedía hacer movimiento con la lengua y producir algún gemido en busca de ayuda, le alejaban de un Aragorn gravemente herido, tal vez ya muerto.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado mas parecía mucho, su garganta estaba reseca, y sus manos parecían haberse liberado de las ataduras solo hacía poco tiempo, encima de una plancha era expuesto como trofeo, o al menos así lo interpretaba él. Boca abajo con la cabeza colgando en la punta, sentía los brazos extendidos y atados a la flecha, sus pies juntos terminaban por dibujar la saeta simbólica.

Su cabello había sido despojado de su trenzado y lo sentía caer impidiéndole la visibilidad completa. Alguien le empezó a peinar y el trato de ver de quien se trataba, una niña enfrente de él, sostenía un gran cepillo de plata en sus manos y le peinaba cual muñeca gigante, con suavidad y sin hacerle daño. 

Veía las piernas de varias personas caminar a su alrededor, supo que se encontraba en un gran salón por que los ecos se mezclaban y se perdían en sus oídos, una lengua muy extraña hablaban esta raza, se le figuraba que hablaban de él, hombres y mujeres, los niños se le acercaban temerosos, hasta que una pequeña se atrevió a ir mas allá y le retiró el cabello que cubría su rostro, era la pequeña mas extraña que había visto, regordeta, morena y con la cara mas redonda y peculiar que había visto, sus grandes ojos negros parecían ilusionados al reflejarse en los del príncipe, su piel estaba enteramente bañada en polvo, lodo y suciedad de muchos días. 

Le mostró la sonrisa más amistosa que pudo poner, y esas dos mejillas se inflaron haciendo que parecieran a punto de explotarle, sonrió y Legolas no supo como responderle, la madre de la niña, que se hallaba cerca de ella gritó algo a la pequeña y la retiro de su presencia.

Entre tanto tuvo oportunidad de ver a la niña que le peinaba, más grande que la anterior, de unos 8 años en edad de hombre, era delgada y débil, sin embargo presentaba una notable diferencia con la pequeña, pues esta en  tenía sus manos enteramente limpias, no así el resto de su persona, parecía una regla que nadie le debía tocar si no ponía cuidado y limpieza en su persona.

Alguien gritó fuertemente entrando por detrás al salón. La niña que le peinaba se alejo, todos a su alrededor parecieron agruparse en la esquina mas alejada del salón. Legolas vio varios pares de pies corriendo apresurados hacia su derecha.

- ¿Doko da? ¿Dónde esta?– gritó un hombre

- ¡Kono elfu desu! ¡Es este elfo! - respondió un joven a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ohisashiburi desu! ¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos! - exclamó el hombre frente a él. 

Sus pies eran grandes, su calzado de metal, un sable largo y filoso pendía de su cinturón, enteramente vestido de negro a su parecer, el cabello no le daba un amplio campo de visión y su posición no le ayuda en mucho. Legolas no supo que contestar por que no le entendía.

- ¡Imootosan! – exclamó el hombre 

Una mujer se presentó de inmediato a su lado y el hombre le dijo: 

- ¡Kuro Kami, Hayaku!

- Hai – respondió la hermana sin protestar en voz baja.

La mujer se retiro en compañía de otras más, luego volviéndose al grupo temeroso gritó tocándole la cabeza.

- Kono Elfu desu..Kore Okusan wa boku no desu!

Un gritó de admiración se alzó entre la multitud y Legolas no entendía a que se refería. Había aplausos y alabanzas hacia el jefe, al cual aun no había podido ver el rostro.

Un golpe en un gong que no podía ver se escuchó de pronto, despejaron las personas el salón y quedaron cuatro mujeres, cuatro hombres y el jefe frente a él.

- ¡Hayaku! ¡De prisa!   - ordenó el jefe saliendo del salón. 

Los cuatro hombres comenzaron a desatarle de la flecha donde se hallaba recostado, su camisa fue removida así como sus medias, sintió muy débil su cuerpo, mareada su cabeza y flojas sus piernas como para sostenerle, mucho menos para una pelea, pudo ver que todos los hombres y mujeres vestían con ropas viejas y añejas, sucias y maltratadas por el arduo trabajo que debía realizar ya que sus manos eran calludas, aún la de las mujeres, morenas, ojos grandes y oscuros, cabello negro y encrespado, ningún punto de comparación con las mujeres que había conocido antes mucho menos con elfa alguna.

Los hombres eran robustos, morenos como sus contrapartes, barbudos y ceñudos, le agarraban toscamente, le sujetaban fuertemente obligándole a mecerse en una especie de tina, que contenía una especie de agua perfumada, las mujeres empezaron a tallar sus piernas y brazos, un hombre rudamente le frotaba el pecho con algún especie de jabón, alguien le sostuvo la cabeza y le obligo a mirar hacía arriba 

- Hora! Watashitashi o mite imasu! Mire, nos esta mirando! - exclamó una mujer al ver el rostro del príncipe

- ¡Urusai! ¡Cállate! gritó el hombre y volviéndose al príncipe dijo – Iya .. Me! No.. ¡Ojos! – cerrando sus ojos azules.

La mano del sujeto no se apartó de su vista impidiéndole ver lo que hacían, sintió que algo le vertían en su cabello, algo caliente que le empezaba a causar cierta extraña sensación, el hombre retiro su mano y el elfo trato de abrirlos de nuevo y sintió la mano del hombre de nuevo sobre ellos.

- ¡No! ¡ Ojos! – dijo el hombre en lenguaje común. – Me!

Legolas los cerró a voluntad y el tipo que estaba sobre él, le sujeto la cabeza, tal pareciera que lo hacía para su protección. El líquido que le vertían empezó a cubrir su cabeza, las manos de una mujer empezaron a enjuagar el cabello utilizando el líquido que habían vertido. Empezaba a arder su cráneo y el olor era agrio y penetrante.

- ¿Qué hacen?

Ante la pregunta que había formulado sólo escuchó murmullos detrás de él,  el hombre y la mujer hablaban, las manos que le bañaban dejaron de trabajar por un rato.

- ¿Sorede? ¿Entonces?– preguntó la mujer. El hombre se acercó de nuevo a su oído – Mmm... wakatta.. Bien, de acuerdo

El fortachón tomo de nuevo a Legolas por la cabeza sujetándole fuertemente, el elfo abrió los ojos temeroso, la mujer bloqueo su nariz y supo que iba a ser nuevamente drogado, trató nuevamente de zafarse, reunió todas sus fuerzas, otros tres hombres le sujetaban ya piernas y brazos, Legolas bebió el líquido verde de nuevo y no supo mas de él.

Aragorn había recuperado el conocimiento entrando la mañana, su cabeza había perdido mucha sangre, mas siempre sería así, cuantos golpes no había recibido en ella dejándolo inconsciente y llegaba sanar al pasar de los días. "Un golpe dado en la cabeza y no mata en el momento, sanará con el tiempo", le habían dicho en su niñez y el lo había aprendido por experiencia propia.

Se arrastró de nuevo a la cueva en busca de sus armas, pero estas habían sido llevadas por los forajidos, solo lo que llevaba consigo le debería de servir para rescatar a su compañero. Una daga en sus ropas y un cuchillo de caza en sus pies era todo con lo que contaba para defenderse. Emprendió el camino, siguiendo las pistas del camino, como buen montaraz que era, no tardo mucho en dar con la ruta que recorrían los secuestradores.

Se dirigían hacía Dimrill Dale, un lugar que para él había pasado siempre desapercibido.

Pensaba en todo lo que hacía poco había pasado con Legolas, su preocupación acerca de Haldir, el besó que habían compartido.

"Legolas, no, por favor resiste hasta que yo llegué, no te dejes vencer, no te dejes caer.."

Recordaba el tierno sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su rostro, la sedosidad de su cabello, lo dulce de sus palabras cuando tenía el carácter alegre, la melodía de su voz.

Aquel cantó que el primer día había compartido con él, canto de su tierra el Bosque Oscuro según Legolas, aquellas letras, aquella historia de la dama elfa encantadora de hermosos ojos verdes, aquella joven bien amada que ignoraba el palpitar de del corazón de un joven elfo, el cual tan solo le había hablado una vez, aquella afortunada ocasión en que él le entrego todo su corazón y su ser sin ella saberlo.

- Legolas – exclamaba Aragorn cada vez que encontraba una huella, una rama quebrada, una piedra fuera de su sitio.

Legolas despertó de su sueño, cada vez se le hacía mas pesada la cabeza y esta vez se encontraba sentado en una gruesa silla metálica, sus brazos cruzados por detrás y atados fuertemente, sus pies sujetos a las patas de las sillas impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, la silla era demasiado pesada para intentar siquiera moverla.

Una mujer y un hombre le miraban sorprendidos, frente a él, la señora llevaba en sus manos un espejo y un cepillo plateado, miró sus ropas y estaban totalmente renovadas, un color azul marino le cubría por completo, de una tela parecida a la seda y los bordes de las mangas tejidos con hilos de plata, un cinturón por completo de plata le sujetaba la bata al cuerpo.

- Kireena koto desu ne.. Que hombre tan bello – dijo la mujer.

- Hai Si – contesto el hombre cruzando los brazos sobre su fornido pecho.

Ella se acercó con cuidado a Legolas le aparto con cuidado el cabello de la cara y le mostró un espejo.Al mirarse en el no pudo menos que asombrarse, habían teñido su cabello de negro y ahora lucía un hermoso color azabache, igual al que llevaba Arwen, no podía creerlo, su cabello, su hermoso cabello rubio..

- ¡Aaah! – suspiró Legolas frente a los ojos asombrados de la mujer, lucía bien, no cabía la menor duda para ella, mas el negro no era su color, no el de él, el largo había quedado igual, sus ojos azules eran mucho más llamativos y provocadores que cuando le conoció pensó Ni´Lin. 

- ¿Doo shita? ¿Que pasa? - preguntó ella tomándole de la barbilla como para consolarle, Legolas no cerraba su boca del asombró y ella ayudo gentilmente a cerrarla.

- ¡Mi cabello! ¡Me han teñido el cabello!

Ella no contestó pues no le entendía, y sonrió. Creyó que le agradecía el cambio.escuchó pasos acercándose y regreso a su lugar junto a su esposo. La presencia de auqel Jefe tan odiado y temido por todos la hacía temblar.

- ¡Onna! ¡mujer!– dijo un hombre robusto entrando a la habitación. 

Ella respondió y fue a su lado. Salió y el hombre miró a Legolas de frente por primera vez.

- Buenas noches su alteza – dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia

Legolas no respondió, mas le asombró que supiera de quien se trataba y que el hombre supiera hablar el lenguaje común.

- Así te llamaran de ahora en adelante. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Entonces, ¿no sabía su nombre? Pensaba Legolas, pero, sí no lo sabía ¿por qué le llamó su alteza?, y ¿por qué le habían secuestrado?. El sujeto se acercó mas al elfo, sus ojos eran pequeños y rasgados como los de sus seguidores, su piel era morena y áspera, su barba abundante y espesa, rostro redondo, poco cabello en la coronilla, robusto y alto, acostumbrado al trabajo duro, manos anchos gordas, y toscas, un sable colgaba de su cinturón, ya le había visto antes, todo de negro, con capa gruesa y gris, causaba una sensación de miedo, sabiéndose en ventaja no titubeo en acercarse el elfo.

- ¿No me respondes? ¿Será que solo hablas ese idioma de los elfos?

No respondía el elfo, tan solo le retaba con la mirada.

- Eres excesivamente hermoso y eso aquí es un castigo – susurró a su oído

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Legolas

- ¡Entonces si me entiendes! Jajá jajá.. ¡Mucho mejor, será más agradable!

Hizo una seña al guardia que estaba a sus espaldas el cual salió unos momentos para volver con otros tres compañeros, igual de fuertes y armados que él.

A un lado de la celda en que se encontraba atado, había una habitación, con cojines alrededor, velas encendidas, inciensos encendidos liberando un suave aroma, cortinas abiertas dejando atravesar los rayos de la luna, una mesa con bebidas y copas vacías, una cama grande y mullida, con base de fuerte caoba, con doncel en ella, y unas cadenas en la cabecera ocultas, entrelazadas con una mascada de seda negra.

Allí es donde le conducían los hombres.

- ¡No! ¡Elbereth Gilthoniel! No…

- ¡Oi! ¡Sawaguna! ¡ Eh, silencio! - grito uno de los hombres que le llevaba por el brazo dándole una bofetada.

- ¡Itai! ¡Ranboo shinaide kudasai! – gritó el jefe enfadado.

Legolas semi inconsciente y aun aturdido por la poción fue acomodado en la cama, fueron atadas sus manos y sus pies a ambos extremos, las cadenas en sus manos le permitían cambiar de posición según lo había prevenido el jefe para anteriores ocasiones. En cambio las cadenas de sus pies no podían girar ni intercambiarse.

El líder hizo una seña, despidió a los guardias y escuchó el sonido de las puertas cerrándose por completo.

- Mi nombre es Pirre, soy el Jefe y líder de los Merkang del sur. – decía el hombre tomando una botella de vino y vaciando su contenido en una copa. – hemos vivido explotando las minas que los enanos han despreciado por encontrarse entra la suciedad e inmundicia de un lugar como este. Hacemos el trabajo que otros no desean..

El príncipe a nada atendía, sentía nauseas y su cabeza le seguía dando vueltas.

- Pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de salir de estas tierras a vender nuestra mercancía a otras partes..

Legolas tomó un breve respiro tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón el cual le indicaba un peligro acercándose.

- Pero esa vez que te vimos cabalgar hace un par de semanas creímos que se trataba de una especie de mensajero divino, nunca nos viste pero nosotros a ti sí.. Y debo decir que estuviste a punto de encontrarte con nuestros ojos si tu mente no estuviera hundida en otros pensamientos.

Ya no contaba con Aragorn al cual le suponía muerto, tan solo se tenía a sí mismo para salir de allí, para evitar mas dolor y sufrimiento.

- Por eso hemos esperado tu regreso pacientemente, hemos obtenido un buen resultado por nuestra espera, ¿no crees? – preguntó Pirre dejando la copa en la mesa. - ¿Pero como te he de llamar si no quieres decirme tu nombre?

Si pudiera soltarme de estas cadenas, si tuviera la suficiente fuerza..

- Eres elfo, y poco sé sobre el idioma mas si sé que el nombre de _Arlambeion_ te quedaría muy bien.. Te llamaré Arlam.. 

Pirré dejo su capa oscura junto a la mesa, sobre la silla, el elfo se quedo petrificado al ver que el hombre se quitaba el cinturón del cual pendía aquel enorme sable, sus ropajes poco a poco fueron cayendo ante su vista horrorizada, una palidez cubrió de lleno la faz de Legolas y deseo morir.

- Ven Arlam, no tengas miedo – dijo el hombre recostándose a un lado de la cama - ¿sabes que paso hoy en la tarde ante toda esa gente?

El elfo no respondió, no quería ni le interesaba saber.

- Les presente a mi nuevo consorte.

- Oh...

- Deberías alegrarte tomarás el lugar que muchas mujeres y hombres desearían, aunque solo sea por un mes. Tendrás todo lo que desees tan solo con pedírmelo

Pirré hablaba en serio, extrañas muertes habían terminado con sus anteriores esposas y consortes, todos, para alegría de su gente eran seleccionados entre personas que viajaban solitarias o en pequeños grupos fáciles de atacar. Nadie había durado mas de un mes a su lado.

- Ven acá y dame un beso. 

Legolas se aferraba al lado de su cama y le miraba con ira y desprecio.

- No lo hagas más difícil Arlam o sufrirás mucho.. Con el tiempo te acostumbraras y te llegará a gustar, estoy seguro.

El elfo escupió a Pirré quien le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

- ¡Maldito! – exclamó Legolas - ¡No te atrevas a tocarme o juró que te mataré!

- No podrás hacer nada mi querido Arlam.. Mas que gozarlo..

Pirré le acarició el cabello, y le dijo "Tottemo Kiree desu.." ¡Que bello eres! y añadió:

- El cabello negro es el que mejor te sienta y te hace más deseable a mis ojos.

El príncipe alejó su vista de tan desagradable persona y cerró los ojos. Pirré comenzó a besar su boca, Legolas la mantenía cerrada, quería alejar a su mente y su corazón de ese momento, quería morir allí mismo, en ese mismo instante, le acariciaba el cuello abriendo la fina bata azul hasta la cintura, exponiendo su atlético pecho.

Sus besos eran salvajes y parecían querer comerse de un bocado sus labios, el príncipe quería morderle alejarle de sí, quería darle un pretexto para que lo matará de una vez evitándole todo aquel dolor y humillación. Pero a nada atendía Pirré, quien había bajado por su cuello el cual se entretenía en morder, mordidas que le hacían soltar pequeños gritos de dolor al joven elfo. Siguió mordiendo, magullando y rasguñando, sus brazos mostraban ya  las marcas de sus dientes, su cuello, el rastro de su saliva. El rastro continuaba hacia el sur y se remontaba mas allá de sus caderas.

Tal parecía que su carrera no sería muy larga pues escuchaba el rugir de sus pulmones al llegar al clímax de su excitación.

- ¡Date vuelta! – dijo Pirré triunfante.

- ¡No! 

- ¡Qué te voltees! – gritó amenazador el hombre obligando al elfo a ponerse boca abajo y para evitar que se volteara, dejo caer todo su enorme peso sobre él.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! – exclamó Legolas profundamente asustado.

- Todos dicen lo mismo al principio..

El grito de Legolas se expandió por todo el castillo, llegando a oídos del mismo Aragorn, quien había conseguido llegar hasta su base misma, después de haber asesinado a dos guardias y tomar el uniforme de uno de ellos.

- ¡Legolas! – murmuró, un breve escalofrío recorrió sus venas al escuchar el eco alejarse. - ¡No por favor!.. ¡Oh! ¡Elbereth!


	7. La llegada de Aragorn

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, el resto pertenece a esta cabecita malévola, escrito simplemente con la finalidad de entretener. **__**

**_Nota:_**

El japonés no es mi fuerte y sólo me base en uno de mis folletos de aprendizaje, así que no exijan demasiado.~_~

**CAPITULO 7**

Aprovechando la luz de la luna, Aragorn entró por la ventana más próxima a él, está daba directamente al salón en que se encontraba la plancha en forma de flecha en donde momentos antes Legolas yacía. Un pequeño castillo de dos plantas era donde el montaraz se había internado, distinguíase del resto de chozas y tiendas que había a su alrededor, allí es donde supuso que encontraría a su amigo, hasta allí le había seguido el rastro como el mejor de los sabuesos. Distinguir el olor del elfo entra tanta suciedad no fue tan difícil, siguiendo el imperceptible aroma del príncipe y guiándose por las huellas de sus captores, había dado con su paradero.

 Todo era oscuridad en el salón, ya no se encontraba toda aquella gente en  la mañana  miraba extrañada al elfo, el montaraz avanzó con la daga en la mano, y caminando despacio se dirigió hasta la luz de la entrada principal del salón, dos guardias hablaban entre sí

- ¡El jefe es muy cruel! Nunca podré acostumbrarme a escuchar semejantes gritos durante las primeras noches - dijo él más bajo y gordo que se encontraba a la derecha

- En verdad que es un maldito, yo mismo lo hubiera asesinado si no es por que.. - respondió el delgado que estaba a la izquierda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Le tienes miedo?

El otro titubeaba al contestar mas bajando la cabeza se pudo escuchar que hablaba con voz muy baja:

- Sí, nunca sabes cuando te tendrá entre ojos si te pronuncias contra él, ya ves lo que pasó con Zaggy y sus hermanos

- ¡El solo pudo con los 3!

- Los destazo como una fiera, y luego sus hermanas tuvieron que pagar el precio

Aragorn entendía con dificultad lo que hablaban. Poco conocía la lengua y no la hablaba del todo bien, mas podía entender el tema.

- Konbawa – dijo el jefe de los Dúnedain llamándoles hacia el salón, saludando sin revelarse ante ellos.

- ¿Ano otoko, dare kana?. Este hombre, ¿quién es?-  pregunto el esbelto guardia apuntando su lanza hacia las sombras.

- Wakarimasen no lo sé - contestó su compañero siguiendo y entrando después de él.

Ambos entraron en la oscuridad para no salir mas a ver la luz. Aragorn tomó las espada de uno de ellos, la lanza del otro y su casco de acero para que le cubriera la cabeza, su rostro lo ennegreció con cenizas de las brazas que se extinguían  en la chimenea del salón.

- Ahora veamos donde esta.

Se dirigió a la siguiente entrada frente a él atravesando el gran comedor, ignoraba las demás puertas que le conducían a otras habitaciones y salas a los lados, un presentimiento le decía que el elfo se encontraba arriba, en la segunda planta. 

Aplicó el oído a la puerta y nada escuchó, despues de asegurarse que no tendría llave rapidamente la abrió previniendo un ataque frontal, mas dio con una escalera en forma de caracol muy oscura, el eco de ruidos extraños bajaban por ella. Temía lo peor, tal grito escuchado con anterioridad no le podía augurar nada bueno, se inquietaba al pensar en perder a su "joven" amigo, no sabría como responder ante Lord Elrond, Arwen y el mismo rey Thranduil ante la pérdida del elfo.

Subió peldaño por peldaño, la pequeña y extraña escalera estaba adornada en los muros con muchísimos nombres, todos escritos en su principio con hermosa letra, cada uno tallado sobre un recuadro de marfil enmarcado con caoba oscura, todos, excepto uno habían sido desastrosamente borrados con ralladuras burdas, uno solo permanecía limpio, recién escrito, clavado con nuevos remaches, intacto,  se podía leer bajo la luz de una antorcha "**_Arlam, el elfo_**". 

Aragorn no se equivocaba, ni siquiera tuvo que leer los nombres de los demás recuadros para darse cuenta que esa era la enorme lista de víctimas que el Jefe había elegido como esposas y consortes, todos ya muertos, todos con excepción de uno pensaba.

Un golpe resonó del otro lado de la gran puerta que se alzaba frente a él, después de lo cuál ningún sonido se escuchó, una agobiante y profunda calma reinaba en ese instante, no sentía ya las fuertes vibraciones que percibía desde que subía la escalera, no mas ruidos extraños, un silencio sepulcral le envolvía.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó arrojándose a la puerta con la espada en mano, esta era ancha y extremadamente pesada, obstruida por dentro y por fuera, le era imposible sin contar con la llave de la cerradura.

- ¡Legolas! – volvió a gritar desesperado tratando con todas sus fuerzas de tirar la puerta a golpes.

Al fin la puerta cedió después de interminables 10  minutos en que se desgarraba los brazos tumbando a empujones la puerta.

El ambiente del recibidor en que se encontraba le hizo temer un poco, las pálidas luces temblaban a su llegada como si trajera una nueva brisa a ese ambiente enviciado y sombrío, no se daba cuenta que su hombro sangraba lentamente ni de las astillas que le traspasaban gran parte de sus brazos, dándole pequeños tormentos que el ignoraba.

Al final del recibidor, cerca de las telas transparentes que le servían como cortinilla, un almohadón ensangrentado le daba la bienvenida. Sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente, no tendría ninguna piedad para con ese individuo, ese maldito abusador, ese que se llama "Jefe" entre su gente, ese monstruo que se había ganado el respeto basándose en temor y amenazas.

Camino con paso firme y seguro, el pasillo le parecía interminable y el seguí aferrándose a su daga, la cual daba vueltas por el mango tratando de tranquilizar sus ímpetus, queriendo estrangular con sus propias manos al infame regidor de aquel pueblo. Demasiado tarde había llegado. El espectáculo era devastador, sus ojos no podían dar razón de él, no podía entender como sucedió, sin escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, sin decir mas nada, palideció por completo no dando crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.


	8. Un escape desesperado

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, Pirre es de mi maléfica creación.. ¡Muajajaja! Escrito simplemente con la finalidad de entretener. **__**

CAPITULO 8

Al ver que su terrible secuestrador le tenía imposibilitado el movimiento, algo en su interior explotó, toda su sangre fría de elfo le afluyó a la cabeza y le ayudo a sacar fuerzas de su flaqueza, un ultimo movimiento desesperado antes de caer por completo en las garras de aquel hombre le obligaron a sacrificarse un poco, desgarrar sus hermosas manos sacándolas con terrible fuerza de los grilletes, agradeció a su madre el haberle heredado manos tan finas y ligeras, muñecas delgadas, manos varoniles y grandes, que una vez Minya había tocado.

Un gritó desgarrador salió de su boca al tiempo que sus dos manos se deshacían entre los grilletes. Prefería quedar manco, morir antes de ser objeto de las sucias intenciones de Pirre.

El joven se desesperaba debajo de él, se agitaba tratando de quitarle de encima, había logrado lo que pocos, zafando sus manos de los grilletes Legolas le demostraba que no era cualquier elfo indefenso e inútil, Pirre trato de forzarlo, tirando de sus brazos hacia atrás pero él lo empujó hacía su lado derecho haciendo caer su enorme masa al suelo, llevándose al elfo con él.

El hombre no le soltaba, le tenía por la cintura y el cuello, Legolas empezó a luchar contra él, como nunca lo había hecho, no le importó que sus manos estuvieran terriblemente heridas y desangrándose, prefería morir antes de permitir que le arrebatara su dignidad, Pirre no le dejaba ponerse en pie, las cadenas en sus pies le lastimaban haciéndole llagas y desgarrándole la piel con cada movimiento.

Pirre seguía aferrándose a el, la bata le impedía sujetarlo con fuerza ya que el elfo se deslizaba dentro de ella, un golpe certero en la ingle le hizo librarse un momento, para después darle un fuerte codazo en el rostro que le cegó por unos instantes, los cuales aprovecho Legolas para acercarse a la cama tratando en vano de sacar sus pies de aquellos grilletes que le torturaban..

El hombre se quejaba del dolor producido y aún así no le quitaba la mirada de encima al elfo, y al saber que enfrentaría una contienda, sacó una daga que siempre llevaba consigo, a pesar de encontrarse casi desnudo, el puñal se encontraba entre la cintura de sus interiores, forrado de un cuero grueso y oscuro, bien protegida para no causarle ningún daño, Pirre se cuidaba hasta en sus sueños y placeres, no llamó a algún guardia, el solo se bastaba para controlar la furia de cualquiera. No deseaba escuchar burlas sobre su valor, no deseaba saber que una de sus conquistas se le había revelado.

- ¡Ven aquí Arlam! ¡Ven aquí, bonito y te enseñaré a pelear! – dijo fascinándole con la mirada mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. 

Legolas no contestaba nada, miraba a Pirre aun en el suelo, le sonreía amenazadoramente, ambos cruzaron sus miradas, ambos sabían que solo uno saldría con vida de allí, y el elfo no tenía ninguna ventaja, con sus pies atados al pie de la cama, no podía moverse, aún así el valor no le faltaba, mas sentía sus piernas débiles, la poción aún se encontraba en sus venas, su cabeza le dolía espantosamente, su agilidad no era como la de costumbre y se sorprendía de haber podido mover esa enorme bola de grasa que se agitaba en el piso apoyandose en sus rodillas para ponerse en pie.

La única arma que tenía a su disposición era la espada que Pirre había dejado en la mesa frente a la cama, no sabía si las cadenas en sus pies le dieran suficiente distancia para ponerse en pie y acercarse al arma, rapidamente, bajo los pies al suelo pero no pudo dar un paso mas, Pirre había adivinado sus intenciones y le clavaba el puñal en la costilla izquierda.

Legolas no emitió ningún sonido, su boca se abrió mas no salía nada de ella, Pirre le miraba con triunfo, con la mano izquierda le tomo de la barbilla apretándola y le besó con profundo odio, la sangre de su nariz empapaba el rostro del elfo quien seguía con los ojos abiertos tratando de alcanzar la espada de la mesa, que parecía tan lejana.

 - No maldito, no vas a escapar, no te vas a ir así, dejándome así.. – susurró Pirre mientras le hundía poco a poco el puñal en el costado - ¿verdad que eres mío, Arlam? ¿Verdad que no te quieres ir?

A pesar de los golpes recibidos, de la nariz lesionada Pirre disfrutaba la batalla que le dio el elfo, le daría un sabor estupendo a su conquista, su vista se enturbiaba pero no le importaba, ya pasaría, nadie había resistido a sus maneras cuando el se lo proponía, ninguno, ni hombres ni mujeres, por mas fuertes que fueran pudieron hacer algo en contra de él, si hubo pocos que lograron zafarse de las cadenas, los aturdía con un golpe o simplemente dejándose caer encima de ellos, para luego castigarlos con una sesión salvaje y el mas cruel de los tormentos.

Con las manos desechas, con la fuerza que pudo reunir, Legolas empujo a Pirre lejos de él, tan solo un par de metros, tan solo un ligero empeñón, Pirre sonrió al ver la debilidad que el  joven presentaba.

- Ahora ven y te curare, pero antes me tienes que suplicar, vamos pídemelo, quiero verlo, mi querido elfo, quiero oírlo. Arrodíllate ante mí y pide por tu vida.

Legolas aún con el puñal en el costado, doblándose de dolor, empezaba a perder fuerzas, empezaba a caer de rodillas como el jefe quería, empezaba a creer que su vida no acabaría allí, que sería un largo tormento y ese hombre no le dejaría morir en paz, pues cuando hubiera perdido el conocimiento se aprovecharía de él para luego curarle para volver a hacer lo mismo mas delante, y eso el no lo soportaría, no quería vivir para verlo. 

Lentamente empezó a sacar el puñal de su cuerpo, Pirre le contemplaba mas asombrado aún, no creyó que el elfo tendría suficientes fuerzas para eso, menos aun que podría hacer algún esfuerzo con esa herida y las manos así.

"Un ultimo esfuerzo por favor, ¡Oh! ¡ Elbereth Gilthoniel!, Por favor, un ultimo sopló, no me dejes caer en esa terrible oscuridad" pensó el príncipe.

Una vez afuera la daga, ya no se encontraba más indefenso y dispuesto a pedir clemencia como pensaba Pirre, certeramente el elfo acertó a clavar la daga en la frente del hombre, y  sin gritar, sin hacer ninguna mueca mas que de asombró Pirre cayo de espaldas tumbando sillas y jarrones que había a su alrededor, un gran estruendo escuchó Legolas al tocar aquel depravado hombre el suelo, mientras él caía de rodillas. 

Sin fuerza y voluntad respiraba agitadamente, pero el dolor era grande, la sangre de sus manos se mezclaba con la de su costado, y le impedía saber que tan profunda era su herida. Además parecía que la daga estaba infectada con algún especie de veneno, el cual uniéndose a la posion que antes le habían suministrado le absorbía poco a poco las fuerzas y la vida.

Aun con los pies atados al pie de la cama, observo por ultima vez a Pirre tratando de asegurarse que efectivamente hubiera muerto, no quería mas dolor, no soportaba mas, no aguantaría mas humillación y vejaciones, no más.

- ¡Legolas! ¡Legolas! – gritaba alguien mas allá del pasillo golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

- Aragorn ... – murmuró el elfo antes de caer - ¡ Minya! – exclamó al momento de perder el conocimiento. 

En los bosques Oscuros, cerca del viejo camino, el príncipe hacia su guardia matutina, los días habían sido fríos, mas sin embargo habían sufrido ataques de las huestes del señor oscuro, y ya nada caminaba seguro entre sus árboles, era la primera vez que le tocaba hacer la guardia tan temprano y en un lugar tan apartado del reino, su padre había querido evitar que se expusiera, mas supo que el retenerlo en las cercanías del poblado le restaba méritos ante los demás guardianes del bosque, Legolas había comenzado con la etapa en que los viajes y los combates forjaban el carácter y daban la experiencia, en que se lanzaba lejos de casa para encontrar su destino, pero siempre bendecido había vuelto invicto y sin daños en los enfrentamientos que le ocurrían al salir de sus tierras, siempre había regresado con bien, conocía muy bien los caminos hacia Rivendel, Lorién y Erebor.

Ascacirithion le acompañaba como siempre, su fiel amigo de la infancia rara vez se le separaba cuando tenían que hacer guardias o ejercitaban con el arco y la espada, aún en las cacerías y peleas con otros miembros de la guardia, él estaba a su lado. Su confianza había sido probada a lo largo de los años, siempre amigos, siempre confidentes. 

A diferencia de Legolas, Ascas como le llamaban, tenía el cabello oscuro, y le llevaba sujeto en una trenza que le caía a media espalda, sus ojos eran pequeños y del color de la avellana, era casi tan alto como el príncipe, siempre llevando una sonrisa a donde le acompañaba, vestido de verde y negro, delgado y de piel morena clara.

- Este camino debe de ser poco frecuentado – dijo Ascar – vamonos y nadie notará la diferencia

- ¡Mas bajo! – susurró Legolas observando entre las ramas del árbol en que se encontraban trepados.- ¡y no sigas insistiendo!

- ¡Pero aquí nunca pasa nada!

- ¡Silencio! ... ¿tu como sabes?

- Me lo ha dicho Rair. Insistía en cambiarnos de turno, pues el siempre estaba por aquí. 

- Si te lo ha dicho él, tal vez sea por que quiere estar aquí, tranquilo, sin hacer nada mientras los demás pelean con los orcos.

- No lo creo, debe haber algo más. A nadie le gusta perder el tiempo sin hacer nada, prefiero una morir en una lucha a morirme de aburrimiento.

- ¡Silencio! Mas bajo...

- ¡Pero si no hay nada! ¡No se escucha nada! ¡Ni una mísera ardilla se acerca a estos lares!

- Mira, viene alguien por allí.

Ambos agacharon la cabeza, como si quisieran empotrarse en el árbol, perderse entre las ramas, confundirse. Una joven dama elfa venía acercándose por el camino.


	9. Huida del Palacio de Pirre

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, Minya, Pirre, Ascar y Rair, y todos los que desconozcan nombrados aquí son de mi invención. Escrito simplemente con la finalidad de entretener. **__**

CAPITULO 9

Este fue el escenario que Aragorn encontró en su entrada, un hombre robusto y desconocido casi desnudo tirado cerca de la entrada, un puñal atravesado en su frente y una nariz fracturada, con el rostro enteramente cubierto de sangre. Muerto. 

A su derecha vio a un joven que no reconoció al principio, una bata azul le envolvía, sus pies se encontraban aún encadenados a la cama y sus manos que estaban bajó su cabeza estaban casi desechas, como si les hubieran arrancado la piel a pedacitos, el cabello le ocultaba el rostro, un cabello familiar a el mas de otro color, descubriéndole el rostro su sangre se congeló.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó tomándole en brazos - ¿qué te hicieron? ¡Contesta por favor!

Aragorn observó que la sangre emanaba de su cuerpo, y que la herida era cercana al corazón.

Aun consiente Legolas le miró, y pareció no reconocerle por las ropas que llevaba pues  al principio por que le alejaba desesperado.

- ¡No, calma!¡Legolas!  ¡Soy yo Aragorn!

- ¡Aragorn! ¡El! ¿Esta muerto? – preguntó el elfo temblando a su pesar

- Sí.

- ¿Estas seguro? - insistió

- Sí.. 

- ¡Oh!  -exclamó el elfo llevándose las manos al costado para después caer en un sueño profundo.

- ¡Legolas!

Procedió Aragorn a liberarlo de las cadenas, bien sabía que no estarían a salvo mientras estuvieran en ese castillo, los guardias podrían venir, podrían atacarlos y el no se encontraba en condición de dejar a su compañero solo y herido mientras el luchaba, la puerta había sido desecha y la gente debió haber escuchado los golpes, no estaba seguro de que tan rudo sería ese hombre en sus sesiones pero esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para que los guardias no encontraran nada extraño ante tales golpes.

Los grilletes no cedían a su esfuerzo, su presión no era lo suficiente para abrirles, lo mejor sería tener la llave o en ultima instancia cortar el pedazo grueso de madera que sujetaba la cadena al pie de la cama, colocó al príncipe en el suelo con delicadeza, fue hasta Pirre y buscó entre sus asquerosas carnes las llaves, no les encontró, fue hasta sus ropas y en un bolsillo de su saco encontró varias llaves que esperaba fueran las que el necesitaba.

Después de unos minutos de probar varias llaves, la cuarta abrió los grilletes que el elfo llevaba en sus pies, si hubiera llegado antes, si hubiera corrido un poco más rápido hubiera evitado el daño que tenían sus manos y la herida que llevaba en el costado.

Rompió una de las sábanas que cubrían la cama y vendó al elfo lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de para la hemorragia, le cubrió con la bata para después tomarlo en brazos, su peso sorprendentemente era ligero para alguien de su estatura y de su edad, las manos también fueron vendadas y puestas sobre su pecho para no lastimarlas mas, sus pies protegidos de mas daños.

En la puerta Ni´Lin y su esposo le miraban asustados.

- ¡Dame desu yo! ¡Es imposible! - exclamó Bhored dando un paso hacia delante, acercándose al cadáver del Pirre, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

- ¿Kono otoko, doo shimasu ka? ¿Que hacemos con este hombre? preguntó Ni´Lin sin dejar de observar a Aragorn y al elfo que llevaba en brazos.

- ¿Chotto sumimasen? ¿Podrían ayudarme? – preguntó Aragorn aferrándose a la idea de que la gente de ese pueblo parecía no querer a su líder.

Los dos le miraron extrañados, aun Bhored llevaba la espada en mano, mas no parecía tener intención de atacarlo.

- ¿ Go shussin wa dochira desu ka?z¿De donde eres? – preguntó el esposo de Ni´Lin dando un paso hacia el montaraz.

- Rivendel. ¿Supein-go wakarimasu ka? ¿Hablas español[Jun1] ?

- Hai, sukoshi...Si, un poco – contestó Bhored guardando su espada al escuchar ese lugar, que para él significaba libertad y esplendor

- ¿Me ayudarán? Necesito ayuda para mi amigo, esta gravemente herido y debo llegar a Lorién para que lo sanen

- ¿Moo ichido, onegai shimasu? ¿Puede repetir, por favor?

Aragorn se desesperó, pero ellos eran la única ayuda pensaba que podría encontrar en ese territorio.

- Amigo... herido.. Necesita.. Sanador.. Lorien... caballos.. carreta.. – dijo apretando suavemente a Legolas y mirándole para darle significado a sus palabras.

- Seguir.

Ni´Lin le miraba asombrada y no daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero muerto el jefe su corazón descanso como de una terrible carga, volverían a ser el pueblo minero que eran antes, hacía ya tanto tiempo de eso que parecía confundirse con sus sueños, volverían a elegir a su líder por votación como antes, todo sería mejor ahora que Pirre se había ido.

Pero aun quedaban pocos seguidores del muerto, el pueblo podría hacerse cargo de ellos pero ahora todo estaba muy reciente para poder confiar en la reacción de su comunidad. Podrían cometer un error que después lamentarían.

Aragorn salió en pos de Bhored seguido de una Ni´Lin confundida. Le guió de nuevo por la escalera por donde había subido, mas no atravesaron esta vez el comedor, tomaron por la puerta de la derecha, la cual les condujo a través de lo que el montaraz reconoció  a pesar de la oscuridad, como una cocina, por las grandes estufas y recipientes que se encontraban allí. 

A la salida de la cocina, Bhored hizo una señal de espera, la noche era oscura pero Aragorn temía que la luna saldría para descubrirle, el viento soplaba aun helado y dudaba que dejara a las nubes en paz. Podían verle alguien, podía interferir con su escape.

Si en su caso el se encontrara solo no tendría que haber pedido la ayuda de nadie mas, si Legolas se hubiera encontrado en optimas condiciones hacía ya tiempo que hubieran abandonado ese lugar, pero no podía arriesgarse, ya mucho se jugaba en creerle a ese desconocido, pero pensaba que si estando en la habitación, hallándole indefenso, llevando a herido en los brazos, con la furia de encontrar a su jefe muerto, no le mató, dudaba que lo hiciera en otro lugar, aun así desconfiaba, esa gente tenía ideas raras, podrían emboscarlo y torturarlo a él y Legolas, y sabía que el elfo no resistiría mas.

- ¡Diablos! – exclamó Aragorn al ver que un par de minutos habían pasado y no había respuesta del hombre que se había alejado a una pequeña choza. Dio dos pasos en otra dirección mas la mano de Ni´Lin le detuvo.

- ¡Chotto matte kudasai! ¡Espere un poco por favor!

Aragorn entendió y aguardo unos minutos mas hasta que vio a Bhored acercarse entre la oscuridad.

- ¡Kotchi da, .. Kotchi! Por aquí, por aquí!

El montaraz no entendió lo que decía mas viendo las señas le siguió. El desconocido entro al establo y salió con la rienda en la mano conduciendo a unos caballos, una pequeña carreta venía detrás de el, Aragorn sonrió y su rostro se iluminó con esperanza.

- Doomo arigatoo godzaimashita – expresó colocando a Legolas en la carreta, Ni´Lin le trajo una de las mantas con que se cubría su esposo estando de guardia

- Iie, doo itashimashite ¡De nada!

- ¿Lorién wa tooi desu ka? ¿Esta lejos Lorién ? - preguntó cubriendo al elfo de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Ah!Ee, chotto tooi kedo, atchi da! Si, un poco, ¡es por allá!- contestó Bhored señalando el camino en oscuridad.

- Doomo arigato – volvió a repetir Aragorn haciendo una breve reverencia para luego tomar las riendas e iniciar el camino – Sayoonara

- ¡Ki o tsukete! ¡Cuídese!– le dijo Bhored.

Ambos vieron a un hombre y un elfo alejarse, ambos vieron la luna aparecer de entre las sombras, ambos sabían que de ahora en adelante todo sería mejor, podrían manejar los problemas con los aun renegados al cambio, todo sería como antes pero ahora con esa terrible experiencia, nunca mas dejarían que alguien les atormentara y se aprovechara de su bondad. Seguirían excavando entre la suciedad mas nunca mas dejaría que esta entrara en sus corazones.

Aragorn llevaba el corazón acongojado de tristeza y desesperación, arreciaba el paso de los caballos y si hubiera estado en su poder los podría haber hecho volar, mas cansar y hacer explotar los caballos no sería la respuesta, debían durarle un buen trayecto, en él ultimo de los recursos hacer un breve descanso y tomar los caballos sin la carreta para acelerar el paso.

Mas no sabía si el elfo resistiría tanto movimiento, por lo que poco que pudo observar de la herida no parecía mortal, mas si muy cerca del corazón y temía que hubiera algún tipo de veneno que infectara su sangre, haciendo debilitar su sistema de saneamiento. Otra cosa que le preocupaba eran las reservas, al salir del campamento tan solo tuvo oportunidad de llevar pocas provisiones con él, lo demás lo había dejado en la cueva junto con el agua de reserva de ambos, sin embargo reconoció un trayecto del camino que había tomado al llegar allí y  supo que tendrían que pasar de nuevo por ese punto, esperaba encontrar las bolsas de viaje aun allí, curar a Legolas con alguna hierba que encontrara en su bolsa o en Lorién, y oraba con gran devoción por que la voluntad de Legolas no se hubiera dañado con este terrible encuentro, un elfo no moría mas que asesinado o de tristeza, o simplemente cuando ya no deseaban vivir. La fuerza de voluntad del príncipe era determinante para que quisiera seguir viviendo.

Minyawethiel venía caminando, cargaba un morral en la espalda y la cabeza agachada, como pensativa, ambos guardias no la veían muy bien, parecía, joven y bonita, alta y esbelta como la mayoría de las elfas, usaba un vestido verde oscuro, su rostro lo ocultaba con una capucha de color café, llevaba algo en las manos que cuidaba profundamente. 

- ¡Vamos a ver quien es! – exclamó Ascas haciendo por bajarse.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Y si se trata de un espía? ¿Alguna clase de bruja?

- No lo creo..

- ¡¿La vamos a dejar pasar así nomás?!

- ¡Silencio!.. Te escuchará,... ya se acerca, veamos como es y luego resolvamos..

- Te podría hechizar con una mirada, alguna especie de encanto, tal vez..

- ¡Sssshh!

Minya se acercaba mas y más al árbol donde se encontraban ambos centinelas, el príncipe pudo observar la belleza de su rostro, el fulgor de sus ojos verdes reflejaban la luz de la mañana, su boca era pequeña y risueña, acostumbrada a reír, de un color cereza muy hermoso, el cabello rojizo le caía en hermosas cascadas sobre sus hombros. El arco de sus delineadas cejas enmarcaban la mirada mas dulce y cándida que atrapaban el pensamiento..

Sus manos espléndidamente cuidadas parecían pertenecer a alguna princesa, manos parecidas solo había visto en Arwen, y en la Dama Galadriel, su piel era blanca y tersa, iluminada en el rostro con destellos rosados en las mejillas. Así era la dama elfa que había atrapado el corazón del príncipe elfo. Si emitía algún tipo de hechizo, él había caído.

- ¿ Rair? – preguntó la joven deteniéndose en el árbol después de ellos. - ¿estas allí?

Ascas le iba a contestar mas Legolas no le dejo.

- ¿Rair? – pregunto de nuevo Minya sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Después de unos momentos en que pareció observar los árboles a su alrededor con mas detenimiento, Legolas tropezó con su mirada, sentía que le traspasaban el corazón, el flechazo había llegado directamente a él, mas no hubo respuesta de ella, pareció no verle, no haberle reconocido entre las ramas de aquel árbol, Minya continuó con su camino.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Legolas? ¿Olvidaste la consigna?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me impediste contestarle? ¿Por qué no la interrogamos?

- No es necesario.

- ¿Cómo que no es necesario?

- Ella conoce a Rair, y él estuvo aquí antes que nosotros, así que la joven debe de ser de confiar.

- ¿Confías en Rair?

En verdad que el príncipe no conocía esa respuesta, muy poco fue el trato que él tuvo con Rair, un elfo mayor que él por 352 años, edad de su hermano mayor. Escuchaba los comentarios que varias personas hacían de él, las damas opinaban que era muy apuesto, todo un caballero, un elfo digno de cualquier princesa, su cabello negro y ojos verdes eran el objetivo de muchas elfas, mas algo les inquietaba desde hace un tiempo pues por mas que le llamaban, o le invitaban a sus reuniones, parecía inmune al encanto de las damas presentes, sonreía con todas y a todas atendía, mas nunca se le conoció algún amorío, de los caballeros en cambio, escuchaba que era un elfo de cuidado, no muy sociable y con un carácter fuerte, posesivo; a su vista simplemente fue un compañero de entrenamientos y buen competidor en los torneos de arco, donde Legolas alcanzaba el 1er lugar Rair obtenía por poco margen el 2do.

- Sólo sé que él esta de nuestro lado y no creo ninguna traición de su parte.

- ¡Bah! Aun así debíamos interrogarla.

- Mañana pasará por aquí, y si no es mañana será el siguiente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pues debe conocer muy bien a Rair, y por lo mismo lo busca por que sabe que esta aquí.

- ¿Será su pareja? ¿Su esposa?

El príncipe no lo había pensado, no vio si llevaba alguna sortija, creyó recordar que no, nada llevaba en sus manos. Mas la duda le asaltó. ¿Sería este el amor secreto que tenía Rair?.

Por su paso por la cueva Aragorn había tomado todos los víveres que aún encontró, así como las bolsas de viajes que ambos llevaban, casi sin daño alguno, pues los hombres de Pirré solo habían tomado las armas y los objetos de valor que encontraron a su paso.

Colocó las pertenencias al lado de su amigo y se detuvo un momento para observarle, su respiración era fatigosa, y su palidez era extrema, sus labios temblaban, mas no sabía a ciencia cierta si se trataba del aire helado que soplaba o por el veneno que poco a poco actuaba en sus venas. Busco entre sus pertenencias, y las encontró dentro de un pequeño morral, unas cuantas hojas de athelas podrían retrasar la acción de la poción, hizo nuevas vendas de una camisa que él llevaba y protegió la herida del elfo con ellas, le levantó un poco para darle agua a sus labios resecos.

- ¿Legolas? ¿Me escuchas?

El príncipe no respondía, su garganta le molestaba y batallaba para respirar, su debilidad era mucha, mas miro a Aragorn como despertando de un sueño.

- ¿Puedes pasar agua? Toma, bebe.

Aragorn sostuvo la bota en sus labios y le dio de beber poco a poco, sorbo a sorbo, el agua de Rivendel le hacía recobrar un poco el animo, un poco las fuerzas. El montaraz se preocupo, si antes había visto la preocupación en los hermosos ojos azules de Legolas, ahora lo que miraba no le gustaba nada, una tristeza profunda, una depresión total reflejaban  en apariencia la mirada de aquel elfo.

* * *

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [Jun1] Bueno, es que no pude encontrar la palabra ingles..ya saben...^_^


	10. De Minya y la llegada a Lothlorien

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, Minya, Rair, Altadil y demás personajes ajenos a esta historia son de mi producto de mi imaginación. Escrito simplemente con la finalidad de entretener. **__**

CAPITULO 10

Mucho tiempo llevaban en el camino y el elfo no parecía mejorar, al contrario, pasaba el mayor tiempo del día dormido, pero lo mas que le preocupaba a Aragorn es que lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, y la costumbre en la gente de esa raza era hacerlo con ambos ojos abiertos a la luz de las estrellas y del sol, mucho debía ser el dolor para no querer reflejarlo en sus pupilas.

Día y noche continuaba Aragorn por su camino, no descansaba mas que unas cuantas horas, la cuarta noche cuando no pudo resistir mas el viaje tomo un ligero receso, los caballos no aguantarían mas que el si seguía con ese ritmo de viaje.

Haciendo una pequeña fogata cerca de la carreta, se sentó a observar las llamas agitarse frente a él, con las rodillas flexionadas, con las manos ensangrentadas de sangre del elfo, con el cansancio reflejado en su noble rostro, Aragorn cayó rendido.

El elfo soñaba, tenía sueños o alucinaciones como pensaba el montaraz, su hermoso rostro estaba demacrado, los labios resecos y el cabello oscurecido, carente de la luz que siempre reflejaba, sus manos ocultas tras los vendajes que el mortal le había puesto, su pecho comprimido en las jirones de tela oscurecidos por la sangre seca, temblaba el elfo, y su frente mostraba los signos de agitación febril, gotas de sudor sobre su frente y una lágrima inadvertida a través de su rostro.

- Minya... – susurró Legolas en su delirio.

- ¡Legolas!- exclamó Aragorn al escucharlo hablar, tan ligero era su sueño a pesar del cansancio que podría jurar que escuchaba cada respiro que exhalaba el elfo. - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Minya..

- ¿quién es ella? ¿ de quien hablas? – preguntó sorprendido.

- ¡No la podré ver!

- No digas eso, amigo, ya llegaremos, solo concéntrate en descansar, tu habilidad para sanar y las manos de los sanadores te aliviarán de esa pena.

- ¡No quiero verla! – gritó alejando a Aragorn con fuerza.

- ¡Legolas! – clamó el hombre sujetando los brazos del elfo para que no se hiciera mas daño.

- ¡No soy digno.. le he fallado..

- No digas eso, ella te espera..

No habiendo dicho eso el príncipe volvió a caer en su sueño. Aragorn tomo la bota de agua y vertió unas gotas en los labios el elfo, reviso los vendajes, limpio las heridas lo mejor que pudo e hizo nuevas vendas con lo que quedaba de su ultima camisa, a excepción dela que terapia puesta, no le quedaba nada mas. Utilizó sus ultimas hojas de athelas para combatir el dolor, la tarde siguiente deberían llegar a Lorien, si no es que antes él caía muerto de cansancio antes. El siguiente día le debía traer con la luz del sol mas esperanza.

- ¡Rair! – exclamó Minya al encontrar a su amigo en las cercanías del castillo haciendo guardia 

- Minya, ¿a que has venido?

- Te he buscado en el lugar de siempre mas no parecía encontrarse nadie.

- Lo dudo, alguien debió tomar mi lugar – respondió Rair desviando la mirada celosa en su rostro. Altadil debió de colocar a alguien allí y el sabía de quienes se trataba.

- Pues nadie me ha contestado. Toma.

Minya colocó el paquete que llevaba en las manos de Rair.

- ¿qué es esto?

- Mi madre no acepta tu ofrecimiento. Ella misma se procurara de plantas sanadoras.

- Pero, si yo lo hice con mucho gusto..

- No cuando lo usas como pretexto para ganar su confianza. No se llega al corazón de mi madre así.

- ¡Minya! Tu sabes por que lo hago... – respondió Rair dándole un toque mas suave a su voz y acariciándole el  hermoso cabello color de fuego.

- Rair...- respondió ella alejando su brazo.

El elfo se acercó un poco mas a la joven, quien le miraba confundida, Rair hizo por besarla pero ella se apartó.

- Minya, tu sabes lo que mi corazón siente por ti y no puedes negar que tu también sientes lo mismo.

- Rair, yo nunca te he dado motivos para pensar eso. 

- Tu me has visitado en mis guardias, has llevado mi comida, me has acompañado en las fiestas.

Minya se encontraba desorientada, no sabía si lo que sentía por Rair era amor o solo agradecimiento, el fue quien había ayudado a ella y a su madre cuando un grupo de Orcos atacó el pequeño poblado donde vivían, solo 5 pequeñas Familias vivían en Tuluss, un poblado a 10 minutos del castillo. 

Las plantas sanadoras que Rair había regalado a Silotriel, la madre de Minya, las utilizaba para curar a Elenia su pequeña hermana mortal quien sufría de constantes dolores en sus piernas a causa de una enfermedad que le aquejaba desde pequeña..

- Solo es agradecimiento lo que siento por ti Rair, no lo confundas.

- ¿Y aquel beso en el bosque? ¿fue también por agradecimiento?

A la joven le avergonzaba recordar el momento en que ella pareció expresar su gratitud  mas de lo debido, cuando Rair la acompañaba a su casa después de terminar su guardia y ella se mostraba muy contenta por que él le había llevado mas plantas curativas. No negaba que Rair le parecía el elfo mas guapo y agradable que hubiera conocido, y eso era mucho decir por que aunque Minya era una elfa muy reservada y tranquila, creía conocer aun de simple vista a cada varón del reinado, mas sin embargo los comentarios que escuchaba acerca de él le inspiraban cierta desconfianza, y aun así no habían tenido ningún fundamento a los ojos de ella. Aun no.

- Disculpa mi atrevimiento esa ocasión, Rair. No se volverá a repetir.

Y diciendo esto la joven se dirigió de regreso a su hogar, no encontrado ya por su camino con las miradas de aquellos dos centinelas quienes habían iniciado su ronda por las cercanías

Llegando a las fronteras de Lorien, Aragorn había notado que Legolas no se movía, simplemente dormía, aun con los ojos cerrados, ya no expresaba ningún quejido o dolor, sus movimientos casi habían disminuido, su fiebre había cedido gracias a los tes de hierbas que le había suministrado, mas sin embargo no sabía si el estado que presentaba sería alguna mejoría o una antesala a lo peor. Nunca le había tocado ver a un elfo enfermo, esa era particularmente raro, mas si había tenido la ocasión de presenciar a elfo heridos por flechas o dardos envenenados, quienes sufrían una grave agonía si no se les presentaba atención a tiempo y luego morían.

La luminosidad que presentaba familiar a su naturaleza parecía abandonarle, el cabello negro le hacia parecer mas grande pero aun así joven, sus labios firmemente cerrados, resecos, sus manos protegiéndose una a la otra sobre su pecho, sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas, yaciendo de lado, sin que el sol iluminara mas que su pálido rostro.

Así llegaron a las lindes de Lorien, donde pronto Aragorn deseaba encontrar ayuda.

- ¡Nuhta! – exclamó una voz desde los árboles.

Aragorn detuvo su paso al saber que se encontraba rodeado.

- 'I lassi lantar omentielvo ' Las hojas caen en la hora de nuestro encuentro - dijo el mortal con pesadumbre

- ´Elda tira pella Lorien, Telcontar´ Un elfo vigila  mas allá de los bordes de Lorien, Trancos - contestó el guardia con los arcos apuntando al pecho como precaución. - ¡Aragorn! – añadió acercándose por la derecha haciendo seña con la mano a sus compañeros de que bajaran los arcos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Legolas.. – respondió el exhausto indicando la carreta – Necesita ayuda y reposo.

- ¿Pero quien es él? ¡El no es..! ¡Legolas! – exclamó Haldir impresionado - ¡Pero ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

El montaraz no podía dar un paso mas, sus fuerzas decaían después de haber pasado 5 días sin comer ni beber, ni siquiera dormir al pasar sus noches cuidando del sueño del elfo.

- ¡ Haldir, ayúdalo por favor! – exclamó Aragorn antes de caer semi inconsciente en brazos del guardián de Lorien.

- ¡Atta eldar! ¡Dos elfos¡

Dos pares de brazos se ofrecieron a conducir al mortal hasta las habitaciones de descanso. Haldir condujo el mismo la carreta hasta los grandes salones, le tomó en brazos y le llevo por las escalinatas entre los árboles para luego depositar a Legolas en una cama mullida y buscar  al sanador mas capacitado a su juicio. 

El sanador era un elfo ya grande de edad, experto en todas esas materias que llevan consigo las batallas, flechas, venenos, quemaduras, desgarres, etc. Como cosa mas apremiante examino la herida del puñal en el costado de Legolas, la infección parecía continuar ya que un tratamiento a tiempo con hojas de Athelas solo previno que fuera mas fuerte el dolor. Utilizando todos los medios que tenía a su alcance, el curador atendió al príncipe elfo, le lavo y le vendo la herida. 

Haldir no se separaba de él, mas tampoco había descuidado el trato que daban a Aragorn quien reposaba a su pesar en una habitación contigua. No parecía estar al tanto de lo que había sufrido el joven elfo, no encontraba explicación para las heridas en las manos y en los pies. Le veía allí, indefenso y débil, y lo mas extraño y raro de todo era ese horrible color negro con que le habían teñido el cabello, le hacía ver oscuro y triste. No le gustaba y le costó identificar al elfo a primera vista.

El sanador concluyo con su pecho y pasó a revisar las manos y pies del elfo, nunca había visto manos tan dañadas, y la piel de los pies no parecía haber sufrido mas que excoriaciones y raspones.

Revisó ambas manos con gran cuidado, mas expresó a Haldir que el se consideraba incapaz de regresarle al elfo la antigua tersura y belleza de sus manos. Podría curarlas, volverlas a su funcionamiento normal, mas el aspecto sería pobre.

La Dama Galadriel había sido enterada de la llegada de Aragorn y Legolas,  además del  estado en que se encontraba este ultimo, entró a la habitación del príncipe y escuchó con mucha atención las noticias que les daba el curador, partió unos momentos para volver llevando en sus manos un frasco plateado que contenía un líquido del mismo color.

Se acercó a la cabecera de la cama en que yacía, la mirada era tierna y llena de nobleza, bien conocía ella a Legolas desde su nacimiento, bien le había visto crecer y correr entre los árboles  del Bosque Oscuro, y le parecía una verdadera tristeza verlo en esas condiciones, cambiado tanto en su aspecto, tanto físico como espiritual. 

Ella misma sentía el dolor que atravesaba el corazón de Legolas, un dolor que no conocía de medicinas, que no podía curar otra persona mas que él mismo.

"Legolas entula olollon" Legolas vuelve desde los sueños - murmuró la dama al oído derecho, y luego volviéndose al sanador ordenó:

- Enjuagad las manos del joven, durante dos noches seguidas cada vez que la luna este en lo mas alto. Tal vez su habilidad de sanación como elfo le ayude, mas la _Elentelpina_ le hará recobrar la antigua apariencia.

- Así se hará – contestó el sanador mientras hacían una reverencia cuando la dama abandonaba la habitación.

- Eso será cerca de la media noche, si ha terminado con las curaciones me gustaría que atendiera a una persona mas.

- ¿se encuentra en la misma condición del joven?

- No, mas bien debe ser agotamiento de lo que sufre, mas quisiera que le considere en lo que necesite.

- Bien, vamos.

Haldir y el sanador pasaron a la habitación contigua donde otro de los sanadores hablaba con Aragorn, tratando de persuadirlo de que descansará, y al ver que alguien mas entraba se separó un momento de él.

- ¿cómo se encuentra Legolas? – preguntó interrogando directamente a Haldir reincorporándose en la cama.

- El mismo sanador te podrá decir mejor que yo.

- El joven se encuentra recuperándose, mas me preocupa el hecho de que duerma con los ojos cerrados, no es buena señal.

- ¿se debe al veneno? ¿ a las heridas?

- No lo creo así, he visto esas heridas y peores en otros elfos, y con cuidados y atenciones logran sanar, mas a mi parecer, él sufre de algún tipo de tristeza, de algo interior, y eso, ninguna medicina conocida por mi o por la Dama Galadriel podría sanarle

Aragorn se figuraba lo que sería; el trato que había recibido en los últimos días parecía haber troncado la existencia feliz del elfo, consideraba el encuentro que Legolas tuvo con Haldir, el acercamiento que tuvo con él mismo, y por último el secuestro de Pirré, quien le había llevado hasta el extremo de un auto sacrificio. Pensaba que las intenciones de Haldir y las de él mismo,  aunque no eran dignas y honrosas, no le ponían en grave aprieto, ya que el elfo se supo defender, sino un poco tarde, de ambos, dejándoles saber que el no le interesaba ninguna de esos acercamientos entre personas del mismo genero, sean o no de la misma raza.

Estudiaba con detenimiento que consecuencias traería al corazón tan sensible a la par que valiente como el de Legolas, pues tan terribles actos, unos muy cercanos de otros, podrían afectarle en su forma de ser. ¿Le ayudaría en su crecimiento personal o por el contrario, le haría caer en una profunda depresión e inseguridad en él mismo.? 

- Debo verlo – dijo Aragorn tratando de ponerse en pie.

- Aún te encuentras débil y en nada ayudaras a Legolas al verlo así.

- ¿Ya despertó?

- Aun no. Desde que llegaron no ha abierto los ojos.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Aragorn volviendo a tomar asiento en la cama, sentía una profunda tristeza al escuchar eso.

- ¿qué pasa? ¿qué sucedió? ¡Dime Aragorn por favor!

Aragorn volvió los ojos hacia los sanadores, quienes entendiendo la indirecta se salieron de la habitación sin afectación. Haldir puso atención a cada palabra que salía de Aragorn, guardándose sus comentarios y preguntas para el final.

- ... Le encontré semidesnudo atado con cadenas al pie de una cama. Al parecer el hombre quiso aprovecharse de la ocasión, mas Legolas se lo impidió terminando con la vida de ese infame y casi con la suya también.

- ¡Oh! ¡Quisiera haber podido acompañarles, tal vez se habría podido evitar todo esto! 

- Haldir, dime la verdad, ¿se encuentra muy mal?

- Tu mismo escuchaste lo que yo sé, algo le aqueja, tal vez tantas aflicciones y problemas que llegaron a él.. Algún dolor secreto que nos oculta en sus sueños..

El elfo de Lorien había dado con la respuesta, a su mente vino la voz de Legolas que entre los sueños llamaba a una dama elfa. En el pensamiento de Aragorn también había crecido esa idea. 

- ¡Legolas esta enamorado! – exclamaron los dos a la par.

Ascar y Legolas de nuevo en su rutina de vigilancia esperaban en la cima de aquel árbol.

- ¿Piensas que volverá a pasar?

- Debe de ser así, creo que debe vivir cerca de aquí.

- He preguntado su nombre...

Legolas no contestó. Su compañero adivinaba el sentimiento que el príncipe empezaba a albergar en su corazón y le gustaba hacerle sufrir un poco.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? – preguntó Ascar con mirada maliciosa.

- Aun así me lo dirás. ¿a quien le has preguntado?

- Sima´l, el compañero de Rair cuando rondaban por aquí. Parece ser que la joven vive cerca de los límites del reino junto con su madre y hermana. 

- ¿Pero como es que nunca la había visto antes?, creí conocer a todas las...

El príncipe se ruborizó un poco. Había sido muy cortés y servicial con cada nueva dama elfa que conocía, todos sabían de los frecuentes líos amorosos en que se había metido cuando alguna dama creyendo ser la elegida por el corazón del elfo le insinuaba la palabra compromiso y como la peste el huía de ese voto matrimonial, aún no se consideraba listo, aún no daba con la compañera correcta que compartiera la eternidad a su vida. 

Simplemente las consideraba amigas, nada más, pero ellas frecuentemente malinterpretaban las señales, cuando alguna vez el les pedía una pieza para bailar, cuando él aceptaba un baile, cuando componía un hermoso cantó a la luz de la luna, la vez que el aceptó un paseo a caballo por los límites del bosque, la ocasión en que el acepto la comida preparada por alguna joven doncella elfa... e incontables ocasiones mas.

- En fin, ¿cuál es su nombre?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo? – dijo Ascar dándole un pequeño empujoncito.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Ascar!

Una risita impertinente provenía del árbol mientras Legolas caía sin daño alguno sobre el  camino hacia el castillo.

- ¡Ascar!

- ¡Pregúntale, anda!

No había mas que hacer, la joven Minya al ver caer del árbol a un elfo se detuvo, le examinó con detenimiento y comprendió que sería un guardia del bosque que hacia sus rondas matutinas. Se encaminó hacia para observar si habría sufrido algún daño.

- ¿ Se encuentra usted bien ?

- Si.. gracias..

Legolas había quedado mudo ante la encantadora mirada de aquella joven.


	11. Un joven elfo enamorado

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, Minya, Rair, Ascar, Altadil y demás personajes ajenos a esta historia son de míos, ok? Escrito simplemente con la finalidad de entretener.****

**CAPITULO 11**

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – preguntó Aragorn a Haldir intrigado.

- Es que él... Habla dormido... – respondió el elfo con algo de timidez mas también la duda le asaltó - ¿y tu como lo averiguaste?

- Él lo dijo en su enfermedad... Minya es su nombre

- Si, ese mismo, creí recordarle. Debe amarla mucho para estar siempre pensando en ella.. ¿Te comento algo acerca de ella?

- Parece ser que no se siente muy bien con respecto a lo que paso y teme no ser un buen partido para ella.

- ¡¿Pero por que?! El no tiene nada que reprocharse, en realidad debe de valorarse mucho mas, cualquiera estaría orgulloso de que él estuviera a su lado.

Los ojos de Haldir brillaban al decir esta frase y para Aragorn ese brillo no pasó desapercibido.

- Fueron estos últimos acontecimientos los que le dañaron, - continuó el heredero de Isildur- y creo que tú también tuviste algo que ver en ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tu bien sabes a lo que me refiero Haldir..

- Nada paso entre nosotros. – respondió el elfo poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Nada?

- Nada. Un malentendido. Nada más. Tu mismo habrías actuado del mismo modo si se te presentara la ocasión. – contestó Haldir dirigiendole una fría mirada

- ¿Yo?-contestó Aragorn ofendido - ¿Me insultas acaso?

- Solo digo que he visto la mirada que pones en él, sobre todo aquella vez que le saludaste en Rivendel.

- Eso no demuestra nada.- respondió el hombre evitando la penetrante mirada del elfo

Haldir no quedó muy convencido con la actitud de Aragorn mas aún así agregó:

- Bien... retiro lo dicho entonces y te doy una sincera disculpa, mas ahora debo retirarme.

- ¿Quién esta con Legolas? – preguntó Aragorn al ver que el Loriende se retiraba

- Ahora se encuentra solo, enviaré un sanador para que este con él todo el tiempo posible.

- Yo quiero estar allí, tal vez podría ayudarle a sanar.

- No podrías hacer mucho en tu condición. Descansa, yo regresaré a la media noche a curarle.

Diciendo esto Haldir salió dejando a Aragorn solo con sus pensamientos, no tuvo el valor de confesarle al elfo lo que había pasado en la cueva, tal vez el mismo contribuyó a la tristeza del elfo. Tristeza que bien podría causarle la muerte, eso le atormentaba.

Legolas retiraba el cabello que la brisa y el salto habían puesto sobre su rostro, la joven sonrió y él respondió de igual forma

- ¿Es usted un guardia nuevo? Nunca lo había visto por aqu

- ¡Ah! No.. yo.. no soy nuevo, solo que había estado de viaje y en algunas encomiendas, mas siempre he servido al rey.

- Bueno, si se encuentra usted bien, seguiré mi camino.

- ¿Eh? ¡No!

- ¿Cómo dice?

- No es conveniente que camine usted sola por estos rumbos, dama mía.

- Estoy acostumbrada a este camino, además sé defenderme – respondió Minya mostrando a Legolas la pequeña daga que llevaba escondida en el brazo siempre con ella. – así que con su permiso..

El príncipe no sabía que más decir, ni que más hacer. No quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad de hablar con ella, mas tampoco deseaba importunarla. Ella se alejó sin preocuparse si él la seguía con la mirada o si deseaba hablarle un poco más.

- ¡Has perdido una valiosa oportunidad, mi querido Legolas! – exclamó Ascar saltando al lado de su compañero.

- No quería asustarla..

- ¡Ella fue la que te asustó a ti!, nunca te había visto sin habla ante una dama, tal parecía que habrías hablado con mas detenimiento con un orco que con ella.

- Y no supe cual es su nombre...

- Y yo no te lo pienso decir...

- ¿tiene algo de malo?

- Nada, según me informan, a menos de que cuentes a Rair que parece que la pretende.

- ¡Aah! ... ¿Y ella le corresponde?

- No, no según los demás... Pero él debe llevarte mas ventaja, además creo que el salvó la vida de su familia, su hogar fue atacado por Orcos.

Ascar miro al cielo y vio al sol en el cenit.

- Es hora de la ronda, ¡buena hora escogió la dama para su paseo!, unos minutos mas y no nos encuentra.

- Bien, vayamos.

Legolas y Ascar continuaron su ronda por los bosques, sigilosamente sin ser vistos sin hacer ruido, para después regresar cada uno a su hogar.

- ¡Vamos! Acompáñame, solo iremos a tomar algo a la taberna, ya hemos terminado el turno.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Ascar, me es imposible pues debo regresar a Palacio.

- ¡Ah! Tu siempre con tus deberes, ¿dónde esta Altadil cuando se le necesita?

- Mi hermano ha salido y tú lo sabes.

- El buen Altadil, siempre con más enmiendas como futuro rey del bosque Oscuro.

- ¡Calla! Que pueden escucharte...

Ambos rieron y se separaron.

Minya se encontraba fuera de la casa de una de sus primas, Denn´ya, a quien le había llevado el vestido azul tan fascinante que le había pedido. Su prima vivía cerca de la entrada principal de palacio y desde su ventana bien podía observar la llegada de embajadores, príncipes y princesas que venían de otros reinos, ella misma podía jurar que habría visto al mismo Lord Elrond entrar una vez en tal castillo.

La joven elfa pocas veces visitaba a su prima, a menos que ella le hubiera encargado algún vestido o prenda para ella o sus hermanas. Esta vez le había encargado uno muy elaborado y de exquisito gusto.

- Prima mía te he traído el vestido que me has pedido, lo hice según tus indicaciones, espero y te agrade.

- ¡Es hermoso Minya! Pasa, toma asiento por favor.

La joven entró a la casa de su allegada y se quedo observando las magníficas escaleras que conducían al palacio del Thranduil.

- Que hermosa vista tienes aquí. Debes de ver las mas espléndidas comitivas llegar y partir, ¿cierto?

- ¿qué dices? ¡Un momento!

-

Minya continuó observando el palacio, cuando de entre la gente vio aparecer al joven guardia que entraba en Palacio, vestido de negro y verde, llevando su arco y flechas como todo buen guerrero, subía las escaleras como quien estaba acostumbrado a ellas.

- ¡Denn´ya! ¡Ven por favor!

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo la prima sujetándose la espalda del vestido con ambas manos

- ¿Quién es el joven que va subiendo las escaleras? – preguntó Minya acercándole a la ventana.

- Si te refieres al rubio, es Legolas, hijo de Thranduil

- ¡Ah! ¿Estás segura? ¿No es un guardia?

- Si, el es hijo del rey mas no por eso deja de hacer guardias como los demás. ¿Por qué?

- Nada, simple curiosidad

- Es atractivo, ¿no?

- ¡Denn´ya! ¡No habló de eso!

- ¿De que mas? ¿No sabéis que es un buen partido?

La joven se ruborizó a su pesar, pues solo le causaba curiosidad conocer quien era el joven que le saludó en la mañana.

- Vamos, que algún día debes de pensar en ti.

- Aun no..

- ¿estas con Rair?

- ¿estar? Si quieres decir que el y yo compartimos un sentimiento mas allá de la amistad estas equivocada.

- También es muy buen partido, mas no me gusta para ti...

Ambas jóvenes rieron y pasaron una agradable tarde conversando.

Casi a la media noche Haldir entró a la habitación en que reposaba Legolas, pidió al sanador que le asistiera en la curación del joven elfo, quien aún yacía dormido con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos quitaron los vendajes que envolvían las manos tan heridas, limpiaron bien la sangre seca que había en ellas, Haldir tomó el frasco que la Dama Galadriel había dejado para su curación, vertió una pequeña cantidad en un recipiente donde hizo meter las manos del príncipe.

Legolas hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, aun dormido podía sentir la frescura en que sus manos reposaban, podía sentir el efecto que hacía aquella agua milagrosa en su piel lastimada.

Después de unos breves instantes, Haldir y el sanador envolvieron con nuevas vendas las manos de Legolas, y las volvieron a poner en su sitio, el guardián de Lorien envió al sanador a descansar pues había pasado toda la tarde con el joven. Además, Haldir quería tener el placer de cuidarle y si tenía suerte ser el primero en recoger su mirada.

Las heridas del joven, libres de la infección parecían curarse mas rápidamente, el descanso le había hecho muy bien, mas aun no entendía por que mantenía su mirada oculta, por que se rehusaba a abrir sus ojos a las luces de las estrellas que tanto amaba su raza.

- Legolas... – exclamó Haldir sentándose a su lado.

El príncipe le escuchaba entre sueños, sentía la tibia mano del elfo sobre su frente, retirando las hebras de cabello que le ocultaban.

- ¿Me escuchas? ¿Por qué no despiertas? ¿Por qué no regresas?

Legolas hizo un movimiento, como si respondiera a sus preguntas, como si quisiera responder.

Haldir parecía adivinar el sentimiento de culpa y aflicción que llevaba el elfo sobre sus hombros. Tomo sus manos con tierna delicadeza y las colocó suavemente sobre su pecho.

Le acariciaba el cabello como lo hace una madre con su hijo pequeño, pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecían en aquella frente, aquellos labios tan suaves y exquisitos poco a poco volvían a recobrar su color. Sus pies también cuidados, permanecían quietos esperando sanar mientras las manos frecuentemente se movían respondiendo a reflejos reprimidos.

Parecía estar defendiéndose aun en sueños, aun alerta, aun sin bajar la guardia. Le refrescaba la frente poniendo paños frescos en ella, removía de su rostro ese cabello oscuro que empezaba a llamarle la atención.

- ¿qué haces? – preguntó Aragorn entrando sigilosamente en la habitación

- Trato de animarlo a que despierte. – respondió el elfo sin voltear a mirarlo, bien sabía que se acercaba. Pues había escuchado la puerta de la habitación contigua cerrar.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Sus heridas están sanando, y es posible que sus manos recuperen su fineza.

El príncipe les escuchaba hablar mas no podía preguntarles. Volvió a caer en esa oscuridad que reflejaban sus pensamientos, volvía a sentir las manos callosas de Pirré sobre su terso rostro, los labios resecos mordiendo su cuello y brazos, sus manos y pies encerrados dentro de los fríos grilletes, su cabello siendo tocado una y otra vez por esas gentes, por esas manos duras y ásperas, su boca siendo mordida por aquel terrible hombre mientras el trataba de alejar su mente cerrando sus ojos.

- ¡Ah!- escapó de los labios del elfo asustando a sus amigos.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó Aragorn acercándose al elfo, mientras Haldir se ponía de pie cediendo a su pesar el lugar que había tomado - ¡contesta! ¡Despierta por favor!

Legolas al fin pudo abrir sus ojos, su visión estaba borrosa, débil.

- ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Haldir

- ¿donde estoy? – preguntó con voz débil

- Estas en Lorien amigo, recuperándote. – contestó el mortal.

El joven elfo no hizo ningún movimiento, al ver el rostro difuminado de Aragorn, recordó lo ultimo que habían visto sus ojos, recordó el dolor de un puñal en su costado, sus manos desgarradas, su cuerpo maltratado, su cabello teñido. Volvió su cabeza a la izquierda apartando la mirada de sus compañeros, sus ojos estaban tristes y sin luz, aparentaban encontrarse aun en un sueño, lejos de la realidad.

Aragorn ya había observado esa mirada con anterioridad, le acarició el cabello, tal como lo había hecho Haldir un momento antes, quien esbozo una sonrisa de acierto cuando vio al montaraz hacer eso.

- Legolas... ¿Quién es Minya?

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el cerrando sus ojos para entrar de nuevo en el oscuro sueño.

Dos días habían pasado sin que la encantadora dama elfo diera su caminata en la mañana por la ruta que vigilaban Legolas y Ascar, quien gustaba de atormentar a su compañero infundiéndole la idea de que ella ya había elegido a alguien mas, cuyo nombre empezaba precisamente con la letra R.

A Legolas le molestaba tal insinuación y era lo que le alegraba las mañanas a su compañero, el príncipe no había querido reconocer sus sentimientos ante él y por eso se deleitaba en hacerle padecer, hasta el día en que confesara que sentía algo mas que amistad por la desconocida joven.

- Tienes perdida la batalla, creo que ya han fijado la fecha de la boda. He visto a Rair muy contento, debe haber pedido su mano...

- ¡Calla!

- ¿No te han enviado su invitación? Me parece raro... creo que mi hermana asistirá como primera dama de... ella... – decía Ascar poniéndose pensativo. – tal vez podría invitarte, necesitara una pareja...

Legolas envió una seria mirada a Ascar interrogándole.

- ¿Por qué crees que no ha pasado por aquí? – preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó el príncipe poniendo mas atención a sus palabras.

- ¡Esta ocupada con los preparativos de la boda!

- ¿Hablas en serio? – cuestionó Legolas preocupado.

Una risa encantadora como la de un niño escapó de los labios de Ascar. Había logrado su objetivo haciendo inquietar a su amigo, nunca le había visto así, siempre le confiaba sus afectos hacia cierta dama, mas ahora le costaba reconocerlo. Ascar se divertía

- Tu corazón es fácilmente envuelto, debes de estar enamorado.

El príncipe no contestó, la joven se acercaba, mas algo mas había visto al observarla, caminaba muy deprisa, como huyendo de algo, pronto a sus oídos llegó la respuesta.

- ¡ Orcos! – exclamó lanzándose al camino mientras Ascar le seguí el paso.

Ambos con arco y flecha en la mano vieron acercarse detrás de la joven un grupo de 10 orcos que querían dañarla, ella valientemente sacó la daga que tenía en el brazo lista para usarla, y eso inquietó a Legolas, quien no quería que sufriera alguna lesión.

Ascar se enfilaba hacia un árbol cercano al grupo, desde allí empezó a lanzar sus flechas dando en el blanco de cuatro de sus cinco tiros, Legolas mientras, tomó el camino directo hacia Minya, quien presta a cualquier ataque le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia él sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle? – preguntó Legolas tomando su arco y disparando a los 3 orcos cercanos a ellos.

- No necesito de tal ayuda, yo sola puedo defenderme – decía ella mientras derribaba a un orco de un patada para luego enterrar su daga en el cuello.

El joven príncipe elfo gustó de esta sangre fría, de esta delicadeza unida a la valentía, al no encontrar ningún titubeo en las acciones que la joven elfa emprendía. Segura de si misma no vaciló en enfrentar a un orco que bien podía doblarle el peso y quebrar su exquisita fragilidad. Admiró el destello de sus ojos en plena batalla, sin que eso le importunara en sus propias acciones. El corazón tiene ojos para todo, aun en los momentos mas desesperados que es cuando salen a fulgurar los verdaderos sentimientos.

- No mueren fácilmente... ¡Ascar! – exclamó blandiendo ya la espada y la daga

Ascar respondió al llamado del príncipe con una lluvia ligera de flechas sobre aquellos que aun permanecían en pie incluso después de recibir las flechas en el pecho.

Legolas se interpuso entre la dama y un orco flechado en el hombro, quien con espada en mano se prestaba a atacar, el elfo paro en seco el primer y unico golpe con su espada en mano izquierda mientras la daga atravesaba el vientre del orco subiendo hasta encontrarse donde debía situarse su corazón. El príncipe tuvo aun tiempo para cerciorarse que otro orco se aproximaba por detrás, empuñando la espada y dirigiéndola hacia Minya, Ascar acertó en darle en la espalda pero no logró detenerle, sacando la daga del cuerpo de su primer agresor logró lanzarla hacia el pecho de este acertándole, mas aun así la temible criatura seguía en pie rugiendo furioso, Minya daba dos pasos hacia atrás, sosteniendo su pequeña daga por la derecha, esperando cualquier acción del orco para emprender su defensa, sin pocas esperanzas.

- ¡toma! ¡Ven aquí! – exclamó Legolas atrayendo su atención y dirigiéndose hacia el- ¡Ven!¡Acércate!

Un rugido espantoso provino de la criatura quien desesperadamente se defendía al ver que sus compañeros caían uno a uno por las flechas. Se trataba del jefe del grupo, quien no quería regresar sin haber tenido el gusto de saciar su sed de sangre con una de estas criaturas que le producían un odio tremendo.

Ambos tenían las espadas en mano y se estudiaban uno a uno, Legolas se acercó poco a poco hacia Minya y le dio un pequeño empujón enviándola hacia Ascar, quien se cercioraba de que los muertos no se levantaran mas al haberse agotado sus flechas. Uno y otro se atacaron sin mucho daño, el estruendo de las espadas parecía decir que se trataba de un duelo de antaño, Minya quería acercarse y ayudar mas Ascar lo impidió, bien sabía que Legolas podía sostener un pelea sin la necesidad de alguien mas. No cuando solo se trataba de él y su oponente. Sería un deshonor aceptar ayuda en ese momento

Sin decir una palabra, sin parpadear siquiera Legolas emprendió un ataque certero sobre el orco, quien difícilmente podía para todos los golpes dados con exquisita gracia por el elfo, uno de ellos acertó a atravesarle de parte a parte, los ojos del orco expresaban un profundo odio, y mientras iba cayendo en rodillas la sangre negro y pestilente le brotaba de su boca, un rugido alteró mas su mirada y como despedida dejó al elfo una herida superflua en el pecho.

El orco cayó atravesado por una espada a los pies del príncipe elfo del bosque oscuro. Ascar estalló en palmadas, nunca le había parecido su compañero tan majestuoso y sereno en una lucha como aquella ocasión, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de observar que los delicados movimientos en batalla de Legolas le recordaban aquellos relatos antiguos que sus padres y antepasados le narraban. Jamás le había visto tan imponente, tan lleno de vigor y valor como aquella mañana. Mas allá de todo eso, le hacía suponer que el amor a su amada había sacado lo mejor de él mismo, y esto le alegró.

Minya limpió su daga con el pañuelo que le ofreció Ascar, guardó su daga en el mismo lugar secreto y se acercó a Legolas.

- Le agradezco mucho esta ayuda que me ha brindado, su alteza. – ofreció ella haciendo una reverencia

Legolas le miró asombrado, pocos le llamaban de esa forma, en especial gente que no le conocía a bien y demostraba así su respeto hacia el joven hijo de Thranduil, el prefería ganarse la amistad y el respeto por sí mismo y sus acciones que por el titulo de nobleza que ostentaba. No creía que ella pudiera conocerle, mas así fue.

- Tiene la fortuna de poseer un gran capacidad defensiva, dama mía, tan solo reforzamos el número para que la pelea fuera mas pareja.

- Estás herido, ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo su compañero acercándose

- Es un leve rasguño, nada grave, es preciso dar la alerta cuanto antes...- alcanzó a decir mientras limpiaba su espada y la guardaba en su vaina.

Ascar sonrió disimuladamente, y se precipito a decir:

- Saldré en este momento a avisar a los demás, entretanto... – dijo haciendo un leve saludo hacia la joven mientras tomaba tan delicada mano – Es un gusto saludarla, lamento que sea en tales circunstancias, el joven príncipe Legolas tendrá el honor de escoltarla hasta su destino. Se despide de usted, siempre a sus pies, Ascar hijo de Voronwë.

El príncipe elfo quedo sin habla ante la inesperada despedida de su amigo, quien ya rápidamente se alejaba por el camino, alertando a los demás guardias de un posible ataque.

Unos segundos embarazosos cruzaron entre la pareja hasta que Minya acertó a decir:

- No es necesario que su alteza se molesté en escoltarme, como ha podido presenciar puedo valerme por mi misma.

- Es necesario que la escolte, sería una falta de cortesía en no ofrecerle mi compañía en esta situación tan apremiante. ¿se dirige usted hacia el poblado?

- Hacia allá me dirijo, su alteza.

- Permítame mostrarle un camino mas seguro que el mismo que estamos pisando.

- Gracias, su alteza.

Esto ya le parecía absurdo a Legolas y antes de ofrecer continuar dijo afablemente:

- Me permito recordarle, dama mía, que mi nombre no es "su alteza", soy simplemente Legolas y le rogaría encarecidamente tenga a bien llamarme por ese apelativo. Además creo que no he tenido el placer de escuchar el nombre de la valiente guerrera a quien debo escoltar.

Una vez que el príncipe tomaba confianza parecía que sus palabras salían mas fácilmente. Minya sonrió, las palabras sonaban como música a sus oídos, muy a su pesar se trataba de sacar tontos pensamientos de su cabeza.

- Mi nombre es Minya, su alte... – contestó ella inclinándose un poco- Legolas, quiero decir, soy Minya, hija de Autadil

- Bien, partamos... Minya...

Ambos se internaron en el bosque, primeramente caminaban sigilosos y prestando oídos a todo lo que el bosque quería comunicarles, tal vez el camino no era mas corto para llegar a la comunidad, pero era mas seguro que andar por el camino descubierto, de los 15 minutos que pudiera tomar el camino, este en cambio le tomaría como media hora, llegando a salir por detrás de los muros del castillo.

Después de algunos minutos de caminata, la joven volvió a reparar en la herida de Legolas, quien parecía no prestarle daño, bien se conoce que los elfos tienen un rápido poder de curación, esta herida como muchas otras desaparecería sin dejar marca alguna al cabo de dos días.

- ¡Estas herido! Y yo he tenido el atrevimiento de no tomarlo en cuenta. – dijo ella deteniéndose.

- No debe de preocuparse, es solo un leve rasguño, nada serio.

- Pero es posible que se infecte, que corra algún veneno por su sangre, es preciso curarle.

Esto agrado al elfo en demasía, se sentía cuidado y protegido, la joven tomaba un poco mas de confianza, y el se sentía tranquilo pues mientras mas se alejaban del camino mas se acercaban al castillo, donde era mas seguro. Ella enjuagó su pañuelo en el agua que llevaba en el pequeño frasco azul que siempre portaba.

Ella le miró, y trató de curar la herida, mas la posición de esta no le ayudaba mucho, volvió sus hermosos ojos verdes hacía los azules de Legolas, encontrándose atrapados instantáneamente como en un sueño, para luego romper el encanto diciendo.

- Es preciso que abra un poco mas sus ropas, no puedo limpiar encima de ella.

- Bien.

Legolas obedeció y poco a poco desabrocho los botones de su camisa, la joven elfa respiraba con dificultad mientras el príncipe le mostraba lentamente su pecho desnudo.

TBC...


	12. El primer beso y un malentendido

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, Minya, Rair, Ascar,  y demás personajes ajenos a esta historia son de mi propiedad.. Bueno, aun sueño que Legolas también, pero pues no todo se puede.. Escrito con la finalidad de entretener. **_Hinotori No Jun gatchaman001@hotmail.com_**

****

CAPITULO 11 

****

Nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver cuerpo tan bien formado en elfo alguno, la vista que tenía delante de ella, le hacía concebir ideas extrañas y raras que nunca habían acudido a sus pensamientos, sintió una leve brisa cálida correr por todo su cuerpo, el príncipe no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba fomentando y continuo hasta terminar con el ultimo botón. Abrió lentamente sus ropas y dejo que la dama le curara con aquellas manos delicadas y finas que hacia poco sostenían hábilmente una daga mortal.

- ¡Ah! – murmuró ella ruborizada – Bien.. esta bueno.. perdón.. déjame observar la herida.

Legolas le dejo trabajar, suavemente sentía las leves presiones que Minya le hacía sobre la herida, tratando de limpiar la sangre de los bordes, el príncipe le veía con la mayor indiferencia que podía poner en sus ojos, mas creía que era insoportable permanecer inmutable ante tal situación, mas aún cuando ella busco un punto de apoyo poniendo su mano en el hombro desnudo de el, y no encima de su camisa.

- Parece ser que la herida no es muy profunda

- Lo sé, no merece mucho cuidado, estaré bien, gracias.

- Yo desearía hacer mas por ti.

El elfo sintió un tibio fulgor resplandecer dentro de él, pues ella le había tuteado además de ofrecerle su ayuda. Deseaba hacerle tantas preguntas, ¿cuándo le había conocido?, ¿cómo es que nunca la había visto antes por el reino?, y sobre todo y la mas importante para él, ¿estaba casada o comprometida? ¿algún novio o pretendiente a quien ya hubiera entregado su corazón? ¿qué relación tenía con Rair de quien Ascar le había contado tanto?

Ella tocaba su pecho desnudo, delicadamente para no lastimarle, no perdía oportunidad de deleitarse la vista con su atletico pecho, aquel tan varonil y principesco, sin embargo no dejaba externar esas emociones en su rostro, las escondía muy bien de ese apenas conocido. Legolas sonreía lo mas normal que podía, no lograba dejar de sentir ese cálido sentimiento aflorando dentro de él, sus manos las mantenía detrás, dominándolas una a la otra.

Terminada la curación el príncipe empezó a abotonarse la camisa desde abajo, ella empezó desde arriba, "¡Oh! ¡Elbereth!" pensaba el elfo, quien empezaba a incomodarse un poco.

- No es necesario que lo hagas- dijo el tomándole las manos delicadamente

- Esta bien, no lo haré, si hace lo desea su alteza. – dijo ella tratando de soltar sus manos

- Por favor, ¿en que habíamos quedado Minya? – preguntó el sin dejarlas escapar

- Disculpa,... Legolas

Ella se reflejaba en los aterciopelados ojos azules de él, mientras el elfo se perdía en la profundidad de su mirada. Minya no intentaba ya quitar sus manos, sentía un suave temblor recorriéndole toda el cuerpo.

Legolas reprimió un suspiro y soltó sus manos.

- Será mejor que sigamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo.

Ambos continuaron sin hablar por espacio de unos minutos, ella caminaba muy lento para el gusto del elfo, sin embargo no veía que su balance fuera malo o algún tipo de cojera.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó observándole el rostro detenidamente

- Mi pie me lastima. – respondió ella deteniéndose cerca de un árbol

- ¿Alguna herida?

- No, el orco alcanzó a pisarme cuando iba cayendo, solo que hasta ahora me ha empezado a molestar.

- Será mejor que veamos esa pisada. – dijo el volviendo sobre sus pasos y acercándose a ella.

- No debe de ser nada, además estamos cerca ya del castillo y allí podré atenderme con mas cuidado.

- Veamos. – continuó Legolas obstinado mientras presentaba su mano al mismo tiempo que ella se sentaba junto al árbol – Tu has querido examinar mi herida y nos detuvimos, hagamos lo mismo con la tuya.

- ¡Pero lo mío no es herida mortal, en cambio...

Legolas no respondió, removía el zapato con sumo cuidado, para buena o mala fortuna de él,  Minya llevaba una medias negras que le imposibilitaban examinar la herida.

- Así es imposible observar...

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó ella

- Quiero decir que no se puede ver a través de ellas. – expresó Legolas sonrojándose un poco a su pesar. - ¿Es este dedo?

- ¡Ah!

- Disculpa!..No se puede hacer mucho, es posible que se te caiga la uña, mas no se si se encuentre fracturado, ¿puedes moverlo?

- Me duele. 

- Bien a menos que te desees quitarte las medias y examinarte, no podré asegurar nada, puesto que a través de ellas es imposible. ¿Puedes seguir caminando?

- Sí, no creo tener problema.

- Bien.

Ella trato de poner su zapato en su lugar mas el dolor se lo impidió. La lesión se había inflamado y le molestaría llevar el zapato todo el camino.

- Creo que no podrás seguir usándolo. – resolvió viendo la expresión en ella

- Caminare descalza.

- Es imposible, podría infectarse si acaso tienes una herida o lastimarte mas, vamos.

- ¿Qué?

- Te llevare en brazos. No deseo permanecer mas tiempo por aquí

- Eso no. – declaró Minya dando un paso atrás.

- ¿Por qué?

- No podría permitir que me lleves así.

- No es momento para discutir.

El la tomó en sus brazos mientras ella trataba en vano de bajarse, mas no teniendo mas alternativa, cedió a la fuerza del joven. Legolas notó el leve fulgor que aparecían en las tersas mejillas de la joven quien le abrazaba por el cuello descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Era de constitución tan ligera y delicada que no hacía esfuerzo alguno al llevarla en brazos. Tuvo oportunidad de respirar el suave aroma que desprendía su cabello escarlata, sentía la suave piel de sus brazos rozar con su cuello. Minya disfrutaba del contacto que había entre el y el joven, no sabía como pero le llegó a tomar confianza muy rápido, ella se decía que se debía a la misma razón que le hizo mostrar gratitud con Rair.

Sin embargo, esto era diferente, se sentía cómoda llevada en los cálidos brazos del apuesto elfo, recordó el momento en que ella le curaba y sonrió. Legolas sorprendió esa sonrisa que trataba de ocultar bajando su mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿estas incomoda? ¿Necesitas algo?

- No.. yo estoy muy bien. – reconoció Minya sonriendo de nuevo

- Estamos a punto de llegar, solo quedan unos metros mas...

- Gracias – pronunció ella suavemente dirigiéndole una mirada muy elocuente

El no podía resistir mas, no había mas que arriesgarse, parecía que ella también gustaba de él, pero todo era tan repentino, tan pronto. Ella le tomo con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y en señal de agradecimiento beso una de ellas, Legolas, sintió la calidez y suavidad de los labios de Minya, aventuró a girar un poco mas la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron.

***********************

Haldir trataba de convencer a Aragorn de descansar en su habitación, el se encargaría de cuidar del afectado.

- Necesitas aun descanso, no hace mas de doce horas que llegaron, y tan solo has dormido cinco horas.

- Es todo lo que necesito. No puedo dejar a Legolas solo

- Yo estaré con el.

- Es lo que me preocupa. Has que un sanador te acompañe. – insistió el montaraz.

- ¿Piensas que sería capaz de intentar algo en su estado? – respondió Haldir indignado.

- Todo lo creo. –  afrentó Aragorn sin vacilar

- Esa es una ofensa. – señaló Haldir retándole con la mirada

- Por favor.. – se escuchó una débil voz

- ¡Legolas! – exclamaron ambos volviendo su mirada hacia la cama.

- No discutan..Aragorn.. . -  balbuceó el joven elfo sin abrir aún sus ojos.

El dunadan se acercó al lecho del príncipe.

- Dime, ¿que necesitas?

Haldir les miraba impasible.

- Ve a descansar, Haldir se quedara conmigo.

- ¿qué dices? ¿Después de lo que pasó? Un sanador les acompañara..

- No creo que sea necesario, ya han tenido bastante conmigo

- Siempre abra otros, además Haldir..

- ¿Estamos en Lorien, no es verdad? El no intentara nada .. ¿cierto Haldir? 

La mirada que le presentó Legolas le llenaba el corazón de angustia, no tenían la suficiente luz de antes, el azul límpido de sus ojos se había casi transformado en un negro sombrío.

- Cierto Legolas, descansa por favor.

El príncipe volvió a sus sueños. No había razón de descanso mas que para su alma, la cual aun yacía entre las tinieblas de las pesadillas que aun le atormentaban.

Aragorn miro al Loriende con receló, y no queriendo contravenir los deseos de su amigo, se encamino a la puerta no sin antes hacer una pausa junto a Haldir y decirle como casi un suspiro.

- No deseo verte cerca de él, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Tus amenazas no me intimidan, deseo el bien de Legolas sobre todo, aun sobre sus amigos

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos para luego separarse. Haldir tomó un paño limpió y lo humedeció  con un poco de agua de la jarra sobre la mesa, vertió unas gotas sobre los labios del elfo para refrescarle.

- Gracias. – murmuró la débil voz del príncipe sin mostrar aun su mirada.

- Creí que dormías.

- ¿Puedes darme un poco de agua?

El guardia tomó un vaso con agua y lo paso a Legolas, mas viendo sus manos aun vendadas dijo:

- No debes hacer esfuerzo con las manos, aun falta una aplicación mas de la poción que ha dejado la Dama Galadriel. Yo sostendré el vaso por ti.

Bebió el elfo del vaso que le ofrecía su ahora protector y volvió a recostarse, creyó entonces Haldir que el príncipe volvía a sus sueños así que se dispuso a descansar el también en la silla que le aguardaba a un lado de Legolas.

Tomando asiento, sus miradas las dirigía al yaciente, le observaba respirar lentamente, tal parecía un periodo de agonía, no entendía Haldir por que aun el joven seguía en cama, sus heridas en el cuerpo casi habían sanado a excepción de sus manos que aún se recuperaban, su pecho ahora presentaba un mejor aspecto, la herida ya no presentaba infección y su habilidad de sanación habían completado el trabajo que las hierbas y medicinas empezaron.

Las ropas del elfo habían sido mudadas al momento en que terminaron de asearle y vendarle una vez mas por el atardecer, el sanador se había encargado de ello con la ayuda de Haldir, quien suprimía totalmente los deseos de acariciar aquella esbelta forma.

Ahora Legolas se encontraba cubierto por una amplia camisa azul con botones en frente que facilitaran el cambio de vendajes.

- ¿te sientes mejor? – se aventuró a preguntar Haldir

- Un poco. Mi cabello...

- Aun sigue negro.

Legolas no respondió, solo levantó una mano para sentirlo y acariciarlo.

- No hagas esfuerzos con las manos, aun no.

- Solo quiero saber si aun esta allí. He soñado que lo perdía..

- Sigue en tu cabeza.

El príncipe abrió los ojos con pesadez, vio a Haldir cerca de el y dijo:

- Desearía tenerlo rubio de nuevo, como el tuyo.

- Si pudiera ofrecerte mi cabello a cambio de una sonrisa tuya lo haría.

- No te verías bien sin el. – confesó tratando de alegrarse.

- ¿Ves? Lo he conseguido ¿dónde quieres que deje la cabellera?

- Gracias, no creo que pueda utilizarla. 

La sola sonrisa de Legolas iluminó un poco la esperanza que Haldir tenía en su recuperación, no quería que cayera en ese abismo sin fondo que es la depresión, la tristeza que podría llevarle a su eventual muerte. El trataría de evitarlo tanto como fuera posible.

El Loriende repaso la fresca frente del elfo, le acariciaba de nuevo el cabello, tratando de tranquilizarlo y transmitiéndole seguridad. Ambos quedaron en silencio de nuevo, Legolas se hundió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, pesadillas y tristezas, Haldir renovaba sus esperanzas e ilusiones. Uno y otro se sumergían en diferentes mares, esperando con el nuevo sol encontrar un buen puerto donde desembarcar sus deseos.

Cercano al alba Legolas había abierto sus ojos al sol, viendo a su guardián cerca de él, le prestó atención, al parecer Haldir había estado despierto durante mucho tiempo, y había caído rendido a su lado, descansando la cabeza en la cama de Legolas con los brazos cruzados debajo de ella. El resto de su cuerpo aun seguía en la silla, la cual no se resbala debido a un milagro de equilibrio.

Legolas observo el sedoso cabello rubio de Haldir, quien le llevaba trenzado de una forma muy similar a la que él acostumbraba llevar, brillaba con los primeros rayos del sol que atravesaba la ventana.

- Es muy hermoso.. – dijo mientras trataba de acariciarle, le recordaba tanto el color del suyo, y se consolaba recordando cuando su felicidad parecía completa en su reino.

Haldir escuchó sus palabras y levantó su mirada sin evitar que Legolas le tomará unas hebras del cabello dorado. Ambos ojos se encontraron, los verdes reflejaban preocupación y los azules tristeza.

- Legolas.. susurró Haldir.

La mañana llegó con nuevas esperanzas para Aragorn quien había pasado muy mala noche tratando de averiguar que es lo que sucedía en el cuarto contiguo sin que le tacharan de espía, las paredes eran muy gruesas como para permitir que algún ruido fuera capaz de atravesarle, a no ser un grito. Así como no viendo los primeros albores del día, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la habitación donde reposaba su amigo.

- ¡¿Pero que pasa aquí?! – exclamó Aragorn enfadado al confirmar sus sospechas. – Sabía que no podía dejarte solo con él sin que intentarás algo.

Había visto lo suficiente para malinterpretar las cosas, Haldir y Legolas se hallaban muy próximos el uno al otro, el príncipe aun llevaba algunos cabellos del guardián de Lorien entre su mano vendada cuando el montaraz entró. Ambos se retiraron un poco, Haldir mostraba una mirada furiosa por tal atrevimiento y sospecha del Heredero de Isildur.

- Aragorn.. – objetó Legolas tratando de incorporarse.

- ¿Y tu? Creí que estabas enfermo pero ya veo que te encuentras bien dispuesto para otro tipo de diversión

El príncipe se sintió fuertemente ofendido y una llama de ira empezó a brotar en sus ojos, se dijo que si hubiera tenido una espada en la mano, el montaraz no abrió visto la luz del siguiente día. 

- ¿cómo te atreves a entrar aquí y levantar falsos? – preguntó Haldir poniéndose en pie. – Nada ha pasado aquí, y tus palabras son ofensivas a mis oídos por segunda ocasión, hijo de Arathorn

- Tómalas como son, guardián de Lorien. – respondió Aragorn desafiándolo una vez mas con la mirada.

- ¡Aragorn! Deja ya de decir tonterías, entre Haldir y yo no ha pasado nada.

- ¿Le defiendes? Creí que eras sincero y tu corazón pertenecía a otra persona, ya veo que llevas una antifaz que oculta tanto tu corazón como tu mirada.

Legolas se puso blanco como las sabanas que le cubrían. 

- ¡Aragorn! ¡Retira esas palabras!

- Ven aquí y tómalas tu mismo. Encontraras mi boca tan dispuesta como la de Haldir.

Haldir hizo un movimiento.


	13. Discusiones, Altadil y el beso

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, Minya, Altadil, Pirré  y demás personajes ajenos a esta historia son de mi propiedad_.. Les sugiero vehementemente que escuchen la canción **"Bésame"**de **Ricardo Montaner** antes de leer esta historia, por que creo que el final no les sabra muy bien sin ese efecto..Canción utilizada sin permiso para un buena causa =^_^=.._ **_Hinotori No Jun gatchaman001@hotmail.com_**

****

**CAPITULO 13**

Aragorn adelantó un paso como vio que Haldir se dirigía a su espada.

- ¡Alto ustedes dos! Trancos sal de esta habitación, tu presencia me enferma. – dijo Legolas poniéndose en pie lentamente, mientras componía sus vestiduras

- ¿Y la de el no?. – preguntó Aragorn mostrando una sonrisa llena de malicia

Haldir dio un paso al escuchar la sentencia mas Legolas le detuvo con el brazo tratando de serenarlo.

- Déjalo Haldir, no merece la pena molestarse..Sal de aquí por favor.. – dijo el príncipe imperturbable, tratando de contener sus enojos. 

- Lo haré yo si el lo hace primero. – afirmó el montaraz cruzándose de brazos.

Aragorn seguía firme ante su decisión, bien sabía el joven elfo que nada le haría cambiar de parecer. Mas también pensaba que una disputa entre Haldir y Aragorn no le convenía ni a uno y a otro por pertenecer a las altas sociedades de Lorien y de Rivendel respectivamente, además creía que sería mas probable que el montaraz esperara al elfo a que saliera tratando de saldar cuentas con el, mientras si Haldir lo hacía primero no correría Aragorn el mismo peligro, ya que el guardia de Lorien estando en su territorio no se arriesgaría a que una querella con el Heredero de Isildur llegara a oídos de la Dama Galadriel o Lord Celeborn.

- Bien, Haldir, retírate gracias por tus atenciones, pero creo que podré valerme por mi mismo.

- Legolas, si no te importa deseo quedarme

- ¡Haldir!

- No deseo que el tome represalias contigo Legolas.

- Nada haré contra él, no podría tomar ventaja de su debilidad.

- No hablen ignorando mi presencia, mucho les agradecería que se retiren ambos.. 

Ambos quedaron retándose con la mirada, esperando a que el otro diera el siguiente paso.

- ¡Haldir por favor!

El Loriende vio al joven príncipe elfo palidecer un poco mas y temiendo una recaída por su culpa se encaminó a la salida, Aragorn mostró una sonrisa triunfadora a lo que Haldir contestó con una mirada fría y aterradora como solo un elfo podría ostentar.

Aragorn y Legolas quedaron solos por un instante, Legolas se había puesto de pie sin ayuda y eso alegraba al montaraz pues sabía que se estaba recuperando, mas el verlo al lado de Haldir, tan cerca, sus celos se despertaron nublando su juicio.

El elfo miraba al mortal con ojos llenos de rencor y enojo, no tenía ningún derecho sobre él ni dudar de sus principios, no después de lo que había pasado, el montaraz le había ofendido cruelmente y sin pruebas. Mas también recordaba que a no ser por el, hubiera muerto en manos de Pirre en aquel despreciable lugar y bajo circunstancias que le apenarían llegaran a oídos de la gente de su reino y mucho menos a oídos de Minya y de su padre.

- Has actuado mal juzgando temerariamente, hijo de Arathorn. Sal ahora de aquí.

Aragorn dio un paso hacia el elfo quien no quería viera la confusión que se mezclaba en su espíritu. Se dividía entre el agradecimiento que le debía y el dolor de sentirse ofendido.

- Lo he hecho por ti.

- No tienes que cuidarme, bien sabes que no permitiría que nadie pusiera una mano en mi sin mi consentimiento.

- ¿Y el si lo tenía?

- ¡Trancos! Me ofendes de  nuevo.. Te he pedido que te retires, por favor.

- ¿No podría hacerte cambiar de parecer? – preguntó acercándose mas al elfo.

- Necesito descanso pues deseo partir de aquí cuando antes, así que por favor..

Aragorn le tomo de la cintura tal como hubiera podido hacer con una mujer mortal, Legolas envío su puño contra él mas el montaraz le paro deteniéndolo por el brazo.

- No hagas nada que pueda lastimar tus manos.

- ¡Retírate Trancos!

- ¿Llamaras a Haldir para que te defienda?

Esto era lo ultimo que podía soportar el elfo de parte de este mortal que le ofendía deliberadamente. 

La Dama Galadriel acompañada de Haldir acertaron a entrar en ese momento, la mirada del guardia expresaba lo que minutos antes había los ojos de Aragorn. Ambos recobraron su compostura casi por magia.

- Legolas. Veo que tu cuerpo esta ya casi recuperado, aunque aun puedo ver la incertidumbre y pesar que hay en tu alma.. Aragorn... me alegro que hallas recuperado tus fuerzas, espero que las dirijas hacia objetivos mas.. benéficos para todos.

La excelsa elfo alternaba sus miradas entre uno y otro, Aragorn hizo una reverencia tan profunda como vio que Legolas lo hacía.

- No deseo que la paz de Lorien se turbe con tormentas ajenas a este, tomad las precauciones necesarias para que todo prevalezca en calma. Legolas, seguid con el tratamiento, solo esta noche necesitaras para que tus manos recobren su antigua forma.

- Le agradezco la atención que ha tenido conmigo, Dama Galadriel, en cuanto recupere por completo mi fuerza, partiré a mi hogar donde escucharan las bondades que la Dama del bosque eterno ha tenido conmigo.

- Me complace Legolas, que tu espíritu se fortalezca rápidamente, mas llevaras contigo un sello que te hará recordar los abismos por los que tu espíritu ha atravesado. 

El príncipe hizo un leve saludo recordando el color que le habían impuesto a su pesar. La dama continuó.

- He deseado que ese pesar no sea llevado por mucho tiempo, espero y mi anhelo se cumpla.

Y diciendo esto salió la Dama salió seguida de un elfo con celos reprimidos.

- A tenido ella razón y como ama de este lugar sabe todo lo que pasa – exclamó Legolas

- A menos que alguien le halla informado.

- Me admiraría que Haldir procediera de esa manera. Deseo, hijo de Arathorn, que no halla mas ofensas entre nosotros, así como entre tu y Haldir, todo mi corazón lo olvidará y prevalecerá siempre la gratitud que debo mostrarte.

Jamás le había parecido el elfo tan bello al pronunciar esas palabras, palabras a las cuales no podía negar la entrada en su corazón, mas aun si él era el que había ofendido tan terriblemente al príncipe

- Bien Legolas, no debí proceder tal como lo hice, lo reconozco, mas los celos son traicioneros y nos hacen imaginar lo peor. ¿Podrías quitar la venda que la inquietud coloco en mi ojos al entrar esta mañana aquí?

Legolas le miro tratando de averiguar si era fiel a las palabras que salían de su boca.

- Haldir permaneció cuidándome toda la noche, - decía el príncipe tomando asiento sobre su lecho - al encontrarle en la mañana, su cabeza yacía recostada sobre mi cama dejándome admirar el cabello tan admirablemente hermoso que posee, esto me hizo recordar el mío propio y le expresaba mi deseo por recuperar mi antigua tonalidad cuando tu acertaste a entrar.

El Heredero de Isildur vio la tristeza del elfo ante este hecho, que como bien decía la dueña del lugar, le había arrastrado hacia un abismo sobre cual estuvo a punto de perderse.

- He creído ver ciertos cabellos en tu mano, he pensado en verlos muy próximos uno al otro, todo lo reduce mi ceguera ante la imagen que se me presentó.

- ¿Puedes retirarte ahora?

- Cierto, necesitas descanso, mas el alimento también es indispensable aún a los elfos, ¿Bajaras a tomar el desayuno? ¿Deseas tomarlo aquí?

- Bajare y mucho me alegraría encontrar que la tormenta que Haldir y tu crearon, se halla convertido en lluvia de primavera, segura y benefactora.

Aragorn salió en busca de Haldir, deseaba ofrecer sus excusas una vez que el asunto se había aclarado**.  **

Le encontró terminando de despedirse de la Dama en los jardines centrales de Lorien, al verlo su mirada se enfrío como hacia poco y no evadiendo su camino continuo hasta topárselo de frente. Aragorn le detuvo el paso.

- ¿Qué deseas Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn?

- Presentarte mis disculpas, Haldir, me he equivocado en tomar un juicio errado, deseo que me otorgues el perdón que tal vez no merezco.

Haldir le miró complacido, mas una disculpa por sincera que fuera, no cambiaba el hecho de que la ofensa siguiera allí. El no tenía, como Legolas, una razón poderosa para olvidar los agravios hacia su persona.

- Nada mi mente tramara contra ti, como una vez dije, deseo el bienestar de Legolas, y si el padece por nuestra discusión, puedo olvidar si el así lo ha hecho.

- El ha sido grande en alma y pensamiento al otorgarme la gracia de volver a estrechar mi mano y aunque aspiraría mucho a que lo mismo se logre entre nosotros, no desearía que la comunicación entre nosotros termine.

Haldir ofreció su mano la cual Trancos acepto, el elfo esbozo una ligera sonrisa mientras el mortal una mirada agradecida.

- ¡Haldir! He estado buscando por todos los sitios y mi corazón se regocija al encontrarte. – declaró una voz elfica acercandose a ellos.

- Altadil, me he olvidado por completo de tu presencia y en estas circunstancia, es imperdonable.

A los ojos de Aragorn se presentó un hermoso elfo un poco mas alto que Haldir, cabello rubio el cuál le caía un poco mas bajo de los hombros, con ojos grises e iluminados, algo en él le resultaba familiar y no comprendía el porque. Delgado como la mayoría de los elfos ostentaba una silueta digna de admiración, ancho de hombros y con cintura definida, unas fuertes piernas se dibujaban dentro de las mallas negras que usaba, sus vestidos color castaña y verde le recordaban los de Legolas la primera vez que le conoció en Rivendel.

Su voz era serena y ceremoniosa, grave y dulce a la vez, tal vez si le hubiera conocido antes.. aun el acento que dejaba fluir en su corto diálogo con el guardián de Lorien le revelaba que el elfo no habitaba en Lorien ni en Rivendel de donde el había pasado su niñez. 

Ambos elfos trocaron saludos y viendo al mortal junto a Haldir le saludo con una reverencia sencilla, el montaraz respondió de igual manera y Haldir prosiguió a las presentaciones.

-Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, Heredero de Isildur, te presento a Altadil, hijo de Thranduil, rey del Bosque Oscuro y futuro soberano de aquellas tierras lejanas.

Aragorn se quedo sorprendido, ¡claro que se trataba de el hermano de Legolas! Nadie mas a su juicio podría tener tan bello porte, tan hermosa voz y forma de expresarse, se encontraba por tanto ante el hermano mayor de Legolas.

- ¡Oh! Usted es el mortal quien la Dama Galadriel tuvo a bien informarme que había salvado la vida de una persona, que tal vez temiera perder. ¿Puedo atreverme a preguntarle de quien me hablaba?

Aragorn se quedo sin habla no bien escuchando lo que decía aquel elfo de formidable aspecto.

- ¿Me escucha usted? – repitió Altadil no comprendiendo que el mortal no entendiera la lengua común.

Haldir le observaba  tratando de esconder la sonrisa que se había formado en su interior.

Los pensamientos del mortal se desvanecieron por un segundo volviéndole a tomar la rienda de la realidad.

- Si.. Solo que.. ¡Ah!... He tenido el honor de acompañar a Legolas, en su regreso al bosque Oscuro y..

El guardia de Lorien le miro con ojos muy expresivos, Aragorn entendió que no debía revelar detalles que no le correspondían a él explicar.

- ... ayudarle en un momento crítico en el trayecto, me alegra informarle que se encuentra bien de salud, reposando en su habitación.

- ¡Oh! Me reconforta saber que mi hermanito se encuentra bien, siempre le he dicho que debe de llevar compañía, le felicito a usted y le hago extensivo el deseo de contarle entre mis amigos, mi gratitud con usted es inmensa y dudo alguna vez poder saldarla.

Altadil estrecho la mano del mortal quien sintió la suaves manos del elfo envolviendo la suya. Muchas cosas sucedían en la cabeza del montaraz, primero, ¿hermanito?, ¿cómo es posible que aun considerará a Legolas, un elfo enteramente formado en toda la extensión de la palabra, un hermanito? Le imaginaba a ambos tomados de la manos corriendo por las plazas del reino, el gran Altadil y el pequeño Legolas, debían presentar una hermosa estampa.

Lo otro que pensaba es que como era posible que Haldir hubiera olvidado por completo la llegada del hermano de Legolas, y considerando lo temprano del día, el elfo debió pasar la noche allí, además el mas que nadie debía estar enterado del estado tan crítico que tenía Legolas a su llegada.. Algo mas que turbaba el corazón del montaraz era que este elfo le parecía tan sorprendente y perfecto como una vez pensó de Legolas, mas sin embargo no encontraba tal calor y afecto que emanaba en el joven príncipe, no revelaba su sonrisa lo que el resplandor de los labios de Legolas ocultaban, en fin que no le dio realmente la primera impresión que Legolas había dejado en el.

- ¡Estoy deseando ver a ese hermano mío!

- Con gusto te conduciré,... Aragorn... – sugirió Haldir.

- Vayan ustedes, yo necesito alimentar un poco este cuerpo que aun se siente fatigado por el viaje.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que ocupaba el mas joven de los dos hijos de Thranduil.

Legolas quedo vacío de nuevo, solo con su dolor y angustia, su cuerpo se había casi recuperado con los cuidados que le ofrecían desde su llegada el día anterior, su habilidad sanadora había hecho mucho por el. Mas sus manos y su corazón aun llevaban las heridas del pasado. 

Necesitaba un poco de la ayuda de alguien mas para vestirse, y no lo había anticipado, con mucho cuidado había podido lograr entrar en las mallas negras que le habían proporcionado al llegar a Lorien, su cabello aun estaba sin trenzar, lo cual le disgustaba, pues sabía que no podía utilizar sus manos para tal caso, se hallaba el elfo con el torso desnudo, frente a un espejo. El cabello negro no le favorecía en nada, daba a su rostro una luz mas oscura, sus ojos no brillaban con tanta intensidad y no sabía si era a causa de su debilidad o de ese color tan triste.

Pensaba en Minya, en el triste aspecto que presentaría a sus hermosos ojos verdes, temía por un solo momento que perdiera el favor ante ella, que le disgustará su presencia y diera marcha atrás a los planes que ambos habían forjado. Suspiraba con melancolía, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta para después reconocer dos rostros de elfos.

- ¡Altadil! ¡Anda Luumello! – exclamó Legolas asombrado

- ¿Legolas? ...¿Man nalye? – preguntó Altadil asustado.

Haldir no había tenido la precaución mas que comunicarle al príncipe mayor que su hermano había sufrido un cambio en su aspecto, mas no dio a conocer cual.

- Legolas, tu hermano a llegado el día de ayer, cansado del viaje a caído exhausto en sus habitaciones guardando reposo, hoy la dama Galadriel le ha informado brevemente de tu estado.

- ¡ah! – suspiro Legolas creyendo que su hermano sabría ya todo.

- Me han comunicado que tuviste un incidente en tu viaje al regreso al reino, pero no creí.. ¿cómo ha pasado esto?

Altadil se acercó a su hermano y sin saludarle si quiera examinó su cabello.

- ¿quién se ha atrevido a hacer esto?

El joven elfo no sabía que contestar, le era muy penoso para el explicar los detalles aún a su hermano

- ¡contesta!

- Fui hecho preso por un grupo de humanos y .. 

- ¿Humanos? ¿Mortales? ¿Como el que te ha salvado?

- El tuvo el valor para ir en mi busca, hizo todo lo posible..

- ¡Basta! No digas mas..

Altadil empezó a albergar una especie de resentimiento contra los mortales que le habían herido hacía mas de 300 años, mas ese rencor se había estado diluyendo con el tiempo, logrando apreciar el valor de muchos, la amistad de pocos, y el cariño de ninguno.

- ¿Te hicieron algún daño? – preguntó el mayor poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- No, sólo.. 

- ¡Tus manos! ¿Qué le han hecho a tus manos! ¡Dime! – interrumpió el príncipe exaltado.

Haldir se encontraba cercano a la puerta y decidió salir sin avisar. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose no hizo a Altadil distraerse, veía a su hermano menor directo a los ojos, como para leer la verdad en ellos.

- Yo mismo me cause este daño al tratar de sacar las manos de unas cadenas que las sujetaban.

- ¿sujeto con cadenas? ¿estabas inmóvil? ¿atado de pies y manos? ¿Qué paso?

- No, no pasó nada,... Aragorn llego a tiempo antes de que yo pudiera morir de tristeza o de un puñal en mi pecho...

- ¡Hermano! – exclamó Altadil abrazándolo tiernamente.

Altadil nunca se había mostrado tan cariñoso y comprensivo con su hermano menor, siempre ocupado con los asuntos que el tomaría a cargo cuando su padre escuchará el llamado de los mares, le prestaba poca atención y cuando lo hacia, no era mas que para alegrarse sus días haciéndole reír, bromeando con el, tratando de hacerlo quedar mal con las damas elfas que el pretendía, galanteando con ellas, le quería profundamente, Legolas lo sabía, mas no lo externaba con mucha facilidad.

Aragorn se encontraba ya sentado a la mesa dispuesta para el y Legolas, ubicadas en el jardín que quedaba al pie de las escaleras privadas que conducían a las habitaciones de ambos. Veía a Haldir bajar por ellas y pasar junto a el esbozándole la sonrisa mas cordial que pudo, Aun le duraba un poco el resentimiento.

- ¡Haldir!

- Dime.

- ¿Deseas acompañarme? Mucho sentiría disfrutar de tan exquisita comida yo solo, además creo que es suficiente para 5 personas. No creo tener tanto apetito para terminar con ella. Y tu si bien no me equivoco, tampoco has probado bocado.

Bien decía el montaraz, apenas había despertado el apetito del elfo al llegar el aroma de tan ricos manjares.

- Bien, con gusto te acompañare, espero que pronto Altadil y Legolas puedan acompañarnos

- ¿Podría saber el motivo de la visita del hermano de Legolas?

- No es desconocido para ti la fiesta que preparan en el Bosque Oscuro para el rey Thranduil, Altadil fue el encargado de traer la invitación a la Dama Galadriel y Lord Celeborn, eso después de realizar la faena de extender aun la invitación a enanos y hobbits.

- Creí que no había buenas relaciones con los enanos y de hobbits no entiendo mucho, mas lo que Gandalf ha contado en mi presencia de cierta historia fantástica y maravillosa sobre un hobbit y un anillo.

- Lo mismo sé yo respecto a ese asunto, y por parte de los enanos se están realizando acercamientos para fortalecer y asegurar las alianzas en el futuro.

Ambos empezaron a comer en silencio, Aragorn aventuraba una mirada de vez en cuando sobre el elfo, quien no hacia caso a sus observaciones. El montaraz había tomado recientemente la costumbre de observar a los elfos que le rodeaban, no haciéndolo así cuando tanto tiempo vivió entre ellos. Haldir era joven y hermoso, mas recio y duro que Legolas, orgulloso de ser un guerrero elfo y sobre todo ostentaba el grado de capitán de guardias de Lorien con entera satisfacción. Sus facciones eran frías y directas, el respeto que debía infundir a los elfos bajo su mando debía haber sido ganado con cada batalla.

Legolas y su hermano bajaron minutos después, el joven príncipe ya lucía con el cabello trenzado, vestido enteramente con la ayuda de su hermano, quien sostenía una mano sobre su hombro como para protegerlo, ¿de que? No lo sabía.

Tomaron en confianza el almuerzo, sobrias platicas sobre el encuentro de Altadil con los enanos, su estadía en Hobbiton y las costumbres extrañas de los hobbits prevalecieron durante la sobre mesa.

Legolas se contentaba en asentir con la cabeza a cada observación de su hermano de cómo sostener la cuchara sin lastimarse, y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos hacia la dama elfa amada. 

Haldir escuchaba los informes de Altadil con magnetismo, enteramente militar, apegado a tácticas aplicadas a futuras batallas que se pudieran enfrentar.

Aragorn no se cansaba en comparar las dos bellas formas, veía al mayor expresarse con tanta vehemencia en sus historias, con tanta pasión, y en cambio a Legolas le veía algo cabizbajo y meditabundo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, el montaraz sabía lo que pasaba con el elfo, su cabello le estaba causando una gran pena. Aún más si el día de su partida estaba cerca y habría que llegar a su reino así.

*********************

_*Bésame la boca con tu lágrima de risa,_

_bésame la luna y tapa el sol con el pulgar,_

_bésame el espacio entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta _

_y al mar mas profundo bésale con tu humedad._

Minya cerró los ojos, recibió el beso de amor tan esperado para ella, el verdadero beso, no aquel que Rair había robado, este había sido por parte de ambos, sus manos acariciaban el cuello de Legolas pasando una de ellas entre sus suaves cabellos, la otra lentamente paso a recorrer la tersura de la oreja izquierda de su benefactor haciéndole estremecer. 

*_Bésame el susurro que me hiciste en  el oído,_

_besa el recorrido de mis manos a tu altar,_

_con agua bendita de tu fuente,_

_bésame toda la frente, que me bautiza y me bendice_

_esa manera de besar..._

Legolas descubría la dulce miel de los labios de ella, encontraba la suavidad de sus manos recorrer su cuello y hombros, lentamente si apresurarse, ella se incorporó un poco haciéndole saber a Legolas que deseaba ponerse en pie, él la bajó despacio y la coloco sobre el terreno firme junto a un árbol grueso que se alzaba orgulloso sobre ellos. La luz del mediodía se reflejaba como las llamas del fuego en el cabello de Minya, mientras el de Legolas resplandecía como oro líquido entre las manos de ella.

*_Besa mis campos y mis flores, _

_con tus gotitas de colores, _

_besa la lluvia que resbala en la ventana._

El príncipe fijo sus manos sobre el rostro de ella, acarició sus mejillas con suavidad, le retiraba el cabello que le cubría parte del rostro, lucía encantadora, sus ojos aun permanecían cerrados y el los beso como si se tratara de algo sagrado, luego volvió a posar sus labios en los de ella, apretando suavemente, ambos daban y recibían calor, ambos sentían vibrar sus cuerpos y sentían sus corazones palpitar al mismo compás.

_*Besa mi vida y mis cenizas,_

_y me dirás que voy de prisa_

_besa y deja con un grito que lo logre.._

Ella que había permanecido con las manos sobre su cuello, acariciando y sintiendo la tersura de su cabello, bajo lentamente por sus hombros, palpando las definidas formas de el, sus fuertes brazos que le había brindado seguridad ahora le podrían brindar algo mas, paso a sentir aquel pecho lastimado tratando de no herirle, sus abdominales tensos y firmes se colapsaban ante el toque de sus dedos, rodeo su cintura abrazándole tiernamente hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron.

_*Besa el torrente de ilusiones_

_Bésame todas las pasiones_

Besa mi río hasta su desembocadura.. 

_Besa mi vida y mis cenizas,_

_y me dirás que voy de prisa_

Legolas no pudo escapar ante el tacto de ella, sus manos aun seguían sobre el rostro de Minya, acariciaba dulcemente el cuello desnudo de ella, no atreviéndose a seguir sus impulsos impropios para su persona, continuo sintiendo los hombros cubiertos de fino raso azul, apretó la tierna carne de sus brazos, para después al recibir los brazos de Minya rodearle para hacer lo mismo con ella.

_*Besa mis días y mi noches, mis diluvios_

_ y mi cielo a pleno sol..._


	14. Los celos de Rair Rubio al fin

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, Minya, Altadil, Pirré  y demás personajes ajenos a esta historia son de mi propiedad_.. _Bueno por fin se ve un poco de felicidad en el elfo. **_Hinotori No Jun gatchaman001@hotmail.com_**

CAPITULO 14

Ambos se perdieron en el primer beso, se entregaban uno a otro caricias sublimes, eternas y cariñosas. Minya recorrió su cintura con ambas manos, le apretaba exquisitamente, le atraía hacia ella para fundirse entre sus brazos. El elfo se encontraba perdido en un paraíso inexpugnable para el como era el amor, había regalado cariño, afecto, tal vez había querido, mas nunca amado realmente a alguien y eso le asustaba, y a la vez le agradaba la idea de que alguien entrara en su vida para no salir jamás.

Asaltada por el temor de sus acciones, de los primeros impulsos que sintió al sentirse besada por el príncipe, Minya recapacitó, ¿cómo era posible que siendo la primer vez que cruzaba palabra con él, ya esté rendida en sus brazos? La dama elfo lo apartó con suavidad.

- No. Por favor.

- ¿qué sucede Minya?

- Esto no esta bien, debemos irnos.

Legolas reflexionó a su vez que había hecho mal en seguir el ímpetu de su juventud, contuvo un suspiro

- es cierto, disculpa mi actitud, no debió pasar, es muy pronto...

La joven le miraba, mientras el príncipe se alejaba unos pasos de ella sin mirarle.

- ¿Me ayudaras a llegar hasta el castillo?

- ¡Ah! Claro, pero..

Ella le extendió los brazos, en la tomó en los suyos y juntos llegaron a espaldas del castillo donde dos guardias esperaban algún ataque por parte de orcos.

- ¡Su alteza! ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó uno de ellos acercándoseles

- Si, ella ha sufrido una lesión en el pie pero se encuentra en perfectas condición.

Ambos guardias sonrieron ante el cuadro que se les presentaba, Minya había enrojecido un poco al notar la mirada de los centinelas y Legolas continuó su camino. Se encontró que no había mucha gente en las plazas ni fuentes, habían dado la alerta y solo los guardias del reino se encontraban en espera de ordenes. En una de las rondas se encontraba Rair, que a lo lejos no pudo menos que sorprenderse de ver a Minya en brazos del príncipe, quien se dirigía a la casa de su prima Denn´ya.

Rair no podía en ese momento dejar su grupo de centinelas por ir a encontrar a Minya y ayudarla primero para luego exigirle una explicación de los sucedido. El corazón del guardián se encontraba lleno de celos y envidia, no comprendía como era posible que Minya se hubiera topado con el príncipe mas.. Sí, sus sospechas eran ciertas Altadil se había encargado de poner a su hermano en la ruta por donde ella acostumbraba a pasar, algo habrá ocurrido cuando recordó que fue Ascar, el mejor amigo de Legolas, quien había dado la señal de alerta a la guardia real.

¿Por qué ella estaba en sus brazos?¿habría sido herida y el príncipe tuvo oportunidad de salvarle la vida? ¿Habría el mismo tipo de agradecimiento que tuvo con él, como para con el príncipe? Estas dudas acechaban su mente, le daban vueltas en la cabeza, agradeció a su jefe de regimiento que le dejará de guardia en las mismas puertas de palacio.

- ¿Es aquí? – preguntó Legolas llegando a las puertas de la casa de su prima.

- Si, puedes bajarme, por favor.

- Llama primero, te dejare en un lugar seguro.

Minya sonrió y llamó a la puerta tres veces esperando contestación, mas sin embargo nadie acudió a su llamado.

- ¡Oh! Debe haber salido y  encontró refugio en otra parte.

- Bien, no queda mas remedio que llevarte a palacio.

- ¿A palacio? ¿Pero que puedo hacer yo allí? No, por favor, déjame en otro lugar...

- No puedo llevarte en brazos atravesando todo el reino, además de que es peligroso si hay alguna confrontación, y no se vería bien. Puedes quedarte en palacio el tiempo que necesites, pasando la alerta te traeré con tu prima o si lo prefieres regresaras a tu hogar.

- ¡Ay! – exclamó Minya abrumada mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Legolas, un brazo rodeaba al elfo por la cintura mientras con el otro se sostenía de la camisa, por donde se filtraban unos cuantos finos dedos que le rozaban tiernamente a cada paso.

Legolas marchó a las escaleras principales, subió peldaño uno a uno, respirando lentamente y con serenidad no dispuesto a mostrar sus sentimientos ante ojos extraños. Ojos que le veían llegar llenos de celos.

El príncipe marcho sin tomar en cuenta el rostro de Rair, pálido como la muerte, dio dos pasos ante los recién llegado y exclamó presuroso:

- ¡Su alteza!, permítame ayudarle con la dama.

Minya le reconoció y creyó leer en su expresión todo lo que el alma de Rair guardaba, un profundo rencor mezclado de celos y codicia. Supo entonces que Rair no le amaba, que solo era para él un objeto, tal vez un trofeo que ostentar ante sus amigos.

- No, he sido yo quien la he traído hasta aquí y no la dejaré hasta que este a salvó, gracias Rair por su ofrecimiento.

- Pero conozco a la dama, y ella sabe que yo deseo que encuentre pronto reposo, la podría llevar con su prima Denn´ya, yo sé donde se encuentra.

Rair esperaba ganar el favor de ella con esta sentencia, y además hacerle saber al príncipe que el tenía mas derecho sobre Minya, puesto que conocía a sus amistades y familia de hace tiempo. Legolas miro a Minya esperando su decisión, ella evitaba la mirada directa de ambos y respondió.

- Deseo pronto descanso Legolas. Continua por favor

- Ya escuchó a la dama, y ahora si nos disculpa, puede volver a su guardia.

Esto fue una bomba para los oídos de Rair, quien les miraba lívido alejarse y atravesar las grandísimas e imponentes puertas del castillo de Thranduil.

- ¡Alto!

Rair camino directo hacia ellos olvidándose, de su guardia, del lugar donde se encontraba y a quien le llamaba así. La pareja se detuvo un instante, sabía Legolas que el ánimo de Rair no era calmado y tranquilo, y que bastaba una chispa para encender el fuego que se hallaba inundado su corazón, y temiendo un ataque de su parte puso de nuevo a Minya en pie, y la protegió poniéndola detrás de él.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Ella vendrá conmigo, no se sentirá a gusto estando allí, ... su alteza. – declaró Rair conteniéndose, las ultimas palabras le salieron de su boca como si le atravesaran el alma.

- Ya ha escuchado la decisión de Minya y no creo que deba preocuparse por ella, vuelva a su guardia por favor.

- No volveré si no viene ella conmigo – y diciendo esto Rair dio un paso hacia ambos – vamos Minya, te llevare con tu prima, allí estarás mejor.

- No deseo ir contigo, Rair. Regresa a tus ocupaciones y no te preocupes por mi – contestó la joven aferrándose al brazo del príncipe.

- No, Minya no sabes lo que quieres, ven conmigo.

- ¡Alto! – exclamó Legolas poniendo un alto al avance del guardia – Aléjese de ella,  no se atreva a tocarla, ella ha decidido ir conmigo.

- ¡Ella vendrá conmigo! – exclamó Rair sacando su espada y apuntando al príncipe indefenso.

Dos guardias se acercaron presurosos apuntando a Rair con sus arcos, el no bajaba su espada del punto en el pecho en que había fijado en Legolas.

- Rair, estas arrestado por insubordinación, confinado a las celdas durante dos semanas.

Estas fueron las palabras del jefe del regimiento de Rair, que se aproximaba al grupo.

- Creí que el príncipe protegía a la dama, solo deseaba saber que tan segura esta ella bajo su protección – observó el guardia con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Sin darle tiempo para tomar acción, Legolas tomo las dagas que llevaba en su espalda, sorprendiendo a la misma Minya que no había reparado en ellas mas que en su carcaj y flechas, lío la espada de Rair haciéndola volar por los aires y apunto uno de sus puñales a su garganta dejándole indefenso.

- Ella esta muy bien protegida – dijo el príncipe – gracias por su interés. Pueden llevárselo.

Rair no dijo nada, había escuchado lo bueno que era Legolas en batalla mas nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en acción. Los dos guardias acompañados del jefe de guardias saludaron y se alejaron con Rair entre ellos.

Una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente para no volver a temar un ataque Legolas volvió su rostro a Minya, quien había palidecido antes los recientes sucesos.

- ¿qué pasa? Minya, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Yo.. lo siento, siento que Rair se halla comportado de esa manera, no es su costumbre, además no quería provocar una pelea entre ustedes dos, debí hacerle caso desde un principio e ir con el.

- ¿Querías retirarte con el? 

- No.. 

- Entonces esta bien tu elección, ven..

- 

Legolas le ofreció los brazos pero ella en vez de tomar su cuello como apoyo, le abrazo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

- No temas, aquí estarás a salvo. – dijo el abrazándola a su vez.

El rey Thranduil acompañado de un grupo de consejeros y jefes de regimiento del imperio acertaron a salir del salón de juntas, y se encontraron con la pareja abrazándose en la entrada de palacio.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó el rey enfadado. Vestiduras verdes y negras hacían al rey recaer toda su luz en su mirada, en los ojos azules y fríos que ostentaba.

- Su majestad..

El rey se acercó dejando al grupo detrás, quienes intercambiaban comentarios cuestionables acerca de las nuevas atenciones del joven príncipe. Thranduil hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la joven elfa a la cual no reconocía como alguna de las que figuraban entre su corte.

- Creí que te encontrarías en tu sitio, Ascar se encargo de dar la alarma, mientras tu... Te encontrabas acompañando a la dama aquí presente.

- Padre, ella fue la primera victima de los orcos y resultó herida, la he traído hasta aquí deseando su recuperación.

- Bien, haz que alguien mas la lleve a una habitación donde la atiendan, te quiero de vuelta en tu posición lo mas pronto posible. Sin tu hermano aquí, debes hacerte cargo de ciertas cosas, ¿recuerdas?

Así habló el soberano y reuniéndose de nuevo con los altos jefes salió del palacio sin molestarse en mirar siquiera a la joven

- ¡Oh! Solo sirvo para darte problemas, será mejor que regreses a tu posición.

- No, aun no, - contestó Legolas viendo retirarse a su padre – Ven.. – agregó tomándola en sus brazos, para después atravesar el salón principal y subir por las escaleras que le llevarían a las habitaciones principales.

Al pasar por el gran salón, Minya pudo observar los retratos de los antiguos soberanos elfos del Bosque Oscuro, y reparo por primera vez en la fotografía de un elfo muy familiar que parecía reconocer. No podía creerlo, pero se trataba de él.

Por fin entraron en la habitación donde podría descansar la joven mientras se recuperaba de su lesión. Legolas la deposito con sutileza en su cama.

- Aquí podrás descansar, ¿deseas que avise a alguien de que te encuentras bien?

- No, gracias, mi madre sabe que duermo con mi prima Denn´ya cuando no voy a casa, mas..

- ¿Si?

- Nada. 

- Debo retirarme enseguida vendrán.. ¿qué sucede?

La joven hacía señas a Legolas para que se acercara a ella, como quien quiere susurrarle al oído. Ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, el hubiera deseado tener mas tiempo para acompañarla, pero no podía hacer esperar mas a su padre.

****************

Al terminar el almuerzo Legolas quiso pasear unos momentos por las plazas de Lorien, tanto Haldir como Aragorn se ofrecieron acompañarle, Altadil había sido llamado por la Dama Galadriel al salón de juntas, y Haldir fue requerido por sus obligaciones muy a su pesar y toco el turno a Aragorn de acompañarlo y vigilar sus casi curadas heridas. Paseaban en silencio caminando lentamente por los bosques de Lorien, muy apreciados para Aragorn, aunque diferentes en muchos aspectos le recordaban de alguna forma Rivendel, aquel día en que teniendo 20 años, se paseaba cantando por los bosques, y vio caminando por su paso a Arwen, aquella memorable ocasión en que cantaba la canción de Luthien, y vio a la hermosa princesa confundiéndola con ..

- Tinúviel.. – dijo Legolas como respondiendo a las memorias del montaraz.

- ¿Dices?

- Nada. Que son hermosos estos parajes, Estel, casi extraño los míos, si no es por que la vista de estas maravillas de la naturaleza, nublan mis recuerdos mas queridos.

- ¿Todo recuerdo es nublado?

- No, ni con la neblina mas densa o el ventarrón mas oscuro podrían opacar el recuerdo que alberga mi corazón.

- Te lo pregunté una vez, mas aquella ocasión tu mente vagaba por abismos inmensos. ¿Quién es Minya?

Legolas recordó que entre sus ofensas Aragorn había hecho mención del ser que el amaba.

- ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

- Tu mismo la nombraste en tu momento de enfermedad.

El rostro del príncipe se palideció, regresaban a su cabeza los pensamientos elaborados durante su fiebre, la suciedad de las manos de Pirre volvía a recorrer su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer de miedo e impotencia, el cabello que le caía por los hombros se presentaba ante él como, la inmensidad en la que estuvo a punto de perderse. Las manos aún seguían vendadas por aquellas heridas que el mismo se creo al tratar de escapar. Ella, ¿le recibiría así? De una u otra forma tendría que decirle la verdad, tendría que explicar los momentos terribles y dolorosos por los que paso, las vejaciones y abusos de los que casi fue objeto, eso era una gran pena para él, aun con su hermano le preguntó no fue del todo sincero, pero no podría pasar lo mismo si regresaba al reino con el cabello negro. No podría ocultar el cambio efectuado en él que debería desaparecer con el paso del tiempo

- Te escucho Legolas.

- Ella es una amiga muy querida para mi.

- ¿Solo amiga? – preguntó Aragorn tomando asiento en un viejo árbol caído.

- Aún no se resuelve nada..

La tristeza en los ojos del hermoso elfo volvió a aparecer.

- ¿Temes que no te acepte en tus condiciones?

Las palabras de Trancos parecían hacer eco a las mismas que el escuchaba constantemente en su cabeza. Nada respondió el elfo 

- Si ella no te recibe en alegría y regocijo no conviene que sigas con ella, el amor proviene del alma no de los ojos.

El elfo suspiro, y como era su costumbre, se recargó en uno de los árboles mas grandes y viejos que encontró, puso su mano sobre la corteza, y dejo que el árbol le contará mil historias que solo los elfos podían entender.

Mientras tanto otro diálogo se realizaba en el salón de juntas donde Galadriel esperaba a Altadil. 

- He visto el corazón de Legolas y la pesadumbre aun no ha cesado, temo que pudo afrontar la realidad de su pasado, mas en el futuro, si el presente no es cambiado en forma radical, será mucho peor para él.

- ¿cómo podría ayudar yo para que eso no suceda?

- Dadme tu mano.

Así lo hizo Altadil, la hermosa dama Galadriel tomo la daga de empuñadura plateada y trazo una franja roja sobre la palma del asombrado elfo. La dama se dirigió hacia la mesa colocada junto al gran ventanal que daba al jardín, a través de los rayos del sol se veía caer la gota de sangre que se deslizo por el filo hasta un pequeño recipiente cristalino.

Inmediatamente la dama se dirigió hasta Altadil, le tomo por la mano sana y le condujo hasta la mesa. 

- ¿Estas dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio por el amor a tu hermano?

Altadil no entendía bien a que se refería la dama, mas su respuesta fue afirmativa. Galadriel procedió a cortar un mechón del cabello del elfo, aquel trozo que tanto quería.

Aun en los Bosques, Legolas y Aragorn hablaban de la vuelta a casa, de la situación que estaría ahora en la comunidad de los Merkang del sur, que ya sin líder habrían de enfrentar fuertes cambios en sus políticas y decisiones.

- No quiero volver a pasar por allí, Trancos.

- No te preocupes, las minas están ya lejos de nosotros, no pasara ya nada mas. Espero que la pareja que nos ayudo este con bien.

- ¿Pareja? ¿Qué pareja?

- ¡Ah! No lo recuerdas por que estabas inconsciente. Legolas una pareja nos ayudo a salir de allí, sin ellos no sé lo que hubiera pasado.

- Yo hubiera muerto.

- De eso estoy casi seguro.

El príncipe volvió a mostrarse sombrío y triste, lamentablemente tenia que tocar el punto sobre el que temía hablar si quiera.

- Tu, ¿estas bien?

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- ¿No fueron tus heridas mas allá de manos y pies y algunos rasguños en el cuerpo?, temí llegar muy tarde..

A Legolas le pareció una pregunta brutal, tanto en la forma como con el objetivo, en cambio Aragorn le tomaba como especie de terapia, para que el elfo desterrara todos sus temores y angustias, los cuales insistía en encerrar dentro de su corazón, quería que el Legolas de antes volviera, que fuera y tal como le conoció, libre de toda culpa y temor, seguro de si mismo. 

- No hubo en mi ningún tipo de contacto mas cercano.

El elfo se dio media vuelta, el paseo le había servido para comprobar el estado que mantenían sus pies, la fuerza recuperada de su cuerpo, y creyó que también le ayudaría a mejorar el animo.

- Es mejor ya regresar, deseo asearme.

Aragorn sonrió, un elfo que se preocupa por su apariencia es un elfo en estado normal. Ambos caminaron hasta sus habitaciones, de Altadil no se tenía conocimiento.

************************************

Ya de noche cuando la calma había regresado al reinado y los orcos no se veían llegar por ninguna parte, Legolas regresaba al lado de Minya acompañado como siempre por Ascar.

- ¿Y que paso? Dime, ¡por favor! No he querido preguntarte antes por que estábamos en guardia roja, pero ¡¡Dime!!

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Ascar?

- ¿qué paso entre ustedes dos cuando yo les dejé?

- La lleve a palacio por que no se pudo hospedar con su prima  y la deje en una de las habitaciones.

- ¡Noo! Tu lo resumes en simple palabras, ¡quiero detalles!

- ¿Detalles? ¿Quieres que te dé detalles? ¡Ascar!

- ¡De algo debió servirte mi ayuda!, bien pude yo acompañarla y tu avisar a la guardia como tal vez hubiera deseado tu padre, pero nooo, yo fui quien corrió como alma que lleva el oscuro a dar la alerta.. nadie se compadece del pobre Ascar, ¡pude morir al correr por esos caminos sin flechas ni compañeros que me guarden la espalda!

- ¡Ay, Ascar!

- No, nadie quiere a Ascar..- dijo el joven elfo guardia compadeciéndose a si mismo – nadie le comprende ... tal vez Merien si.. 

- Yo no te pregunto detalles de tus citas con Merien.

- ¡Por que Merien se encarga de dárselos a todo el mundo! Dime por favor, ¿hubo acercamientos?

- ¿Me seguirás atormentando hasta que confiese, cierto?

- Siii..

- Pregunta, pues..

- ¿La tocaste?

- Si te refieres a rozar con mis manos sus mejillas, si.

- ¿La besaste?

- Si.

- Le hiciste..

- ¡Ascar!

- ¡¡Le hiciste saber tus sentimientos!!

- ¡Ah! Si, creo que si..

- ¡Así no me gusta! No me convence, no me dice lo que paso entre ustedes. Me has dejado con los puntos importantes mas no se que llevo una cosa a otra. Eres malo para hablar de sentimientos. Eres malo con el pobre Ascar que se preocupa por su compañero.

Legolas rió, lo que le agradaba de su compañero de guardia es que siempre podía contar con el, siempre le alegraba el día con historias absurdas que solo a el podían ocurrir, siempre podía confiarle sus mas grandes secretos y aun confiarle la vida con los ojos cerrados, su forma de hablar en los momentos que se compadecía le animaban mucho, en cambio Ascar quería a Legolas como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo por ser hijo único, además tan solo era mayor que el príncipe por 7 años y eso le hacía a su parecer tener alguna responsabilidad con él, ambos compartían las historias de las damas elfo con quienes salían, sin agravio de la joven en turno, intercambiaban pareces a cerca de los gustos y afinidades, mas sin embargo, en esta ultima relación que Legolas comenzaba, Ascar se sorprendió de la reserva que tenía su amigo para con el. 

Al llegar a las puertas de palacio, ambos jóvenes se separaron deseándose buena noche. El joven príncipe elfo subió con rapidez las escaleras y pidió detalles de su estado con el sanador real del palacio, el cual le comento había resultado con una fractura en su dedo pulgar, y cya recuperación sería en los próximos 2 días, Legolas se alegro del estado que llevaban las cosas, tal vez Minya podría pasar un tiempo mas a su cuidado. Tiempo para conocerla y llegar a saber que es lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella.

Tocó a su puerta y escuchó la señal de entrada, Minya se encontraba juntó a la ventana, mirando hacia el lado del reino donde debía estar su hogar.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? Me ha dicho el sanador que tu estado es favorable y de aquí a dos días tu pie volverá a la normalidad.

- Si..

Un suspiro salió del pecho de Minya como si le desgarrara.

- He notado que algo te inquieta, ¿podría yo aligerar tu carga?

- Mi hermana necesitara unas hierbas medicinales para mañana temprano y debería llevárselas.

- ¿Podría yo entregarlas? ¿Haría bien en tomarme esa libertad?

Minya se sorprendió de que Legolas no actuara igual que Rair, quien ni tardo ni perezoso se dirigió a la casa de la joven sin ni siquiera avisarle de su llegada, mostrando con esto el interés que tenía en ella. El príncipe en cambio se preocupaba por las opiniones de ella, preguntándole si debía proceder de esa forma. Eso le agrado a Minya.

- Podría enviar un mensaje para mi madre y no se asuste de mi ausencia, mas.. 

- ¿Si?

- No creo conveniente que un príncipe me sirva de mensajero.

- ¿Deseas que alguien mas lo haga? – preguntó Legolas temiendo la respuesta.

- Tal vez mi prima Denn´ya pueda ayudarme, ¿podría hablar con ella mañana?

- Claro, recuerda que no estas prisionera aquí, eres totalmente libre, mientras no se moleste a mi padre y mi hermano.

- ¿Tu hermano? Lo he oído mencionar mas no tengo el gusto de conocerle, ¿cual es su nombre?

- Altadil.

- ¿Altadil? ¡Ah!

- ¿Le conoces? – preguntó el príncipe con duda en su rostro, su hermano era a su parecer, mas atractivo que él, por ser el heredero y el mayor de ambos.

- Creo conocerle..

***************************

A la media noche Aragorn se encontraba en las habitaciones del elfo para proporcionarle la ultima aplicación de su tratamiento, al retirar sus vendajes sus manos estaban casi curadas, mas presentaban a la vista un aspecto pobre, pues las cicatrices de la piel sellada, permanecían allí.

- Coloca las manos sobre el recipiente, haré caer el liquido poco a poco.

Así lo hizo Legolas, disfrutó de nuevo la frescura sentida una noche antes, sus manos parecían congelarse a la vez que le ardían como las brazas del fuego, mas no percibía dolor alguno, sumergió las manos en el recipiente dejando que el agua plateada las cubriera por completo. Minutos después Legolas había recobrado por completo la movilidad y la tersura de sus manos de elfo.

- ¡Ah! Si tan solo pudiera pasar lo mismo con mi cabello, mi felicidad estaría completa

- ¡Oh! Legolas me duele verte en ese estado, me hubiera gustado hacer algo mas por ti.

Llamaron a la puerta, Altadil y Haldir entraron a la habitación llenos de felicidad,.

- Hemos creído hacerte un bien y no prolongar mas tu pena, hermano mío.

- Altadil, ¿qué dices?

La dama Galdriel acompañada por Lord Celeborn entraron después del guardia y del montaraz.

- He escuchado del dolor que sufres, Legolas hijo de Thranduil, y he recordado una fuente divina que te ayudara. – dijo Lord Celeborn

Legolas hizo una reverencia así como lo hicieran los demás.

- A esa fuente, he unido el amor fraternal junto con un poco de vanidad, toma el resultado en tus manos.

Haldir paso el frasco de cristal cortado a manos del príncipe, quien le recibió con cuidado.

- Gracias Dama Galadriel pero, ¿podría ser tan amable de decirme que contiene este envase?

- Ese frasco lleva en su interior lo que puede ayudarte a recuperar tu antigua apariencia, y esperemos que con ello, se renueve tu espíritu y vuelva a volar por cielos mas claros

Tanto Galadriel como Celeborn salieron de la habitación dejando a los tres compañeros en la habitación.

- Aun no entiendo, ¿de que se trata esto? ¿Haldir?.

- Ven a darte un baño y te lo mostrare.

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó Aragorn dando un paso entre ellos

- Déjale el paso, Aragorn – dijo Altadil con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Tu lo permites? ¿que clase de hermano eres?

- Simplemente ayudara a Legolas a lavar su cabello de toda impureza que pueda tener en el, devolviéndole su antigua tonalidad.

- ¡Ah! ¿es cierto Haldir? – preguntó Legolas entusiasmado, la felicidad en sus ojos azules se volvía a reflejar haciendo el corazón de los tres regocijarse de alegría.

- Si, la dama Galadriel y Lord Celeborn se han encargado de hacer un nuevo presente.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Legolas abrazando a Haldir quien le recibió gustoso en sus brazos, apretándole suavemente.

Momentos después Legolas yacía en manos del Loriende, sentado sobre un montón de cojines a un lado de la tina de baño, con la cabeza descansando en la orilla de la tina, dejando a Haldir el trabajo de enjuagarle su cabellera,  el guardián vertió el agua cristalina sobre el cabello del príncipe, quien le miraba trabajar desde el principio, mas cuando empezó con la fórmula cerró sus ojos dando una vista muy deseable a Haldir. 

Su piel había recobrado su juventud después de que la fiebre había pasado y parecía que brillaba aun mas con la fórmula que vertía, su sedoso cabello se perdía entre sus dedos haciéndole recobrar esa sensación extraña, Aragorn y Altadil le miraban y en ningún momento revelo ese sentimiento ante ellos, en especial ante el montaraz que le observaba detenidamente.

Los tres se asombraron cuando al enjuagar el cabello de Legolas, todo el tinte caía sin dañar ni uno de sus cabellos y devolviéndole el brillo y tersura de antes, su cabello rubio caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros y espalda. Tanto Aragorn como Haldir se hallaban fascinados de la vista que les proporcionaba el elfo con el cabello húmedo.

Altadil se acercó a su hermano y le abrazo durante unos segundos. Pasó a brazos de Aragorn quien lleno de alegría le recibió. Al fin Legolas se sentía un poco mas feliz.


	15. Temblando

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, Minya, Altadil, Ascar  y demás personajes ajenos a esta historia son de mi propiedad_.. Depre! Ven a mi!__..Escuchen la cancion "_**Temblando**_" de **Hombres G**, usada para una triste causa_****

CAPITULO 15

Aragorn y  Haldir salieron de la habitación dejando a los hermanos a solas.

- ¿Has observado el cambio tan completo que experimento Legolas?

- Si, se veía muy bien.

- Me refiero a su animo Haldir.

- Yo igual, la luz de sus ojos volvió a brillar, su rostro volvió a resplandecer como deber de ser.

- Espero que ahora marche todo mejor para él. Seguramente mañana querrá emprender el viaje de regreso.

- ¿Le acompañaras?

- Claro, ese era nuestro ultima meta.

- Yo me les uniré.

- ¿Tu?

- La Dama Galadriel y Lord Celeborn me han enviado en su nombre para arreglar su llegada al reino del Bosque Oscuro

- Bien, pasa buena noche Haldir

- Feliz descanso Aragorn.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Legolas y Altadil hablaban tranquilamente.

- ¿Te sientes ahora mejor?

- Si, gracias hermano – respondió Legolas separándose del abrazo que le daba su hermano para darse cuenta que algo faltaba en su arreglo - ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no veo la delgada trenza que ostentas del lado derecho? ¿Olvidaste tejerla?

- No, yo..

- ¡Pero que veo! ¡Te falta este mechón de cabello! ¿Lo has cortado?

- No importa Legolas es un regalo para ti.

- No entiendo.

- El mechón ha sido agregado a la fórmula que vertieron en tu cabeza.

- ¡Altadil!

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron de nuevo un abrazo.

- Ella te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, hermano, no temas.

- ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo sabes tu?

- Yo lo sé hermano, ¿piensas que por mantenerme fuera del reino, no llegan a mi las noticias sobre tu reciente conquista?

- ¿Sabes de Minya?

- Si

- ¡Ah! ¿no repruebas nuestra relación?

- No tengo por que aprobar o desaprobar nada, eres libre hermano para unirte a quien tu desees.

- ¿Unirme? ¿sabes tu acaso..

- Claro que lo sé y solo espero el momento de darte mi felicitación el día en que unan sus corazones para forma uno solo.

**************************

Minya se encontraba ya en casa de su prima Denn´ya hablando de su nuevo encuentro con los orcos, y el rescate de su persona por Ascar y Legolas.

- He conocido a Ascar, es un gran guerrero, de Legolas no puedo decir que tenga el honor de conocerlo mas que de vista, solo sé que ambos son muy buenos amigos y nunca se les encuentra separados.

- Mas algo atormenta mi corazón, una sospecha me inunda.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Aun no lo sé con certeza, no termino de atar todos los cabos.

- ¿Desconfías de los sentimientos de Legolas?

- No, mas.. Ha sido tan poco el tiempo y las casualidades..

- ¿De que casualidades hablas, prima?

- Nada, no me hagas casos, esta cabeza mía que da tantas vueltas con tantas ideas. ¿Dejarás las medicinas a mi madre? ¿Me harás ese favor?

- Claro, Minya, ella las tendrá tan pronto como pueda.

- Gracias no sabes lo preocupada que debe estar mamá por que no le lleve las hierbas antes, espero que la pequeña Elenia este bien.

Los días pasaban conforme la naturaleza dicta, Minya y Legolas se veían frecuentemente después de que el terminaba su guardia y ella acabara con sus deberes, se citaban por lo menos 3 veces a la semana, siempre en aquel paraje en que habían compartido el primer beso, su vida era placentera, sus encuentros apasionados y amorosos, ella le amaba profundamente, el se encontraba totalmente enamorado, como nunca lo había estado, como nunca lo había recordado. 

Rair había salido de su encarcelamiento y las primeras noticias que obtuvo traspasaron su corazón haciéndole padecer, Minya se encontraba feliz al lado de Legolas, muchos le comentaban que la pareja lucía muy feliz y contenta, otros le aconsejaban que la olvidará y reiniciara la búsqueda por alguien mas. Pero Rair era muy testarudo, ni su cabeza ni su corazón admitían una derrota en ese campo, tenía que esperar el momento adecuado, hacer su aparición en el minuto preciso.

Sucedió un día en que Legolas regresaba a su cita con Minya, en aquel paraje del beso, como le llamaban, en que ella le esperaba y desde que llegó veía en su cara un poco de tristeza  y preocupación.

- Legolas, ¿qué te sucede? ¿qué puede nublar tu corazón ante la dicha que compartimos?

- Mi padre me ha llamado esta mañana, al ver que mi hermano tardara un poco mas de lo previsto en regresar, me envía a mi Rivendel a extender la invitación para los festejos del reino.

- ¡Ah! ¿cuánto durara la jornada?

- Supongo que en tres semanas estaré de regreso, a lo mucho me tomará un mes.

- ¿Irás tu solo?

- Ascar había decidido en acompañarme como siempre lo hace, mas se ha lastimado una pierna el día de hoy, y no le será posible, mi viaje por esos caminos es conocido y no tendré ningún problema.

Minya cambio su mirada, estaba triste por la partida de su amado, mas tendría que acostumbrarse a ellas si quería que la relación llegara mas allá. Además como natural a todo corazón flechado, temía perderlo ante la mirada de nuevos rostros elficos, nuevas caras y personas, también reflexionaba la joven elfa, acerca de los peligros que podría enfrentar el príncipe, su corazón se hallaba meditabundo cuando Legolas le tomo una de la las suaves manos y declaró:

- Minyawethiel, no deseo que tu mirada se turbe con mi partida, mas mi pensamiento y animo siempre estarán contigo, no deseo dejarte al descubierto de toda ofensa y agravio hacia tu persona en mi ausencia, por lo cual deseo asegurar mi futuro próximo así como el tuyo, deseo por tanto aceptes el regalo de entregarte a ti mi mano y espero con gran anhelo pongas la tuya sobre la mía, como símbolo recíproco de aceptación, para sellar este compromiso que un día cercano llevaremos a cabo frente nuestros seres querido, dando gracias a Eru por las bendiciones que ha vertido sobre nuestras vidas. ¿Deseas, Minya compartir la eternidad a mi lado?

La joven callaba, tenía apenas un mes de conocer al príncipe, un mes en que todo sus momentos a su lado habían sido dicha y felicidad, en los que habían intercambiado opiniones, sueños y deseos. Todo esto le parecía muy repentino, pero su amor era verdadero en lo que ella podía asegurar, nunca en su corazón brillo la flama tan grande y majestuosa como en esos momentos, era inmensamente feliz cuando puso su mano sobre la del príncipe sellando así su amor.

Legolas fue sumamente dichoso, la tomó en sus brazos y la beso con dulzura, los labios de Minya alimentaban su hambre de ternura, sus manos se deslizaban por la esbelta cintura, subiendo hasta encontrarse con las cascadas de cabellos rojizos que se perdían entre sus manos. Ella se derretía en sus manos tratando de fundirse a él en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada roce suyo sobre su cuello, dulces sonidos de placer salían de su boca sonrojando sus mejillas. 

Los ojos cerrados a todo el mundo envolviéndose en cálidos sentimientos, en suaves placeres, las manos recorriendo los rostros y cabelleras, las respiraciones fatigosas, el deseo del príncipe de besar delicadamente cada parte de esa oreja haciéndole a ella exhalar un pequeño gemido de placer, bajando lentamente, besando el blanco y terso cuello de la joven, haciéndola subir entre las nubes, fundiéndose en su calor, con los labios sobre los hombros, con las manos en la espalda, con el animo dispuesto.

Ambos se separaron tan solo un instante, ambos quisieron seguir adelante, mas no era el lugar ni el momento indicado, Minya revelaba una hermosa figura casi celestial, el amor le sentaba muy bien pensaba Legolas, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios hinchados prontos a recibir mas roces embriagados de fervor, su pecho agitado tratando de contener sus deseos, sus manos aun sobre los hombres del elfo, frotándole y acariciándole, mientras él, detenía sus acciones recapacitando, un brazos la sostenía, la acercaba hacia él, como deseando mezclar sus jóvenes espíritus en uno solo, su cabello se hallaba un poco desarreglado, bañado por el sol y removido suavemente por la brisa, su aliento consumido enteramente por sus pasiones, desbordaban ríos de exaltación en sus venas...

El príncipe contuvo su aliento y sonrió amorosamente a su prometida, a quien besó delicadamente en la frente interrumpiendo ese episodio para continuarlo en su noche de bodas, en días venideros.

- Debemos tomar conciencia de nuestros actos, cariño.. – expresó Legolas casi en un susurró tratando de darle a sus palabras la franqueza que ni el mismo creía.

- Legolas.. – murmuró Minya recuperando el aliento

- ¿Qué día podré hablar con tus madre? ¿Le has comentado algo de nuestra relación?

- ¡Ah! Mi madre sabe que salgo con alguien, tal vez sospeche se traté de Rair, mas no he querido hablar a ella acerca de lo nuestro.

Legolas no sabía esto, pensaba que al igual que su prima Denn´ya su familia también estaría enterada de la relación que ambos llevaban, el solo nombre de Rair hacía estremecer de celos el cuerpo de Legolas.

- ¿Te avergüenza? – preguntó Legolas seriamente.

- No puedo dejar que mi madre se enteré que salgo con el príncipe del reino, no lo aprobaría, temería de mi reputación..

- ¿A que te refieres, Minya? – pregunto el joven elfo dudando un instante.

- Nada, nada.. es solo que..Creerá que tu te fijas en mi como solo un juego.

- Lo nuestro no es un juego, al menos no a mis ojos.

- Tampoco para mi, Legolas, pero yo hablaré a mi madre una semana antes de tu regreso, y ella tendrá que aceptar lo que dicte mi corazón, el cual te he entregado hace un momento. Ese día de tu llegada te esperaré para juntos ir a hablar con ella. ¿Cuándo hablaras con tu padre?

Eso era un asunto delicado, Thranduil pudo bien enterarse de las relaciones amorosas que tenían ambos hijos, mas nunca las consideró serias, mucho menos si se trataban de damas elfas ajenas a la corte del reino. 

- Yo hablaré a el, el mismo día de mi llegada, tal vez sería prudente que le hablé primero a solas. Después, juntos nos presentaremos ante él si da su consentimiento, para ir después a buscar el de tu madre.

El príncipe omitía al padre de Minya quien había sido asesinado por Orcos hacia ya mas de tres centurias. Así quedó establecido el pacto de amor entre Minyawethiel y Legolas

**************************

Faltaba un día para la esperada reunión con su prometida y Legolas se hallaba en la mejor disposición de caminar todo el día y noche enteros si era preciso, con tal de volver a apreciar los dulces ojos de su amada. Mas el hombre necesita descanso y sueño, tiempo para recuperar su energías perdidas y Aragorn era un hombre.

Altadil había viajado con su compañía, quien seguía a los cuatro compañeros alejados tan solo por doscientos metros detrás de ellos. Aragorn se entretenía en calentarse cerca de las llamas del fuego encendido al centro del campamento mientras fijaba su vista en Legolas quien se encontraba en la cima de unas rocas apiladas cercano a él, veía el cielo estrellado y negro, se perdía entre sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que Haldir le observaba. 

Altadil maravillado de encontrar a semejante trío trataba de averiguar el asunto tan extraño que parecía envolver a los tres.

- Haldir, ¿Podrás decirme que tanto misterio rodea a Legolas?

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el Loriende como saliendo de un trance - ¿Dices?

- Mi pregunta es por que tanto tu como Aragorn no le han quitado la vista de encima a mi hermano, ¿hay algo malo en el?

- No, no hay nada de malo en él...

- ¡Haldir! Responde por favor, ¿sabes que le ocurrió cuando fue hecho prisionero?

El heredero al trono del reino del bosque oscuro sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaban los elfos solitarios, al estar a merced de hombres envidiosos y malintencionados con su bella raza. Crueles historias habían llegado a sus oídos, acerca de los maltratos y vejaciones de los que eran objetos los desafortunados elfos antes de morir.

- No sé si esta en mi darte esa respuesta, no es mi deseo proferir palabras y datos que a mi no me atañen.

- El es mi hermano y tengo derecho a saber a lo que fue expuesto.

- Pregunta entonces a él, el podrá darte esa información mejor que yo.

- No quiero traer a mi hermano esos horribles recuerdos, no quiero que su llegada el día de mañana se nuble ante tales memorias. Dime, lo exijo. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

- ¿Me obligas a hablar, entonces?

- Te lo pido con el corazón en la mano, te lo pido como un hermano preocupado por lo que el corazón de Legolas pueda albergar en un futuro, deseo que su presente sea claro y transparente como antaño.

- Bien, he aquí que me has obligado a revelar un secreto que no me pertenece.

Haldir dio a conocer a Altadil lo mismas palabras que había escuchado del montaraz, sin agregar o quitar una coma, tal como si el mismo Aragorn hablara.

- Pero en fin, no sabemos a ciencia cierta que ocurrió dentro, Aragorn solo me ha manifestado su testimonio. Legolas es quien tiene la ultima palabra. Mas las llagas y heridas sufridas en sus manos, me dieron a entender que el pudo defenderse de un ataque miserable.

El animo de Altadil se hallaba por los suelos, no comprendiendo como era posible que Legolas hubiera podido sobrevivir a tan cruel captura, a tan fatal encierro, su hermano debía poseer un espíritu fuerte e indomable incapaz de doblarse ante terribles tragedias. El amor a su amada debió ayudar mucho a su recuperación así como el apoyo y el rescate a tiempo de sus amigos.

Los pensamientos de Legolas fuera de ser los amargos recuerdos, se encontraban llenos de esperanza y regocijo ante el próximo encuentro de su amada, ante su decisión tomada en el camino de hablar a su padre el mismo día siguiente, una semana antes de las fiestas del rey. Debería ser una ocasión memorable que el rey anunciará el matrimonio de su joven hijo ante todos los invitados, haciéndoles partícipes de su alegría. Así debía ser.

A la llegada al reino finas nubes grises empezaron a ocultar la belleza del sol matutino, una fría brisa comenzó a sentirse en los alrededores. 

Altadil y Legolas fueron directamente a saludar a su padre, quien se alegró en demasía al tenerlos al fin a ambos en casa, dieron los mensajes y respuestas de cada reino que visitaron para luego presentar a Estel, de la casa de Lord Elrond y a Haldir, capitán de guardias de Lorien, quien manifestó los saludos y felicitaciones que le enviaban tanto la Dama Galadriel como Lord Celeborn.

El rey Thranduil deseoso de tener noticias de ambos reinos, Rivendel y Lorien, se hizo acompañar todo el día por los emisarios, Altadil se disculpo para atender varios asuntos pendientes y Legolas hizo lo mismo, cambiando un poco de planes, decidió ver a Minya antes de hablar a su padre. En su camino encontró a Ascar en la antigua posición donde se hallaba hacia un mes, su pierna curada por completo ya no le molestaba al caminar. Colocado en su guardia matutina se escondía en el mismo árbol que anteriormente.

- ¡Legolas! ¡Has regresado! ¡Me alegro mucho!- exclamó el joven de cabellos oscuros saltando cerca de su amigo, quien no se había percatado de su presencia, tan absortó estaba en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ascar! Si he regresado amigo, que gusto me da en verte ¿ estas en guardia?

- Si – contestó Ascar con ojos sombríos - ¿vas en busca de ..ella?

- Si, debo hablarle, debo encontrarla, ¿sabes tu donde esta?

La tristeza de Ascar fue notoria a los ojos del príncipe y no sabía cual era el motivo de su actitud.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ascar? ¡Le ha ocurrido algo? ¿se encuentra bien?

Nada respondió su amigo, mas que desviando la mirada en dirección al claro donde se solían encontrar.

- ¿Esta ella allí?

- Será mejor que no vayas, Legolas. – sugirió Ascar tomándole del brazo suavemente.
    
    * _Temblando_
    
    _con los ojos cerrados_
    
    _el cielo esta nublado_

_y a lo lejos tu._

_.___

- Déjame ir, no te necesito, debo hablar con ella. 

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó Ascar tratando de alcanzarlo.

- Déjalo Ascar, el mismo se dará cuenta, así no podrá echarte la culpa. Vuelve a tu guardia. – dijo una voz proveniente de las ramos del árbol.

Legolas camino derecho hacia el claro en el centro del bosque, aquel claro donde tantas tardes habían platicado de su futuro juntos, de sus ambiciones y sueños, donde los árboles habían sido mudos testigos del amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, la futura dueña de su eternidad debía esperarle allí, como acostumbraba, era el día indicado, la hora precisa de su encuentro mas algo le decía en el pecho, que los ojos de Ascar querían informarle de razones que el no quería saber.
    
    *_Hablando_
    
    _de lo que te ha pasado_
    
    _intentando ordenar palabras_
    
    _para no hacerme_
    
    _tanto daño_
    
    _tanto daño_
    
    _y yo, sigo temblando.._

Antes de llegar pudo escuchar risas y voces, una pareja elfica se encontraban en su lugar, en su sitio preferido, de ella no se podía ver mas que la cabellera rojiza, el resto de su cuerpo lo ocultaba el grueso árbol donde solían platicar,  de él, el mal recuerdo que venía ligado a ese rostro, parecían despedirse, parecían compartir un beso.. parecía...

* De la mano 

_y con mucho cuidado _

_os besasteis en silencio_

_donde no había luz_

Parecía que el corazón se partía en mil pedazos, que la vida no valdría nada, que las gruesas nubes sobre su cabeza invadían infinitamente su alma, parecía que el cuerpo pesaba tanto como para poder moverle, que los miembros se entumecían y la vista se apagaba, que los sueños desquebrajados prorrumpían en fuertes ecos que atormentaban su ser, que la boca le amargaba mucho mas que la hiel, parecía que el mundo se había detenido un minuto a su alrededor para que el pudiera observar detenidamente, con suma calma, la traición hecha a su corazón adolorido.

Ella le despidió, una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, le vio alejarse, para lanzar un penoso suspiro y volver sobre sus pasos a tomar el camino hacia su hogar. Sus ojos se encontraron y como esperando este difícil encuentro, como repasando en su mente las palabras que se negaban a salir de su corazón, se dirigió a Legolas, quien pálido y atormentado le miraba llegar.

_* __Y me hace gracia _

_Tu manera de contarlo_

_Como el cuenta_

_Que ha pensado _

_Que ha decidido_

_Que seguimos siendo amigos_

_Y yo estoy temblando.._

- Minya, ¿pero que ha pasado? ¿Por qué te he visto en nuestro lugar, en nuestro claro besando a Rair?

Ella le observó con fría mirada, con pálido rostro y le dijo:

- El y yo somos pareja, lo nuestro ha sido disuelto y no es posible continuar.

- ¿Pero como? ¿cuál ha sido mi falta? ¿cuál ha sido el motivo? Responde Minya. – preguntaba Legolas desesperado

-  Yo no te amo, y tarde lo he comprendido, cuando te he dado mi juramento de amor, si me obligas a cumplirlo así lo haré, mas mi corazón no te pertenecerá.

- ¡Minya! – exclamó Legolas entristecido ante esa respuesta tan cruel que quebraba sus esperanzas, que traspasaba su alma. 

- ¿Me obligaras a cumplir mi palabra o me libraras de ella mostrando en ello tu nobleza?

- Nada te ata a mi, si no tu misma y puesto que quieres ser liberada.. eres libre.

- Gracias.

*_Y llorando_

_Me había jurado _

_Que nunca iba a llorar_

_Escuchando, cada palabra que no_

_Quiero escuchar.._

_Desgarrándome_

_Suplicándote_

_Intentando hacerte recordar_

Y diciendo esto Minya se marchó, dejando a sus espaldas el cuerpo de un elfo cuyas esperanzas en un futuro se encontraban desechas, a un elfo, que había perdido la batalla mas cruel de todas la que había librado y que habría de afrontar. No sentía mas Legolas que su respiración agitada, sus manos encrispadas, su boca reseca, el viento ondeando su cabello, y allí, iluminada por el rayo perdido de sol, una tibia lágrima rodaba sobre su hermoso rostro elfico.

_*Pero tu.._

_Solo dices_

_Voy a colgar..._


	16. Tristeza y malas influencias

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, Minya, Altadil, Ascar  y demás personajes ajenos a esta historia son de mi propiedad.****

CAPITULO 16

El cuerpo triste de Legolas se enfilo por los caminos que una vez recorrió en sus momentos de felicidad, ahora lleno de tristeza, de desolación y con el corazón disuelto, embargado en profunda pena, los transitaba como en un sueño, como en una terrible pesadilla de la cual quería despertar. Su vida, sus anhelos, sus dulces quimeras que alimentaban el alma en sus momentos de mayor peligro, habían sido desechaos en un solo minuto, en una cruel realidad, sus pocas lágrimas derramadas habían sido el amargo elixir que tragaba mientras salía del bosque, la luz en su mirada era fuego a los demás, el despecho que había sufrido, la idea de que Minya hubiera tenido conocimiento de su secuestro le estremecía el alma, ¿como sería posible? 

Se dirigía a su hogar sin hacer caso de nadie en ese momento, simplemente era un cuerpo sin vida ni conocimiento de la realidad, tal como un autómata entro al palacio, sin percatarse de que sus pasos eran seguidos por dos pares de ojos, unos, tristes y sombríos, afligidos por el desolamiento y la vergüenza, sin poder creer aquellas palabras que le habían llenado de rencor el alma que anteriormente palpitaba de felicidad y placer con cada día que pasaba, los otros en cambio, le miraban con triunfo y soberbia, sentimientos nuevos e inesperados que recientemente habían florecido en su alma a causa de la ventura de otros.

Se le vio llegar a su habitación por sus compañeros de viaje, quien haciendo una seña el uno a otro empezaron a sospechar que algo no marchaba bien, su cambio tan repentino era como el día a la noche en tan solo unos instantes, recordaban que había salido sin despedirse, tan solo disculpándose por retomar un asunto que dejaba pendiente cuando sus amigos estaban con el rey. 

Altadil también había salido y solo el podría haberles explicado en ese momento, la razón que hacía el príncipe actuar en esa manera, pues a sus oídos recién llegaban noticias dolorosas, que encogían su corazón como si al él mismo le atáñase. 

- ¡Ascar! ¿que dices?

- La verdad simplemente y mis compañeros aquí presentes no me dejaran mentir sobre el asunto.

- Pero no lo creo, no de ella.

- Pero tan es así, que creo que el mismo Legolas habrá comprobado ahora mismo, por sus propios ojos el objeto del engaño sobre el cual fue hecho.

- Pero Minya...

- ¿Tu le conoces?

- Claro, fue por mi que se hizo el cambio entre Rair y Legolas, ella me pareció la criatura mas adorable del reino la primera vez que le conocí, digna de todo del amor de mi hermano.

- Pero.. ¿Tu has sido el cupido que ha reunido esos dos corazones?

- No puedo merecerme un crédito cuando el mayor regalo que pudo darme mi fraterno se ha desvanecido en tan poco tiempo. ¿sabes tu que ha pasado?

- Por lo que he podido investigar, algo ocurrió en Minya que le hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a Legolas.

- He de averiguar que ocurrió, gracias Ascar por tu confianza.

Altadil salió de la cámara de centinelas para dirigirse a tomar noticias sobre la joven dama con cierta prima que le conocía.

*****************************

Minya después de que Legolas le dejará para partir en su viaje, se comportaba como la dama mas feliz sobre la tierra, su corazón hinchado de felicidad y esperanza, le palpitaba como cien caballos a todo carrera, su dicha era inmensa y nada en el mundo podía ensombrecer tan claro porvenir. Buscaba en su cabeza las palabras correctas para presentarle a su madre y hermana, toda la dicha de su amor; aun no daba la noticia a su prima Denn´ya, aun no contaba sus ilusiones a nadie en el reino, quería esperar el momento adecuado, no trastocar los planes que había trazado su prometido, aun quedaba tiempo, aun faltaban una semana para la llegada de su amado, quería preparar bien el camino que debía de seguir su futuro, consultar con su prima sobre algunas cuestiones, pues la relación de los jóvenes no le era desconocida, mas aun ignoraban que habían unido sus almas en un lazo invisible que ataba la alegría de ambos.

Desgraciadamente, una oscura nube se cruzo por su camino, Rair le había encontrado al dirigirse al reino, y su rostro no le causo gran simpatía mas aun así le saludo, tan solo por agradecimiento, por cortesía, mas no así por la amistad que alguna vez les unió.

- Es una hermosa mañana para pasear, mi bella dama. – dijo arreglando su paso al de la dama.

- En verdad que el sol pinta hermoso, mas es un día nublado si se le compara con el que brilla en mi corazón – agregó ella sonriendo desdeñosamente

- ¿Y puede saber, este humilde servidor tuyo, a que se debe tan grato amanecer en tu vida? – preguntó Rair ocultando sus manos por detrás.

- Mi felicidad aun no es completa, aun espero el día en que mi sol ilumine aquel hermoso espacio donde habitara por la eternidad. No puedo apresurar aun el medio día.

- Espero muy en lo hondo, que no hallas caído en la ilusión de ese mundo de sueños.

- ¿Puedo saber a que te refieres? – interrogó ella deteniendo su paso.

- Digo que tu corazón es demasiado sagaz y precavido para verter toda su dicha en un sueño fallido. – manifestó Rair mostrando una simple sonrisa

- Explícate Rair, no me gusta el amargo sabor que tienen tus palabras, no empañes mi felicidad.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que juegan con tus sentimientos, ese par de hermanos a quienes llamas amigos?

- No sé de que me hablas, considero tanto a Legolas como a su hermano, señores honrados incapaces de cometer tal crueldad con mi corazón.

Rair tomó la mano de la joven y notó que empezaba a temblar, la besó delicadamente antes de que ella la retirará con frialdad.

- Te engañas, y lamento ser yo quien quite esa venda de tus ojos – expresó Rair dando un poco de tristeza a sus crueles ojos -  mas me duele mucho que jueguen con los sentimientos de las personas a quien estimo, yo mismo estaba por prevenirte, mas has decidido separarte de mi acercándote a él, aprovecho pues la ocasión de que su ausencia y te hago saber la verdad.

- Habla ya, explícate.

- Que desde el principio ambos han jugado contigo y tu no te has dado cuenta.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – cuestionó Minya palideciendo un poco

- ¿Sabes quien ha hecho el cambio de guardias? ¿ Quien ha cambiado mi guardia que tan celosamente llevé yo por mas de 150 años en ese lugar, tan solo por cumplir un capricho de hermanos?

- ¿Quien?

- Altadil

- Eso no me dice nada.

- Creo, dama mía, que tienes la gracia de conocerle, mucho antes que a su hermano, ¿cierto?.

Minya guardo silencio, ese punto era cierto, la joven había conocido al heredero, el día aquel que se presentó  a si mismo en la fiesta de su prima, habiendo sido recomendada al príncipe, para que confeccionara el vestido mas hermoso que alguna vez soñó realizar para una de las pretendidas de Alta, como le conoció. 

En esa ocasión, le pareció el caballero mas brillante y apuesto que pudo conocer, serio gallardo y animoso, todo un gran señor elfo. Mas no le comentó ninguna palabra de su posición, ni su nombre por completo, argumentando que tenía la intención de que no se supiera por la agraciada, la fuente que había vertido tan hermoso presente. Nunca comento palabra alguna con su prima, pues esa orden del señor elfo, terminado su trabajo toda relación con el había sido simples y cordiales saludos cuando se le encontraba

Durante la confección de tan bello traje, tanto él como Minya habían tenido una comunicación directa, escuchaba con entusiasmo las ideas tan sublimes del príncipe, alguna vez le oyó decir que sería la delicia de cualquier elfo que cruzara su destino y que en verdad debería conocer a uno que ciertamente llevaba en la mente. Aquella palabras que le parecían simples halagos en aquel momento cobraron sentido en su corazón.

- ¡Eso no lo creo, no es posible!.- declaró Minya volviendo su cara a otro lado para no mostrar su sufrimiento

- Minya, reflexiona un momento, por favor, ¿crees que un príncipe como él se hubiera fijado en ti teniendo a tan bellas damas elfas a su lado?- demandó el centinela poniendo su manos sobre sus hombros obligándola a mirarlo.

- ¡Me insultas Rair! – dijo ella mostrando furia en su mirada.

- No te insulto, para mi vales mas que todo el reinado completo, entiende Minya, el quiere jugar, el quiere experimentar algo nuevo, quiere pasar un buen tiempo contigo haciéndote creer que eres la preferida de su corazón..

- ¡Es falso ese testimonio, no puede ser!

- Por favor Minya, me duele decirte que ha hecho lo mismo a tantas mas, y luego las deja para irse a buscar aventuras, tal y como paso contigo, entiéndelo.

- ¡Mientes! No quiero escucharte. – gritó la joven marchándose de su lado.

- ¡Ya ha pasado Minya, tu sabes muy dentro de ti que es cierto. Eres un juego para ambos!

Minyawethiel corría por todo el camino, corría triste y confusa, las palabras de Rair empezaban a roerle el alma, empezaban a crearle conflictos con sus sentimientos, no podía creer eso de Legolas, no de él, sus manos se buscaban una aotra, su pecho se sofocaba con cada paso, su palidez era extrema, mas intentaba reflexionar, ¿cuántas veces le había visto antes?, muy pocas, a decir verdad no recordaba, ¿cuál era la razón? Siempre estaba de viajes y aventuras, en encomiendas de su padre para volver después de un largo tiempo, ¿sería lo mismo esta ocasión? ¿estarían el y Altadil en ese momento hablando de ella? ¿Burlándose de ella? Riéndose de lo tonta que Minya había creído en las palabras del joven príncipe, ¿pero por que había entonces jurado? ¿era parte del juego ilusionar para después romper cruelmente un corazón? ¿era un favor el que Rair le hacía quitando tan cruelmente la venda a sus ojos antes de morir de tristeza?

Minya no entendía, sus miembros se agitaban, ya caminaba mas lentamente, su dolor era grande, su pena mayor, no era momento para ir con su prima, no era momento para volver a casa, quería estar sola, así que decidió en ir a aquel lugar que tanto le ilusionaba en el pasado, tomo asiento donde antes su amado le había besado y amado tanto, acariciaba el pasto a su alrededor, su mirada entristecida quería verter una lágrima, querían encenderse en cólera, mas su corazón la apaciguaba. 

" _En mi vida he caído en una trampa tan sucia y cruel, ¿cómo es posible que Legolas..? No, no puede ser, debe haber alguna explicación, Alta.. Altadil tampoco creo que.. Pero él a fin de cuentas es quien hace los programas de guardias, y aquella frase que me refirió..¿Ya habría hablado en ese momento con él? ¿Me habría conocido por casualidad? No lo creo, debe haber algún error.. Pero, he visto las damas elfas de la corte, todas tan bellas, luciendo trajes que alguna vez yo confeccioné, tan hermosas y espléndidas, tan jóvenes y dulces.. ¿Y yo? ¿qué tengo yo de especial? Una pobre madre que no hace sino dedicarse por completo al cuidado de una joven hermana mortal, un trabajo que no es mas que mi vida misma.. Y esa casualidad, esa casualidad maldita de que hallan cambiado los turnos, de que Altadil sea el príncipe, y yo sin saberlo, ¿por qué no habré yo averiguado en ese momento? Sería por que en ese tiempo Elenia estaba muy enferma y necesitaba yo del trabajo para poder atenderle._

_Pero Legolas me preguntó si yo le conocía aquel día en el palacio.. ¿será tan buena su trampa que lo dijo tramándola con astucia para confundirme? No.._ "

Tantas ideas pasaban por la idea de la joven, tan confundida estaba, recordando momentos con Altadil, con Legolas, los días en que confeccionaba ese traje, el día que topó con Legolas muy a propósito cayendo de aquel árbol, el día en que le atacaron los orcos y que le vio con Ascar, el primer beso, la imagen de Altadil en el salón de los grandes retratos...

Rair no se había separado mucho de ella y le siguió hasta aquel lugar observándola de lejos, veía que acariciaba el césped donde yacía, el árbol en que a veces tomaban descanso, debía ser un lugar muy frecuentado por ambos, ya que una camino se empezaba a trazar en el bosque. No dijo nada ni se acercó, volvió por el mismo sendero por donde había llegado, tomó la ruta hacia el palacio esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

**************************

Haldir caminaban por los pasillos de un segundo piso, Aragorn le seguía de cerca, ambos deseaban saber cual era el problema que aquejaba a Legolas a su llegada a ese hogar que tanto anhelaba, la servidumbre de Thranduil les había mostrado sus habitaciones, próximas a las de sus hijos, así que no tuvieron mucho problema en encontrar la que debía de ser de Legolas, pues en una encontraron el equipaje de Altadil, y la otra, como lo suponían, se encontraba con la puerta cerrada.

Haldir tocó con fuerza mas nadie respondía a su llamado.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó Aragorn llamando a su vez con mas vehemencia - ¡Abre! ¿qué sucede?

No escucharon mas respuesta, volvieron a llamar una vez mas decididos a echar abajo la puerta si no respondía esta vez a sus golpes.

- ¡Legolas! ¡Abre! ¡Queremos hablar contigo!

- Retírense, deseo estar solo

- No es bueno que estés a solas en tu estado, abre por favor – agregó Haldir con voz mas dulce pero firme

- No es asunto que les atañe, vayan a descansar.

La voz del joven elfo se escuchaba apagada, entrecortada y como forzada a salir con naturalidad.

- ¿Quieres que echemos abajo esta puerta? - -preguntó el montaraz casi gritando, su eco llego a escucharse traspasar por entero el salón y los pasillos. - ¡sabes que lo haremos si no...

- ¡Ya!, esta, ¡entren antes de que todo el reino se entere!

La puerta cedió a su resistencia y se abrió fácilmente. Encontraban al príncipe ensombrecido, pálido y con humor muy disparejo, el enojo afloraba en sus ojos y sus palabras salían con tristeza.

- Hemos deseado saber que es lo que te ocurre, ¿a que se debió tal cambio tan repentino?

- Ya les he dicho, hijo de Arathorn, que no es asunto de su incumbencia.

Haldir se acercó, mientras Aragorn usaba la fuerza, el podía utilizar la delicadeza que solo un elfo podía mostrar.

- Nos ha preocupado mucho el verte en este animo, tu que has llegado aquí con la mayor euforia del mundo, tu que has sido el primero en despertar y animarnos a llegar,  algo aquí debió atormentar tu corazón.

Las palabras del elfo le recordaban sus vanas esperanzas, su feliz llegada, y les volvió el rostro primero para después darles la espalda, encaminándose a un gran ventanal por donde se veía el cielo nublado y triste.

- Mi alegría se ha desvanecido, he llegado para no ser el mismo, ya no mas ilusiones que alimenten mi existir.

- ¿qué dices?

- Que ella me ha traicionado y a unido su amor a otro.

- ¿cómo es posible? – preguntó Haldir poniendo su mano en el hombro haciendo que le mirara.

El elfo se hallaba abatido, no sabía como había sucedido, ella no le había dado mas explicación que la escena que atestiguo y las palabras que recibió.

- ¡Es una ..!

- ¡Silencio, Estel! No toleraría que la insultaras estando tan reciente mi herida...

- Algo debe haber pasado, ¿preguntaste? Tal vez alguien mas la convenció, esa persona con la que esta, ¿le conoces? – interrogó el Loriende tratando de que le mirara

- Si.

- ¿Tienes alguna referencia? ¿ Habrá influido en ella?

- No lo sé, ella pareció...estar de acuerdo...ella..¡Estel! ¿a dónde vas?

- Iré a buscarla, una razón debe de tener – respondió el montaraz dirigiendo sus pasos a la salida.

- Te prohíbo que entres en esa materia que no te incumbe, no soy una jovencita para que intercedan por mi.. ¡Haldir! ¿a dónde vas?

El Loriende iba a seguir a Aragorn mas el príncipe le detuvo firmemente. El elfo mayor no pudo mas que pensar "una ultima oportunidad, un consuelo, un elfo!.."

- ¿Tienes necesidad de mi?

- ¿Que dices?

- Deseas hablar respecto al asunto, eso te podría ayudar, pero me gustaría mas que..

- Di.

Haldir expresaba una mirada de preocupación, no sabía como actuar ante Legolas ni que palabras expresar, nunca le había tocado ser el consejero en semejantes caso, el mismo nunca había tenido semejante experiencia con corazones rotos y abatidos.

- Me gustaría que hablaras con ella. Si su amor es tan grande como el que tu profesabas a ella, no debe de haber muerto, algún suceso debió pasar en tu ausencia que la hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Parecía muy resuelta, me aclaro que seguiría con nuestro compromiso si yo así..

- ¡¿Estas comprometido?! – exclamó Haldir asombrado

- Si, mas bien lo estaba, ella ha sido liberada de esa promesa..

- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, en verdad espero que pueda arreglarse.

*****************

Después de que Minya recibió tan cruel noticia por parte de Rair, aún se encontraba confundida, decidió hablar primero con Ascar el mejor amigo del príncipe, quien debía de tener una idea de los sentimientos de él con respecto a ella, sabía muy bien donde encontrarle.

- ¡Ascar! – decía ella acercándose a los árboles donde hacían sus rondas- ¿te encuentras por aquí?

Ascar escuchó su hermoso nombre en voz de una joven dama elfa, prestó todo oído para reconocerle, "_Merien tal vez_", pensaba, mas al ver a la compañera de su amigo, sonrió cortésmente

- ¡Ascar!

- ¡Ah! Dama Minya, ¿cómo se encuentra usted? Que gusto el poder saludarle de nuevo. – contestó besando cortésmente su mano

- Ascar, conozco que posees el titulo de mejor amigo de Legolas y a ti acudo en esta hora triste.

- Ese titulo llevo, y espero que por mucho tiempo aún. – decía el joven mientras hacia una sencilla reverencia – ¿Podría yo lograr que su rostro me iluminara con una sonrisa al hacerle algun favor?

Minya sonrió tristemente

- He tenido noticias muy crueles de los sentimientos que tiene el para conmigo, ¿podrías decirme si su amor por mi es verdadero?

- ¿Noticias crueles? No podría hablar por el, mas me parece que Legolas le ha expresado a usted sus sentimientos, a menos que me equivoque.

- ¿Te ha hablado de mi? ¿ te ha dicho algo sobre algún compromiso conmigo?

Ascar dudaba a donde quería llegar la joven, ¿acaso quería, como tantas otras forzar al joven príncipe al matrimonio? Legolas no le había aun confiado su secreto, aun no sabía que se había comprometido, tan poco tiempo había pasado entre su compromiso y partida que dejó a su amigo sin las buenas nuevas.

- Es muy reservado al respecto, mas solo sé que lleva una relación con su persona.

- ¿No le ha hablado de mi? – volvió a insistir ella aferrándose a una esperanza

- Muy poco.

- ¿Esa es su manera de comportase para con sus antiguas.. relaciones?

El elfo se encontraba en un aprieto, no sabía si sus palabras ayudaban o no a la relación, y tampoco las intenciones que tenía la joven al respecto a su compañero.

- A decir verdad no, el ha tenido para conmigo la amabilidad de expresar una o dos observaciones de las damas que alguna vez frecuentó, expresándose en los mejores términos, mas de usted...

- ¿Si?

- No he tenido la oportunidad de escucharle comentario alguno, mas lo que por fuerza he logrado averiguar.

- ¿Por fuerza?

- ¡Perdonadme! Pero como fiel amigo y compañero, que me considero, deseo la mejor suerte en el amor, así que trato de que me ilustre en las materias que atañen a su corazón, no deseo que algún sentimiento salga herido.

Minya dudo en ese momento, las palabras de Ascar le reafirmaban su sospecha, Legolas no había sido sincero con su amigo si no le pareciera que tramara algo ruin a sus ojos, no podía confiarle el juego que llevaba con ella por ser algo tan bajo y cruel.

- ¿Sabes que objeto tiene sus viaje?

- Me ha informado muy poco ya que en ese momento me encontraba yo indispuesto para acompañarle.

- Gracias Ascar, te agradezco mucho que me hallas abierto los ojos.

- No entiendo, dama mía, ¿sería tan amable de informarme que beneficio le he hecho a ustedes?

- A nosotros no, a mi si.

Y diciendo esto Minya camino cabizbaja hacia su hogar, retirándose a pensar y verter muchas lágrimas sobre su almohada. Ascar se quedó allí en medio del bosque sin saber si sus palabras habían ayudado o debilitado la relación de los jóvenes, comprendió el amor que debía sentir la joven por Legolas, y viendo la belleza y sencillez de la dama, sabía que su compañero era digno de tan hermosa joven elfa, sonrió cuando un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza, "_si la he conocido antes que el.._"dio un fuerte suspiro, murmuró "_Merien_" y de unos cuantos saltos subió al árbol mas cercano para seguir con su guardia.

" _¡__Es un cruel elfo! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a jugar con mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo ha podido atreverse a tanto? ¿Cómo es que ellos dos pueden tener paz en sus sueños si su comportamiento es de lo peor? Debe haber sentido que su conducta no era del todo correcta, puesto que no le ha dicho a su compañero la verdad acerca de nosotros, puesto que calla nuestra relación mas no habla de ella con respeto, mas tampoco.. tampoco para mal, pero, ¿por qué_? _Y si su viaje no tiene tiempo estimado de regreso..¿Pasara conmigo como a las demás? ¿Se marchó para no regresar en muchísimo tiempo dejando mi corazón desangrado?.. Mi alma me pesa, me duele y siente que la eternidad no durará mucho, me cuesta respirar el mismo aire viciado que el, mi amor ha sido mancillado, mis sueños han sido burlados, mi porvenir es tan oscuro y negro, que no vale la pena en pensar mas en ello, ¿dónde esta aquel orco que estuvo a punto de terminar con mi existir? Agradecería infinitamente el favor que aquella vez se le impidió concretar... "_

La joven llegó a su casa desecha, su rostro pálido, su semblante afligido, sus manos nerviosas y el pesado caminar que llevaba, su madre preguntó la razón, mas por toda respuesta excusó un dolor, producto de una caída. Silotriel no le creyó, mas dejo que su hija se retirara a su habitación sin probar bocado.

Tirose Minyawethiel en su lecho, boca abajo trataba de contener los sollozos que exhalaba su cuerpo, con sus brazos trataba de ocultar las húmedas heridas que salían de su alma, su pecho se comprímia en fuerte compas, su mirada expresaba la tierna expresion del abandono y soledad, brillaban en sus luceros el final de sus ilusiones, se abrazó a su almohada para contener los debiles gemidos que salían de su boca.

************************

Aragorn había salido de palacio sin saber que ruta tomar, no sabía que preguntar ni a quien, solo recordaba el nombre de la joven y alguien debía conocerle. 

Los pasillos cercanos a palacio estaban muy frecuentados de guardias, quien le miraban con un poco de desconfianza, contadas ocasiones habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a un mortal caminado entre ellos.

Preguntó a varias personas por ella, nadie pudo darle razón de la joven elfa, Rair había observado al mortal y con sospecha en su corazón se acercó al montaraz con aire desenfadado.

- He escuchado que busca a una joven en particular, ¿podría repetirme el nombre? acaso podría ayudarle en su encuentro.

Aragorn observó detenidamente de quien le había llamado por detrás. Su aspecto era galante y noble, mas en sus ojos había cierto brillo que no alcanzaba aun a comprender

- Gracias, he preguntado por la joven dama Minya, ¿le conoce usted? ¿sabe donde podría encontrarla? Tengo necesidad de hablarle

- ¿Podía saber quien le busca? – solicitó Rair repararando en la nobleza y grandeza que se reflejaba en los ojos del Heredero de Isildur

- Estel, de Rivendel

- ¡Un nombre es elfico!, ¿procede usted de ese lugar? – preguntó el asombrado centinela

- Así es, mas no tengo tiempo para explicarle mis generales, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a esa dama?

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de su búsqueda?

- No creo que usted tenga derecho a saber los asuntos que me atañen con ella. – expresó Aragorn desesperando un poco ante la conducta tan particular del guardia.

- Disculpe, mas ella me ha brindado el honor de compartir nuestra eternidad con ella, y deseo que no se le moleste en lo mas mínimo. 

- ¡Eso no puede ser! Su corazón pertenece a Legolas, o al menos así lo manifestaba.

- Ya no es así, ha reconocido su error y ha vuelto a mi.- respondió el elfo haciendo un sencilla reverencia, para luego agregar seriamente -  Deje por favor de hacer tantas preguntas, que su corazón esta lo suficientemente dañado para sufrir mas por quien se aprovecha de ella.

Aragorn estalló en furia al escuchar tan terrible ofensa a su amigo.

- ¡Retire usted esas palabras, si no desea que sentir la caricia de mi puño sobre su rostro!

- No le temo a usted ni a ese.. príncipe que envía a sus emisarios a hacer el trabajo que a él le corresponde!

Rair desenvaino su espada, mientras Aragorn mostraba la suya, un cuerpo de guardias les cercó y el líder de ellos se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Rair, la espada a su sitio!, señor, este es un reino pacífico, donde no se permite el duelo, ¿cuál es su nombre?

- Lo he dicho una vez, Estel proveniente de las tierras de Rivendel

- Mas ese es un país elfico y no creo que usted..

- '¿se atreve usted a dudar de mi palabra?' – preguntó Aragorn en elfico apuntando su punta al pecho del jefe de grupo

Altadil oportunamente pasaba por el lugar reconociendo al montaraz y observando el dilema en que se encontraba.

- ¡Alto! ¡Trancos!..

- ¡Su alteza! – exclamó el líder de la guardia mientras volviendo a guardar la espada para saludarle.

- Dejadle libre, yo respondo de él

El jefe de regimiento volvió a saludar e hizo una seña a Rair, para que le siguiese, una vez mas una reprimenda escucharía el centinela.

- Acompáñame, creo que nuestros caminos nos dirigen a donde mismo,...  – declaró el príncipe guiando a Aragorn lejos del centro de guardias que le cercaba.

Había creído adivinar el motivo de la pelea del montaraz, se alejaron mientras Aragorn le dirigía una intimidante mirada al guardia del reino.

- ¿Pero que es lo que pensabas al enfrentarte con un regimiento de guardias? – preguntó Altadil mientras le llevaba a parte.

- He buscado respuestas y no me las han querido ofrecer, ese Rair es una mala persona, mi corazón me lo dice, algo debió suceder para que Minya se halla decidido por el.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¿No lo sabías? El mismo ha declaro que ella le ha elegido.

- ¿Legolas lo sabe?

- Lo debe de saber, ya que esta encerrado en su habitación después de hablar con ella.

- ¡Oh, No! .. – respondió el príncipe sintiendo gran pena en su corazón  - ¿qué buscabas tu con el? ¿Le conocías acaso?

- No, he preguntado por Minya, el se detuvo al escucharme, ¿sabes donde puede encontrarla?

- Me dirijo al lugar de una pariente de ella, debe encontrarse allí.. Acompañadme.

- ¿cómo es que sabes que Minya y Legolas terminaron?

- Me he enterado en la cámara de centinelas, donde he ido a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.

- ¿sabes que le ha hecho cambiar de parecer? ¿Ha unido su vida a alguien mas? ¿A ese tipo?

- No, aun no..creo..vamos.

Ambos tomaron rumbo hasta la casa de Denn´ya.

********************

- ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! Antes no tuve el valor para preguntarle mas, mi corazón se encontraba destrozado, mas es necesario saber la verdad.

- ¿Qué has decidido? – interrogó Haldir levantándose de su asiento al ver la reacción de su amigo.

- Debo hablar con ella, esto no puede estar pasando debe haber una reacción.

- Te sigo..

- No, deseo hablar con ella a solas.

- así lo harás, pero no deseo que estés solo en el regreso, aún si este es feliz o desgraciado.

Legolas le miro y advirtió que la mirada de Haldir era pura y sincera, no dijo mas y se pusieron en camino. Salieron de palacio sin reparar que una turba de guardias se alejaban llevando a un guardia furioso entre ellos, quien hubiera con gusto regresado al enterarse de la presencia del recién llegado mas se enfilaba por otra dirección a su mismo destino.

- ¿Será necesario conseguir caballos?

- No, podemos ir por este camino, sígueme por favor.

Aun cansados por el viaje que habían hecho, aun con las nubes oscuras sobre sus cabezas su pies andaban tan ligeros como siempre, mas sus facciones eran tristes y meditabundas. Los dos hermosos elfos rubios pasaban por el camino que tantas veces había recorrido Legolas para encontrar a Minya en su trayectoria.

_"¿Habrá sido enterada de mi paso por las minas que explotaban los Merkang del sur? ¿sabrá de lo que he pasado allí, de mi cabello, de mis heridas? No lo creo, mas las noticias malas corren con la velocidad del viento, y llevan lengua de fuego.. ¿Podría el amor que sentía por mi haber cambiado en tampoco tiempo? Mi alma se declara en agonía, aun mas grande que la que he sentido antes, si ella ha decidido cambiar de parecer, si su amor por mi fue una ilusión, confieso que no tendría el suficiente valor para seguir viviendo, que ella ha sido lo único que me ha traído con vida hasta aquí, que ella ha sido la única luz que ha iluminado mi tortuoso camino desde las minas.. Desearía haber muerto en aquél lugar, desearía haber encontrado mi fin con aquellas heridas en Rivendel o en otra parte, mi corazón sufriría menos por eso, aun llevaría su grato recuerdo en mi alma, aún saborearía la miel de sus labios en los míos, aun exclamaría al llegar mi hora su nombre, su hermoso nombre que es lo **primero** _[Jun1] _que a mi alma enaltecía, con gusto cambiaría en este momento mi ultimo suspiro por mi cruel agonía en este momento.._.."

- ¡Legolas!- exclamó Ascar al verle pasar tan cerca y no saludarle, iba acompañado de una  hermosa dama elfa que fijo instintivamente sus ojos verdes en el Loriende.

- Ascar, disculpa, tan absorto estoy en mis pensamientos. Haldir, capitán de guardias de Lorien, Ascacirithion hijo de Voronwë, mi mas fiel amigo y compañero.

Haldir y Ascar troncaron saludos, en los ojos de Haldir había un poco de envidia la persona de Ascar, en los ojos de Ascar el asombró llegaba al escuchar tan bello lugar, a los ojos de Merien solo Haldir existía en ese momento.

- Merien hija de Merendil.. – dijo Ascar presentando a su compañera, la cual no tardo en acercarse al Loriende y le mostró la mas coqueta reverencia que pudo realizar, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Legolas a nada atendía y no pudo enterarse de la semblante tan cautivador que expresó la joven dama y el nuevo color que había tomado las mejillas del centinela de Lorien, sin embargo, alguien mas estaba allí para atestiguar esas miradas y esas mejillas y no le agradaba lo que sus ojos observaban

- Síguenos, si así lo deseas.- declaró el príncipe empezando a tomar camino, Haldir le siguió mas Ascar vaciló al ver a Merien dar un pasó hacia ellos.

- Espera un momento,... Merien

La joven detuvo su marcha.

- Dime. – respondió ella con encantadora sonrisa

- Hazme el favor de regresar, este es un asunto delicado y no me agradaría disgustar a Legolas.

- No creo que mi presencia le desanime... – contestó ella sin apartar la mirada de aquel gallardo guardia de Lorien – incluso podría animar el animo de alguien mas..

- ¡Merien!

- Esta bien, como gustes, me retiro, discúlpame por favor con el..llos

- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Merien suspiro sin percatarse de que sus ilusiones se apreciaban por la luz de sus ojos por aquel quien le acompañaba. Tomó camino de regreso balanceándose de un lado a otro coquetamente, como si acaso caminara entre nubes y sueños coloridos.

Ascar unió su paso a la pareja que ya le llevaba ventaja y poniéndose a un lado de Legolas le observó mientras caminaba y declaró:

- ¿Vas en su busca, no es así?

- Si

- ¿No es suficiente el daño?

- Debo saber la verdad de sus actos, ¿sabes a que se debe su cambio?

- No

Los tres avanzaban en silencio, habían tomado ya el camino hacia el hogar de la elfa, esperaban encontrarla por la ruta, ya después de mediodía era la hora en que acostumbraba ella regresar a su hogar después de pasar un tiempo con Denn´ya.

Mas no estaba en sus planes encontrarse con aquel centinela elfo que desbordaba ira y furia por las pupilas de sus ojos, quien después de un fallido encuentro con el montaraz, al darse cuenta del regreso de Legolas, deseaba ver satisfecha su cólera con el objeto de su desprecio, su porción de sangre humana le gobernaba en ese momento, envenenaba sus venas con celos y odio.

- ¡Rair!

- ¿Rair? – preguntó el Loriende deteniendo su paso

- ¿A que debo el honor de tan grato encuentro..su alteza? – saludo el centinela haciendo una hipócrita reverencia ante el paso de los elfos.

- No es asunto que te atañe, déjanos libre el paso.

- Es asunto que me atañe ya que vas en busca de una persona que no desea que la molestes mas.

- Mi problema es con ella, retírate.

- ¡No me retiro! Si deseas el paso debes pedírselo primero a mi espada

Tanto Haldir como Ascar se disponían a desenvainar.

- ¡Oh! ¿eres tan cobarde que dejaras que estos .. señores elfos hagan el trabajo que tus delicadas manos no pueden? ¿es justo dos contra uno?

Legolas alzó la mano e impidió que Haldir contestará con acciones a las palabras del medio elfo.

- Estos señores no interferirán en nuestro asunto, disponte a servirme de oponente. - anunció 

Legolas desenvainando su espada con rapidez

* * *

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"   [Jun1] Minya significa asi en su corta expresion "primero", confieso que no lo sabía, fue una casualidad. Ella se llama Minyawethiel que quiere decir "Yamira" pero ella es otra historia mia.


	17. La muerte de Rair

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, Minya, Altadil, Ascar  y demás personajes ajenos a esta historia son de mi propiedad. Bueno que no se me hace terminar esto, al fin otro capitulo mas.

CAPITULO 17

Los días pasaban y por fin se había cumplido la hora esperada, por fin sería aquel día en que Legolas regresará, ¿llegaría o aplazaría su arribó dejándola en completo sufrimiento? ¿Haría cierto su compromiso? ¿cumpliría su palabra? La joven suspira y trataba de contener las lágrimas que tantas veces ya había derramado, no deseaba que su madre se enterará de su pena, no deseaba el consuelo de su prima, no deseaba mas dolor en su alma.

- ¡Minya! – exclamó Ascar al verla pasar por el camino tan pensativa

- Ascar.. no deseo hablar ahora.. – respondió ella deteniendo por un minuto su paso para que el joven pudiera alcanzarle.

- ¡Pero hoy es el día Minya, hoy regresa Legolas! ¿acaso no te causa alegría? – pregunto el elfo de cabellos oscuros

- No deseo verle mas, le detesto..

- ¡Minya! ¿qué dices? – decía el joven asombrado y mirando sus ojos oscurecidos - ¿qué ha pasado en tu corazón? ¿No le amas ya?

- No, no le amo y te suplico no le vuelvas a nombrar en mi presencia, ha sido un cruel castigo a mi amor propio lo que el ha hecho conmigo.

- Minya.

- Abstente de volver a llamarme, tu sola presencia me trae tristes recuerdos. Adiós Ascar.

- ¡Minya!

La dama elfa continuó su camino y el joven le miraba con tristeza, no podría ser capaz de dar esa noticia a su amigo y si él se llegara a enterar por labios de la joven, un cruel día le auguraba.

- ¡Regresa a tu puesto Ascar! – exclamó el guardia compañero del elfo en ese momento, pues le esperaba al ser testigo de la partida de la joven

- ¡No sé lo que ha pasado, no sé por que ese cambio de actitud! Nunca entenderé a las elfas por mas que viva una eternidad

- La vivirás y pasaras la inmortalidad en esa encrucijada, vuelve aquí.

- ¿sabes si Rair tiene algo que ver en esto?

- Debe ser, le he visto algunas veces rondando estos lugares.

- Seguramente le ha hablado y convencido.

- Débil debe haber sido su amor si sucumbió a simples palabras y ahora, ¡sube ya!

- El corazón de mi amigo sufrirá y yo no podré hacer nada para evitarlo, crueles son las elfas con los sentimientos verdaderos.

- No juzgues tan temerariamente que no conoces la profundidad de ambos corazones, ¡Ascar!

- Conozco el de Legolas como el mío propio y le he reconocido esta vez que se encuentra enamorado..

- ¡¿Quieres que baje por ti?!

El centinela del Bosque negro, se negó a creer en el amor de ella por Legolas por un solo momento, mas sus sentimientos sobre otra dama le hicieron evaluar si se trataba de un corazón sincero, se confesó que no sabía en realidad si su mismo corazón estaba inundado de amor o de una encantadora seducción llamada Merien. No pudiendo juzgarse a si mismo dudo poder hacerlo con justicia sobre alguien mas. Subió lentamente al árbol mas cercano a él y tomo su posición como acostumbraba.

En aquel claro tan acogedor se hallaba Minya solitaria, sonriendo a cada recuerdo feliz para luego ensombrecer su mirada con las palabras de Rair, miraba de forma triste las nubes que poco a poco se formaban sobre su cabeza, sentía correr una fresca brisa a su alrededor, recostada en aquel árbol la dama elfa desahogaba su sufrimiento.

Alguien mas le miraba sollozar, el joven centinela le apreciaba mucho en realidad, mas la efusión que emanaba en su corazón tenía mas tintes de celos y posesión que de un puro y tierno amor, no era su parecer el compartir el cariño de la joven con alguien mas, no deseaba que encontrara a alguien mas en su vida, compartiera su encantadora risa y disfrutara de sus besos. El solamente tuvo la ocasión alguna vez de recibir uno en agradecimiento y hubiera jurado encontrarse en el cielo, uno recibido con el puro amor de la joven hubiera significado el paraíso en la tierra.

Su padre había sido un hombre joven cuando el nació, recio y enérgico con Rair, le mantenía al margen en asuntos que involucraran cualquier tipo de sentimiento, indiferencia total hacia el pequeño elfo, descontento ante sus juegos, frío ante sus súplicas, en cambio la madre elfa, había proveído a su hijo del cariño y amor que le falta, aún le había instruido en la medicina herbal y en los dones de sanación que ella poseía, Rair se podría considerar un sanador en su primera juventud, mas su mala sangre humana le orillaron a abrazar la carrera de las armas, infligir su superioridad sobre otros, causar daño y angustia a sus oponentes, nunca dejarse de alguien mas. Siempre terminar victorioso en cualquier batalla, sea de valor o del corazón, por un medio u otro, utilizando sus conocimientos para su propio beneficio y muy contadas ocasiones para los demás, sus enseñanzas debían tener otro propósito, algún veneno o fórmula para sus enemigos, algún tipo de cura para las heridas propias.

Conocía muy bien todo tipo de planta medicinal así como aquellas que realizaban algún mal si se mezclaban debidamente y llegaban a inundar la sangre de humanos o elfos. Un elfo muy particular debía de ser, ya que ninguno de su raza acostumbraba a utilizar semejantes mezclas en sus dagas, flechas o espadas, les parecía de poco honor, nada respetable, así que Rair prefería guardar las apariencias y llevar siempre con él, pequeños petardos conteniendo un poco de su formula, fuerte debía de ser el sanador que tratara de luchar en vano contra su hechizo.

- Te encuentras muy sola, dulce dama, ¿podría yo remediar esa soledad? – preguntó el guardia sorprendiendo los pensamientos de la joven.

- ¡Rair!... – exclamó Minya viendo aparecer su cabeza por detrás del árbol. - Deseo en este momento estar a solas, disculpadme por favor.

- No debes estar sola, no dejes que tus penas te dominen, no dejes a tu corazón morir de aflicción.

- Imposible lo que me pides.

- ¿Podría ser yo capaz de aliviar tal dolor?

- No veo como, mi dolor es inmenso y es mío, aléjate por favor, que no quiero seguir hablando.

- Entonces yo lo haré, yo tratare de distraeros si con eso consigo una dulce sonrisa de tu parte, deseo verte al igual que antes, deseo que me ilumines una vez mas, deseo..

Minya no le observaba, perdida entre sus pensamientos hacía poco caso a las palabras de Rair. El elfo al ver su reacción le tomo la mano como acostumbraba a hacerlo, ella volvió sus ojos a el, y percibió el calor y el sentimiento tan profundo que sentía por ella, por un momento sintió lástima, él se perdía en su dolor, en su rechazó a las ilusiones que tanto deseaba compartir con Minya.

Pusose en pie la joven tratando de esquivar las miradas de ese individuo que le traía malos recuerdos, mas el no aparto sus manos de ella, no le dejo continuar y así dijo el elfo tratando de convencerle:

- Durante muchas primaveras hemos tu y yo compartido momentos, así como risas sinceras, y sentimientos puros, nunca mi corazón tuvo la intención de herirte y si así alguna vez obre, caro ahora estoy pagando este tormento, mi alma solo a aspirado a ser parte de la tuya, mi amor por ti es tan inmenso que ya no lo puedo seguir ocultando bajo esta capa de amistad, Minyawethiel, honra a mi familia aceptando mi mano en señal de unión.

- Ascar..

La joven palideció, su mano se agitaba entre las dos de Rair, su corazón se encogía ante la confesión de amor de su antes amigo, sus ojos brillaban confundidos, era aun muy pronto para desterrar un sentimiento tan grande como el que sentía por Legolas. 

- No me des mas que un cálido sí, que alegrara mi vida con luz mas fuerte que la de este mismo sol, o un frío no, que me hundirá en las penumbras de una cruel tristeza.

- Me es imposible resolverte, mi corazón aun sangra por la herida que han causado en el. – respondió la joven tratando de retirar su mano para que de nuevo Rair la atrajera hacia sí.

- ¿Alguna esperanza tendré de compartir un futuro juntos?

- Tu yo podremos siempre compartir un futuro ya sea como amigos o tal vez algo mas, pero en este momento, no puedo responderte con sinceridad.

- ¿Aun lloran tus ojos por ese.. elfo?

- Llora mas mi alma que toda las lagrimas que puedan verter estos ojos.

- ¿Le amas?

- Si y no. Si por que lo nuestro fue tan puro y sincero tan hermoso mientras duro, pues nunca he pasado momentos mas felices y dudo que algún día pueda revivirlos, y No, por que mi orgullo ha sido mancillado, se han burlado de mi y eso no lo perdono sea de quien se trate.

- Minya, me duele ver el estado en que te encuentras..

- No sientas lástima por mi.

Rair le apretó suavemente la mano y expresaban sus ojos tal encanto y dulzura que Minya dudaba se tratara del mismo elfo que había conocido.

- No permitiré que él se burle tan cruelmente de ti – resolvió el elfo cambiando como un relámpago su semblante

- Rair ¿qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Qué día es el que esta por volver? – preguntó fingiendo ignorancia, pues bien había sido informado de la supuesta llegada del príncipe para ese mismo día.

- El día de hoy si bien no me equivoco.

- Iré a aguardarle en los límites del bosque. – afirmó dando un paso para ser detenido por ella con ambas manos sobre su nervudo brazo.

- No, no lo hagas por favor...

- ¡Pero Minya! ¿dejaras que el manche tu honor, se burle de tu respeto?

- ¿Combatirás a ambos?

Confesó Rair a si mismo que su furia iba encaminada a Legolas, la prueba palpable la llevaba oculta cerca de su cinturón, mas no con el hermano mayor Altadil, tenía una razón poderosa con el joven príncipe, atacándole en franco duelo para salvar el honor de la dama, y si Legolas moría, lo cual según sus planes sería muy probable, no podrían imputarle pena alguna, mas con el heredero al trono la cosa era diferente, tan solo le inmiscuyo en el asunto para hacerlo mas factible a los ojos de la dama.

- Legolas es quien ha jugado contigo, haciéndote creer que te amaba como a tantas otras, para después irse a recorrer tierras lejanas como ha hecho antes.

Esas palabras molestaban a la joven pues le ardían en su interior.

- Es cierto Minya, aunque te duela, se que es muy penoso para ti estas palabras...

La dama elfa bajaba la mirada que empezaba a humedecerse.

- Pero el ha sido muy malo contigo, te ha elevado hasta las nubes con sus promesas para dejarte caer desde tan alto en la desilusión

- No sigas Rair..

El la tomó de los brazos y lentamente la acercaba hacia él

- Prométeme que ya no llorarás por el

- No puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Volverás a verle?

- No pienso hacerlo.

Una sombra se acercaba hacia ellos y los sentidos de Rair se agudizaron, su vista se fijo en un punto y pudo reconocer tan solo por la silueta de quien se trataba

- Prométeme que no caerás ante el de nuevo, que no le darás el gusto de verte radiante y feliz, que se de cuenta de lo que vales y que no eres ninguna tonta para que jueguen con tus sentimientos..

- Rair..

- Promete que tu fuerza será mayor, que tu mirada será fría y enseñaras una lección al elfo.

- Rair..

- Mi corazón se quiebra en mil pedazos al verte así Minya, no puedo resistir mas, promételo por favor.

- Yo..

- ¡promételo dama mía!

- Lo prometo..

Rair la miro directamente a los ojos, con plena seguridad de ser visto por el pálido elfo detrás de aquellos árboles

- Por Eru Minya que nunca te he visto tan hermosa, que desearía hacerte tan feliz al entregarte mi vida entera.

El la beso y ella no pudo evitarlo, mas no respondía a sus besos, inmutable a cualquier sentimiento ajeno a su tristeza, dejo al elfo acercarse a ella.

- Ahora, debo retirarme, pero voy con la confianza de que serás fuerte y  de que algún día nuestras almas serán unidas por algo mas que amistad.

Ella sonrió tristemente y le vio alejarse, su corazón embriagado en aflicción, ya no le permitía soltar lágrima alguna, decidida estaba a cortar aquel sentimiento de un tajo lo mas pronto posible. Un suspiro fue el inicio de la promesa hecha a Rair, un paso fue el camino hacía el adiós. Un joven elfo rubio se presentaba ante ella, aún en traje de viaje, y con la mirada preñada de asombro y desilusión.

************************

Haldir y Ascar se apartaron lo suficiente para que ambos contrincantes tuvieran el suficiente espacio para maniobrar.

- ¿cómo sé que estos señores no interfieran mas delante con nuestro "asunto"? como le llamas, ¿cómo sé que no caeré ante 3 terribles espadas?

- Te doy mi palabra, mas si recibes 3 heridas serán de mi propia fuente y no de nadie mas.

- Bien, eso me basta.

Tanto el príncipe como el guardián empuñaban ya la espada larga y la daga, simples armas blancas que le servirían muy bien a sus propósitos, mas la mente astuta del medio elfo llevaba oculta una ultima jugada en caso de que sus manos no fueran tan diestras, sus brazos tan potentes o sus piernas tan ágiles.

Rair fue el primero en atacar, avanzando con paso seguro hacia el príncipe que ya le esperaba parando el golpe dado con la espada para presentarle su daga con empuñadura de plata que sostenía en la otra, ambas armas cortas se encontraron y se liaron en un momento para luego ser separados por el empuje de ambos contrincantes.

- ¡Pagaras con tu vida la crueldad hecha a la dama Minya!

- ¿De que crueldad hablas? Mi corazón nunca tuvo esa intención.

- ¿No? – preguntó el centinela presentando puño y espada a un príncipe que no cedía un paso ante el ataque de su oponente. – Entérate que ella te detesta.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – gritó Legolas atacándole a su vez para no dar en el punto. – ¡Su amor no pudo morir tan pronto!

Aprovechando la oportunidad Rair embistió al joven con la daga para causarle una herida paralela a la que antiguamente Pirre había abierto.

- Cuidado de que manches tus vestiduras, el caprichos rey no querrá reconocer a tan maltrecho hijo

- ¡No digas palabras acerca de mi padre!

- Mucho tiempo necesitaría para hablar de el, mas tus oídos no tendrán el suficiente.

Haldir observaba los movimientos tan ágiles de ambos, mas su asombró total lo causo al contemplar a tan extraordinario elfo rubio en franca pelea. Sus ojos se avivaban alegremente con el giro que estaba llevando el encuentro, con la sola fuerza que emanaba el príncipe, sus acciones le dieron en que pensar, tiempos difíciles hubiera tenido si se hubiera enfrentado al elfo en aquella noche compartida en Rivendel, toda su experiencia en batalla hubiera sido necesaria.

Ascar no tenía tan eróticos recuerdos como el elfo rubio a su lado, para dejar pasar de largo que las palabras de Rair tenían un fin, pues al hablar, poco a poco acomodaba algo en su cinturón o trataba de removerlo.

Rair volvió a arremeter contra el príncipe elfo, mas fue ahora Legolas quien dando un giro inesperado abrió fuerte herida en su brazo derecho.

- No digas mas palabras y sigue peleando, podrías morder tu bípeda lengua.

- Mi lengua podría lastimarte a ti o a tu padre, mas creo que han hecho la delicia de una hermosa joven elfa, ¿recuerdas? – aludió el guardia con una sonrisa siniestra.

Legolas se montó en cólera al recordar aquella terrible escena, le hirió ligeramente en el pecho sin recibir mas herida mas que un leve pinchazo en su cuello, producto pensó él, de un mal golpe dado por Rair. 

- ¿ No te das cuenta que vas a morir? ¿No sabes que ella será mi esposa muy pronto?

- ¡Mientes! Ella no te ama, bien lo se yo.

- Aun llevo su aroma en mi cuerpo, aun saboreo la miel de sus labios.

El centinela trataba de ahorrar tiempo y hacer al elfo cansarse, moverse y agitarse, era lo que necesitaba, tan solo un poco de tiempo para darle un golpe duro y certero justo en medio de ese pecho real.

- Ella me ha dado su palabra, Minya la cumplirá y tu no estarás allí para observar nuestra alegría.

- ¡Eres tu quien morirá en mis manos! – grito Rair embistiendo por ultima vez, sus cuerpos se cruzaron, sus miradas se perdieron y lentamente el cuerpo de un medio elfo caía en el camino atravesado por una regia espada reluciente. 

Rair le miraba aun con ojos llenos de furia, con terrible semblante yacía en el suelo, mirando a su rival, mas una ultima sonrisa maligna apareció en su palidez mortal.

- No me iré solo y tu seguirás mis pasos..

Murió el medio elfo, sangre derramada por el camino cubría los pies del príncipe, quien cerraba los ojos para tomar respiro.

- Excelente golpe, has terminado de manera magistral y me congratulo de ser tu amigo. – exclamó Haldir acercándose a un pálido Legolas

- ¿estas bien? ¿Has recibido alguna herida mortal?

- No, creo estar bien, solo este rasguño y este mal golpe dado en el cuello.

Ascar le examinó, una pequeña mancha azul en el lado derecho del cuello era todo vestigio a la vista del guardián, mas eso no era un golpe, se trataba de un pequeño dardo con algún tipo de ponzoña.

- Debes ser reconocido por algún sanador, volvamos al palacio.

- ¡No! Antes debo hablar con ella, hagamos el cuerpo a un lado y enviaremos a alguien por él a nuestro regreso.

- ¡Legolas! Ascar tiene razón, hace poco yacías en cama y puede que tus fuerzas de sanacion aun no se encuentre del todo reestablecidas, volvamos a palacio.

Ascar se sorprendió al escuchar este hecho desconocido para él, mas apoyo al Loriende.

- ¡No! Sigamos me siento bien y falta un poco mas según sé, para llegar hasta ella.

Unieron esfuerzos, Haldir cerró los ojos del medio elfo y le colocaron con fuera de la vista de los caminantes. Continuaron un trecho mas mientras Ascar observaba como Legolas retiraba una gota de sudor en su frente, raro es el hecho de que un elfo transpirará, nunca había visto algo así mas que en humanos y algunos enanos. El piso parecía moverse, súbitamente todo se borraba a su mirada y la garganta le ardía ligeramente, no obstante continuaba con paso firme.

- ¿estas bien? – preguntó el Loriende tomándole el brazo para ofrecer un apoyo.

- Creo que me he excedido un poco en la pelea, mas es extraño, he tenido peores y nunca..

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó el rubio elfo sosteniéndole con ambos brazos al ver que se desvanecía. – Ascar, ayúdame a recostarle.

así lo hicieron y ambos constataron de la palidez extrema del elfo, del leve temblor en sus miembros y la agitación que había en su pecho.

- ¡Debe de estar envenenado!

- ¿Cómo es posible? Las armas estaban limpias, yo mismo las observé

- Ese Rair debió tener un ultimo recurso, Legolas..

El príncipe elfo habría los ojos con un poco desesperación. Su respiración era agitada, muy rítmica y las manos aprisionaban su corazón como para evitarle estallar.

- ¡Debemos regresar! Ascar enséñame el camino yo le llevaré..

- Me parece mas apropiado que yo..

- ¡Ascar! – exclamó el guardián de Lorien sosteniendo a un semi inconsciente elfo en sus brazos - ¡Vamos! ¡Necesita ayuda!

Corrían los elfos por los bosques del reino ganando cuanto tiempo precioso tuvieran, un sanador debía ver al elfo.


	18. Tres en un baño de vapor

**Negacion**. Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados en este relato pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, todos los desconocidos a la historia original demas son mios.

CAPITULO 18 

- ¿Es aquí donde habita la joven? – interrogó Aragorn al príncipe que se detenía junto a una puerta blanca.

- Aquí es donde vive su prima y donde es probable que le hallemos.

Llamó el heredero con golpes firmes al cabo de unos instantes Denn´ya respondió al llamado.

- ¡Príncipe Altadil! – exclamó al ver a Altadil y reconociéndole.

- Saludos Denn´ya, ¿se encuentra Minya aquí?

La joven vio al heredero acompañado de un mortal desconocido que le intimidaba con regia mirada.

- Ella no desea ver a nadie.. Su alteza. – respondió la joven elfa evitando su mirada

- ¿Te ha dicho el porque?

- ¡Tenemos que hablar con ella! ¡Un malentendido ocurre aquí!

- El señor me disculpara pero no le conozco y no ventilare asuntos de mi familia delante de extraños.

- Los elfos me llaman en Estel y vengo de las tierras de Rivendel ¿eso le basta?

Denn´ya hizo una gentil reverencia mas no cambio su parecer

- Por favor, dama mía, es necesario que hable con ella. – insistió Altadil haciendo por entrar

- ¿Usaran la fuerza para lograrlo? – preguntó sorprendida  impidiendoles el paso.

- No, nunca violaremos espacio en que no somos bienvenidos, mas por lo mismo le suplicamos nos de el consentimiento de hablarle.

- Le ha hecho usted mucho daño, su alteza.

- Tal vez lo hice, mas no fue mi intención, y mucho menos la de mi hermano Legolas

Al escuchar este nombre, Minya quien se encontraba a unos metros de allí volvió la cabeza al reconocer la voz.

- Por favor, si no quiere hablar con Altadil, por lo menos permita que yo le hablé ella, no me conoce y no tendrá por que dudar de mi

- Tampoco tiene razón para confiar en usted.

- Mas no tiene conocimiento de mi, no puede juzgarme, yo he sido testigo del amor que Legolas le ha profesado en este viaje.

- Eso no es suficiente, el pudo enviarle a usted para seguir el juego de ellos dos – sugirió la joven elfa mirándoles alternativamente.

- Eso no es verdad, el no sabe que estoy aquí, yo he visto como el amor de Legolas por esa dama, le salvó de la muerte a manos de.. mas ese no es mi secreto, solo a ella podría confiárselo.

- ¡Déjale pasar Denn´ya! –exclamó una voz desde la habitación -  ... Sólo a él. – añadió

Aragorn hizo una seña al príncipe para que le esperara fuera, y así lo hizo. Conducido por Denn´ya, llegó hasta la parte trasera de aquel lugar, encontrándose con un bello jardín lleno de varios tipos de flores multicolor, Minya, si se suponía que era ella, le esperaba sentada en una linda silla color marfil, otra vacía le esperaba en frente de ella, la dama elfa le hizo seña de que tomara asiento despidiendo a su prima con una señal.

Los ojos de Aragorn no podían creer lo hermosa y dulce que lucía la joven bañada por una tibia luz del sol, que en vano trataba de traspasar aquellas nubes grisáceos. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban su tristeza, sus manos retorciéndose su nerviosidad y sus labios encarnados y temblorosos, las ganas de hablar mas también de callar.

- Debo suponer que es usted la dama de quien Legolas hablaba – expresó el mortal tomando asiento después de saludarle.

- ¿Ha hablado de mi? – preguntó tratando en vano en no mostrar ninguna emoción

- No mucho.

- Es lo que suponía. ¿cómo es que dice que mi recuerdo esta presente en el si no le ha hablado de mi?

- Sería mucho tiempo para contarle el viaje completo, yo mismo desconozco algunos detalles que no me fueron revelados, mas he escuchado a Legolas llamarla en su momento de enfermedad.

- Debe saber que un elfo no enferma, señor..

- Estel..

- ¿Esperanza? Enigmático nombre.. En fin decía que si usted es entendido de nuestra raza..

- Sabré que no enferman, mas si han sido heridos con un arma envenenada es posible que tengan fiebre y lleguen a morir.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron y sus labios vacilaron un distante al escuchar la noticia, mas consiguió decir:

- ¿Le han herido?.. Me pareció verlo en perfecto estado.

- La ayuda de la Dama Galadriel y su recuerdo le han ayudado a salir de tal trance, del que él mismo un momento dudo en salir.

- Eso me tranquiliza pues no le deseo mal alguno. Pero eso no es razón para que yo me olvide de la ofensa hecha a mi persona.

- Podría preguntarle, ¿De cual ofensa me esta hablando?

- ¿Se esta burlando de mi?

- No, dama mía, deseo saber su parecer,  pues yo solo he visto una parte del juicio, al acusado mas no quien le acusa y el motivo de tal.

- El príncipe Altadil cambio los lugares de los centinelas, para que su hermano tuviera oportunidad de jugar conmigo.

- ¿Es eso? – preguntó el montaraz asombrado por semejante idea - Suena muy tonto a mi parecer, no sabía nada de eso.

- Altadil.. ¿el príncipe no le ha comentado nada? – inquirió ella 

- Me ha dicho simplemente que le conoció a usted antes que su hermano y que esa casualidad le dio la idea de que era usted la dama elfa mas bella y dulce de quizás todo el reino y deseaba tomar el lugar de cupido uniendo sus corazones.

- Es lo mismo que pienso yo, jugó a ser un cupido sin tomar en cuenta mi corazón.

- Legolas tampoco sabía de ese supuesto juego y fueron ustedes quienes aceptaron las flechas del querubín.

- ¿quiere decir que solo fue una casualidad el que nosotros..?

- Simplemente siguieron sus corazones.

- Pero el se marchó, me prometió que..

- ¿Rompió su promesa?¿Acaso no regreso como lo tenía planeado? ¿Le falto en algo? – interrogaba Aragorn a la pobre elfa que le miraba con temor y culpabilidad

- No..creo que no..

- Pienso, dama mía, que sus sentimientos por él aun no están bien asentados – dijo poniéndose en pie, pues le disgustaba la poca fe que demostraba Minya en el amor que sentía Legolas por ella -  y tal vez haga yo mal en tratar de remediar su ruptura, tal vez su amor aun no es lo suficiente maduro para seguir.

- ¡No! No diga eso- exclamó ella poniéndose también de pie - me han metido muchas ideas en la cabeza, y el que Altadil.. el príncipe Altadil no me halla dicho su verdadero nombre cuando le conocí y el cambio de guardias tan oportuno, me pareció todo..

- ¿Todo tramado en su contra?- preguntó Aragorn mirándola directamente a los ojos expresándole su enojo ante la actitud tomada por ella.

- ¡Oh! Por favor, ¿acaso he sido una tonta y ni imaginación voló demasiado?

- Legolas no merece tal duda respecto a su palabra. 

Aragorn se hallaba totalmente disgustado con la joven, ¿cómo era posible creer semejante estupidez? ¿cómo se atrevió a desconfiar del amor de Legolas? "_Ella no se merece semejante cariño, alguien mas debería tener él a su lado..._" No queriendo buscar la respuesta a semejante pensamiento continua con la joven elfa.

- ¿Y bien? Por fin, ¿hablaré usted con él ofreciéndole una disculpa?

- Antes debo saber de sus intenciones

- ¿Duda de nuevo? Eso no me gusta para nada.

- No, no es eso, deseo averiguar que pensaba el príncipe Altadil al respecto como para cambiar de manera tan significativa mi destino

- Si eso es todo, rápido se puede solucionar el problema, ya que el esta aquí afuera, esperando para hablar con usted.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó la joven al ver que Aragorn se dirigía a la entrada y no le quedo mas remedio que seguirle.

Denn´ya se puso en pie una vez que los vio acercarse, Aragorn no le puso atención y abrió la puerta presentando al príncipe a ambas damas elfas. Minya hizo una reverencia al recibirle, Altadil se acercó a ella y le tomo la suave mano mientras sus hermosos ojos miraban tristemente los de ella.

- Lamento haber sido yo la causa de semejante enredo, pero le confieso que la primera vez que le vi y le conocí, no pensé en mejor compañera para mi hermano.

Semejante altruismo le impresionaba al heredero de Isildur quien no comprendía como es que Altadil no la hubiera tomada para ella.

- Su alteza.. ¿Usted fue quien realizo el cambio de guardias?

- Si, he sido yo, mas mi hermano no estaba enterado de eso, pues recién había regresado de un largo viaje.

- Me dice usted que ¿no hubo ningún deseo de burlarse de mi persona? ¿Que el amor que nos profesamos Legolas y yo es verdadero?

- Así es, todo lo que él le halla manifestado en cuanto a sus sentimientos es verdad, nunca acostumbra a decir mentira de ninguna especie.

Los ojos de Minya se humedecieron y pintaron de visible alegría, y no pudiendo ocultar su emoción sin pensarlo se tiro en brazos del príncipe.

- ¡Oh! Gracias, gracias por aclárame todo esto, ¡Oh! ¡No sé como podré agradecerle – exclamó la joven abrazando fuertemente al príncipe.

- Tan solo haga la felicidad de ese hermano mío que no ha pasado un día sin recordarle a usted  - exclamó Altadil recibiéndola en sus brazos con sorpresa.

- ¿Dónde podré encontrarle después de ese mal recibimiento que le di?  - alejándose y componiendo su postura.

- El se encontraba en el palacio la ultima vez que le dejamos...- respondió el montaraz sonriendo  - se quedo con Haldir.. – agregó borrándosele casi instantáneamente la sonrisa.

- Denn´ya, prima mía, tu que has sido testigo de mis lagrimas, ¿me perdonaras que deje tan abruptamente tu hogar?

La prima que en todo este diálogo había permanecido muda, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Aragorn, Altadil y Minya salieron de la casa de Denn´ya animosos de encontrar a ese joven príncipe. Saliendo del pasillo los tres observaron por las escaleras por donde deberían de proseguir, para encontrarse dos figuras conocidas llevando a otra persona en brazos subiendo presurosas por ellas.

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó Altadil – ¡Aragorn! Me equivoco ¿o en verdad llevaba Haldir en sus brazos a Legolas?

- Me pareció que si... inconsciente

- ¡Legolas! Oh, no..¿qué habrá pasado? ¡Vamos por favor! – agregó la joven adelantándose al paso de los demás.

Haldir y Ascar llegaban a puertas de palacio, buscando a un sanador para que atendiera a Legolas.

- ¡Ascar! Tu que conoces mejor a la gente de aquí, ve a buscar a un sanador..

- Si, de inmediato.

Partió el elfo de cabellos oscuros por la planta baja atravesando por todo el salón y llegó hasta la cocina donde encontró a un guardia hablando con la joven cocinera quien viendo a Ascar llegar se separó del centinela.

- Dime, Trina, ¿dónde se encuentra el sanador de palacio? ¡Es urgente que venga!

- Lo siento, Ascar – interrumpió el centinela – Se ha librado un encuentro con un regimiento de Orcos en los límites sur del reino, y han partido para ese rumbo los tres sanadores de palacio.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Habrá alguno por allí que pueda venir? ¿Alguien del reino?

- El único que conozco vive relativamente cerca, pero tardaré quince minutos en ir y en..

- ¡Parte pronto! Y no regreses sin el..

Así lo hizo el centinela.

- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó la cocinera

- No creo que ayuden en mucho, pero haz hervir agua, trae mantas y paños limpios y..

- ¿Alguien va a dar a luz?

- No, que Legolas esta herido y... Adiós..

Ascar salió de aquellas cocinas para dirigirse hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso  donde estaba Haldir con Legolas, mas un grito le detuvo.

- ¡Ascar! – gritó Altadil

- ¡Su alteza! ¿qué alegría me da el verle! Mas..

- ¿Legolas? ¿dónde esta él? ¿Que ha pasado? – preguntó Aragorn

- Ha sido herido en una batalla con Rair. – respondió el guardia elfo mirando con desconfianza al mortal que así le hablaba

- ¡imposible que mi hermano pierda en un duelo!

- No perdió, su alteza, mas sin embargo antes de morir Rair ha lanzado un petardo envenenado que le llegó al cuello. He buscado un sanador mas todos han salido a atender a los guardias en una batalla.

Minya a todo esto se encontraba detrás de Aragorn y Altadil, y el centinela no pudo observar cuanto dolor causaba esta noticia a la dama, primeramente, que Legolas estuviera gravemente herido cuando ella venía a ratificarle su amor, no podía perderle ahora que todo había sido aclarado, y segundo la desilusión que le había causado Rair al utilizar sus conocimientos para tal fin, pena y lástima sintió por él al llegar a usar algo tan bajo en su batalla.

- ¡Minya! – exclamó Ascar al verla con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Estas tu aquí? ¿Después de lo que le me dijiste en la mañana?

- ¡Ascar! ¿Dónde esta? ¡quiero verle!

- Vamos Ascar, tal vez yo pueda ayudarle – afirmo el mortal con seguridad

- Tal vez no sea el momento para presentaciones, mas si usted puede salvar a mi amigo le estaría eternamente agradecido. Siganme por favor

En las habitaciones de Legolas, Haldir se ocupaba en atender a Legolas quien en momentos abría los ojos con desesperación tratando de respirar. Lo había recostado en su cama, cuando su desmayo lo permitió.

- ¡Legolas! ¡calma, amigo! Ascar ya a salido a buscar ayuda, resiste por favor.

- Aaahh.. no... puedo..

- Respira, tranquilo, no te agites..

- 

Legolas le tomaba de la ropilla atrayéndolo hacia el, como buscando su apoyo, su palidez asustaba a Haldir, quien recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de perderle en Lorien y no quería que ahora aquí en su hogar le perdiera de forma tan dramática.

- No.. respirar...- decía Legolas con voz entrecortada.

- Legolas.. ¡Por favor! – exclamó Haldir.

El príncipe volvió a caer en el desmayo, el Loriende solo sostenía un cuerpo inerte, su respiración era muy débil y apenas podía observar el movimiento que realizaban hacer sus pulmones. El corazón de Haldir se estremecía al verlo así, sin ningún animo, sin ninguna respuesta. Desabotono sus camisas y le dejo con el pecho desnudo como si eso pudiera ayudarle en algo. 

Altadil, Aragorn y Minya siguieron presurosos a Ascar quien les precedía. La puerta de la habitación del príncipe elfo permanecía abierta, y al fondo se observaba a un rubio elfo de rodillas junto a la cama del joven, tratando de reanimarle.

Altadil y Ascar entraron enseguida mas Aragorn detuvo a la joven al franquear el umbral.

- Será mejor que espere aquí afuera, Minya.

- No, ¡yo quiero verle!, ¡quiero estar con él!

- Aún no sé como se sienta Legolas al respecto, pero su presencia en lugar de ayudarle puede empeorar su condición.

- No, Estel, no me deje aquí con esta angustia.

- Espera aquí.

- ¡No! Si el muere..

- Tu estarás allí mas no deseo que se apresure a andar por esos caminos, así que espera..

Aragorn cerró la puerta dejando a la joven palidecer detrás de ella.

Mientras el Loriende sostenía a Legolas por un lado de la cama, Aragorn se acercó por la otra, de manera que pudiera observar bien la herida provocada en su cuello.

- No sé cuanto pueda hacer yo por el, no sé si el veneno a envenenado toda su sangre, lo primero será remover esa punta. Ascar, toma tu cuchillo mas fino y pequeño y ponlo sobre fuego hasta que este al rojo vivo.

- Aragorn, respira con dificultad, cada vez le es mas difícil.

Legolas volvió a abrir sus ojos con premura, el aliento le faltaba y se aferraba fuertemente a las ropas de Haldir como si deseara no entregarse a los brazos de la desesperación y de la muerte.

- No.. no.. no puedo..

La joven cocinera llamó en ese momento, para después entrar a la habitación, mostró los paños limpios y el agua hervida a Altadil, quién pidió que se lo pasara al montaraz el cual limpió la entrada del petardo cuidadosamente. Dio unas hierbas al joven Ascar y salió de allí.

Había olvidado Trina cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y Minya pudo ver como el mortal y otro elfo trataban en vano de reanimarlo y aplicarle los primeros auxilios, se asusto de ver aquella escena, de mirar como su amado trataba en vano de tomar aire y se aferraba a su compañero.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó aterrorizada acercándose al lecho.

El joven príncipe le escuchó y la vio acercarse, tomó a Haldir mas cerca de él y le susurró al oído.

- No quiero.. verla.. ella..no...

- Bien, descuida.

- ¡Minya! Sal de aquí por favor. – ordenó Aragorn al darse cuenta de la presencia de ella.

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero verle! No deseo dejarle.. ¡Legolas!

Legolas le veía con tristeza y con mucha pena y desesperación volvió a decir a Haldir

- Ella... fuera.. no..

Haldir en tono mas duro que el del mismo Aragorn, volteo su cabeza y con fría mirada y grave voz dijo a la joven:

- Salga de una vez de aquí, ¿no ve que esta haciendo esto mas difícil?

Minya cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y Altadil la rodeo con un brazo para indicarle el camino de salida. Una vez fuera enjugó las lagrimas de la joven con su pañuelo y tomándole de la barbilla le dijo:

- Por favor, deja que mi hermano se recupere, ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con él.

- Pero si el muere.. si no consigo su perdón..

- No te preocupes, creo que debe encontrarse en las mejores manos del mundo. Así que ten fe y espera aquí.

Aragorn había tomado el cuchillo que le ofreció Ascar y ahora se encontraba a punto de abrir una pequeña incisión en el cuello de Legolas.

- Va a ser un poco doloroso

Legolas no respondió y mostró su piel delicada a Estel dispuesto a sufrir la intervención, Haldir sostenía su mano la cual sentía apretarse mas con cada milímetro que el montaraz cortaba.

- No dejes que se mueva, solo quiero sacar el petardo y no causarle una hemorragia mayor.

- No te preocupes sigue, el no se moverá.

Puso entonces el capitán de Lorien su mano sobre el rostro de Legolas evitando así cualquier movimiento. Aragorn trabajó delicadamente, abriendo un ligero surco sobre la herida, brotaba sangre de ella, coloreada de negro, indicando que se hallaba contaminada, rogaba el mortal por que no hubiera contaminado toda su torrente sanguíneo al grado de no poder reponerle con sus cuidados.

Al fin extrajo el petardo, limpió nuevamente la herida, mas observaba que Legolas no se movía, una explicita mirada le indico a Haldir que verificara el estado del elfo. Respiraba aún,  mas muy débilmente, casi no podía sentirse su aliento, sus ojos plenamente cerrados.

Ascar ofreció hierbas medicinales a Aragorn quien las tomó y puso en el agua hervida y aun caliente. después de unos minutos remojo un paño en aquella agua y paso la franela sobre el cuello de Legolas, para después hacer lo mismo con su pecho. Deseaba el montaraz extraer lo toxico del veneno si no por la sangre por el sudor que le causara aquel calor.

- No sé si hago bien, pues he visto esta practica antes en humanos mas no se si es efectiva a los elfos.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – preguntó Ascar acercándose un poco al montaraz

- Cubrir a Legolas enteramente, proveerle el mayor calor posible

- ¿Eso de que servirá? Si no puede respirar bien podríamos asfixiarle. – observó el elfo de Lothlorien

- Su cabeza quedara descubierta mas lo demás.. debe de estar lo mas caliente posible. Ascar..

- Dime

- Trae baldes con agua caliente, lo mas que se pueda, los dejaras aquí y el vapor hará el demás trabajo. Altadil cierra toda ventana o abertura.

Altadil hizo lo pedido y cerró ventanas y cualquier abertura que se encontrará en la habitación mientras Ascar abandonaba el cuarto, quien sonrió débilmente a Minya brindándole una esperanza y sin decir mas palabra se dirigió a donde Trina se encontraba.

- Yo me quedare para cuidarle –añadió Haldir sin soltar a Legolas.

- No es necesario, yo puedo ayudar a sanar su herida mas su cuerpo hará lo demás.

- Su cuerpo necesita calor. Yo se lo daré.

Aragorn se encontró en una situación que no esperaba, quería brindarle caricias sanadoras a Legolas que a la vez le infundieran calor y ternura, dos elementos muy necesarios en cualquier curación, mas con el elfo allí no podría concentrarse, tampoco podía despedirle diciendo que el mismo se encargaría de tal tarea pues no podía cambiar los paños curativos ni darle calor al mismo tiempo.

- Bien, pero tendrás que soportar el calor que hará aquí al igual que yo

- Todo lo soportare, deseo que Legolas se restablezca pronto.

Altadil no entendía bien la conversación que llevaban elfo y mortal mas creyendo hacer lo propio por su hermano dijo:

- ¿Desean que mi cuerpo les provea también de calor?

El mortal y el elfo de Lorien se ruborizaron al vislumbrar en sus mentes la misma escena pecaminosa, Aragorn estuvo a punto de gritar que si, Haldir solo abrió la boca sin decir nada, mas detuvieron sus ansias y recobraron la compostura. Entre ambos se entendían y no querían mezclar a nadie mas en sus asuntos privados.

- No.. no es necesario Altadil

- Nosotros podremos atenderle.

- Bien, entonces iré a ayudar a Ascar con el agua

Salió Altadil de la habitación, ahora mostrando una mejor sonrisa a la pobre Minya que sollozaba en una silla del pasillo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? Por favor dígame su alteza que me muero de inquietud.

- Espero que se reestablezca, mas necesita de reposo. Espera, y confía.

Minya se sentó, suspiró, espero y confió.

Haldir y Aragorn se quedaron por fin con un desmayado Legolas, el montaraz cubría su cuerpo con las mantas de la cama mientras Haldir se apretaba contra él frotándole acogedoramente los brazos infundiéndole calor.

- Pocas veces he visto a un elfo transpirar, mas sé que si es posible.

- Es necesario mucho calor para lograrlo ¿ se recuperará?

- Ya que el dardo productor del veneno ha sido removido confío en que la cantidad que absorbió su sangre sea muy poca y pueda recuperarse por si mismo, además puede liberar tóxicos mediante la transpiración.

Así continuaron por horas, Ascar entraba y salía cada hora para cambiar las cubetas y vigilar a ese par de "amigos" cuya actitud le había parecido un poco sospechosa con tanto cariño y atención prestada a su amigo.

Con tanto calor en la habitación, Aragorn se despojo de sus camisas dejando al descubierto su febril pecho a un elfo hambriento de caricias, mas el aspecto del mortal no removían mucho sus pensamientos e ilusiones, en cambio cuando el capitán de guardias de Lorien cedió su lugar al mortal, otros ojos brillaron en el montaraz, de espaldas a el y cercano al ventanal de la habitación, Haldir esperaba arrebatar una ligera brisa fresca por las fisuras de la cerradura.

Descubrió enteramente su dorso, mostrando a Aragorn lo firme de sus pectorales así como unos bien torneados abdominales. Sujeto su cabello suelto con un lazo para luego tomar algunos paños limpios y remojarlos en el agua inundada de hierbas y reemplazar la curación de Legolas.

Pasaba su mano acariciando el cuello de Legolas, apenas y tocando la herida mas que con el paño, Aragorn quitó los cabellos del príncipe que ya empezaba a surcar en su frente gruesas gotas de sudor, sus manos se cruzaron un momento por encima del rostro del joven elfo inerte, Haldir retiro la suya que se hallaba bajo la del montaraz, quien no la apartaba.

El elfo miró a Aragorn sin afectación, mas el mortal transpiraba además de sudor, gruesas gotas de excitación, el Loriende adivino tales pensamientos mientras agitaba levemente su cabeza para remover tales ideas.

- ¿Tu también sufres por él? – preguntó Aragorn

- Sufro por que le estimo y por tercera vez te repito que deseo lo mejor para él.

- ¿Aunque no sea a tu lado?

- El es libre de decidir y yo respeto eso.

- Eres digno de admiración – declaró Aragorn retirando los cabellos de las sienes del elfo, acarició su mejilla y sus dedos se deslizaron por su cuello.

- Me confundes, no deseo tus caricias.

Legolas se encontraba en un punto entre el sueño y la realidad, no podía abrir sus ojos, los párpados le pesaban demasiado, mas no era ajeno a lo que pasaba en la habitación. Rezó para que sus mejillas no mostraran lo que sentía al escuchar tal conversación.

- ¿Has sentido alguna vez las caricias de algún mortal?

- Solo de las mujeres mortales.

- ¿Por qué dices que no deseas mis atenciones si no has experimentado tal sensación?

- No siento alguna atracción por el heredero de Isildur.

- ¿En verdad? ¿No podría hacerte cambiar de parecer?

- ¿Deseas ponerme a prueba? – retó el elfo con mirada suspicaz.

El príncipe deseaba despertar, ansiaba no encontrarse allí para ser mudo testigo de las ansias de estos dos, no quería tales proezas en su habitación, no sería capaz de volver a descansar en ella.

Por encima de él, Aragorn sin dejar de abrazar a Legolas, atrajo a Haldir suavemente. Cruzaron los labios del elfo mayor una sonrisa incrédula antes de toparse con los del mortal que le esperaban con ansias. Se envolvieron en un abrazo varonil, sin dejar ningún momento de atender al desvalido, los labios del mortal eran salados y ásperos para el gusto de Haldir, mas había en ellos un total sabor a pasión y lujuria que el loriende nunca había degustado, en cambio para el mortal, la suculenta boca de Haldir presentaba un exquisito bocado.

Débiles gemidos de gusto y placer en el encuentro, ponían en seria desventaja al elfo que estaba entre ellos, apresado por dos orgullosos guerreros, su respiración se iba agitando un poco mas. _"¡oh! ¡Que no se olviden de mi presencia! ¿sería posible salir de aquí? ¿Cómo escapar ante esta asfixia inminente?¡Aragorn!¡Haldir!¡dejen de una vez sus juegos y libérenme de esta tortura!¿cómo escapar?_"

Aragorn libero a Legolas inconscientemente, Haldir ya no apresaba las compresas en su cuello, ambos se encontraban sobre la cama, el elfo de rodillas y el mortal sentado, recibiendo y dando caricias.

Entrada la noche Thranduil regreso con sus guardias y sanadores en una marcha triunfal sobre el batallón de orcos que habían entrado por los límites del sur del reino, encontraron a Altadil, Ascar y Minya conversando en la antesala al salón principal, su actitud era preocupante así que despidió el soberano rey a sus seguidores para hablar a solas con ellos.

- Tienen rostros tristes y cabizbajos, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado Altadil y por que no los he visto encabezar las filas de carga? – preguntó el monarca enfurecido por no ver a ninguno de sus hijos dirigir las marchas ontra los orcos.

- Padre, Legolas ha sido herido y le hemos traído para que le atiendan, arriba están dos personas que pueden ayudarle.

- ¿Herido?¿Orcos le atacaron?¿Cómo se encuentra? Ascar..

- Su majestad, el estuvo en una pelea con..con otro guardia y resulto herido.

- ¿Perdió un duelo un hijo mío? ¡Inconcebible!, mas le valdría a haber muerto que perdido su reputación.

- No, padre, el ganó el duelo mas una sucia jugada le hicieron, viendo su rival su próxima muerte, lanzo contra Legolas un dardo envenenado

- ¡Ah! Eso es otra cosa, y muestra la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra sangre que no usa ese tipo de armas tan deshonrosas y crueles. En fin, ¿cuál es su estado?.. – preguntó el rey mas viendo a la joven elfa entre ellos dos agregó - ¿qué hace esta dama aquí? No es la primera vez que le veo..

- Su alteza, mi nombre es Minyawethiel y yo..

- ¿Si?

Altadil salió en ayuda de la dama y decidió explicar la relación que llevaban su hermano y la joven y el fin que esperaban de esa relación.

- Padre, creo entender que ella es la prometida de mi hermano y desean llegar al matrimonio.

- ¿Matrimonio? ¿Qué mi palabra no cuenta en este asunto? ¿No eres tu el heredero al reino una vez que yo surque los mares? ¿No eres tu el que primero debe tomar ese paso? – preguntó Thranduil enfureciéndose

- Padre, tu no entiendes..

- Claro que entiendo y una vez que Legolas se recupere tendré unas cuantas palabras que decirle. Mas en este momento me ocupa la llegada de los invitados.

Y diciendo esto el rey se marchó a sus habitaciones si ni siquiera despedirse de ellos. Minya quedo muy confundida, Ascar muy pensativo y Altadil no se sorprendió con la reacción de su padre pues bien conocía el carácter del soberano.


	19. Reencuentros y recuerdos

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, Minya, Altadil, Ascar  y demás personajes ajenos a esta historia son de mi propiedad. Este es por fin la culminación, espero y les halla agradado. Les recomiendo escuchar "My hearth will go on" con  Celine Dion y la de May it be para el final.**__**

**FINAL**

La mañana siguiente Legolas despertó ante la mirada de sus amigos, allí se encontraban su hermano Altadil a su lado izquierdo, de frente Ascar, a su lado Aragorn y a la derecha, en su cama Haldir. Un leve color rojizo acudió a su rostro al ver a estos dos últimos y recordar algunos sonidos extraños que le perturbaron durante su sueño.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Legolas? – preguntó el príncipe Altadil

- Creo que ya puedo respirar con mayor libertad, he sentido que anoche algo me aprisionaba.

Haldir cruzo una mirada con Aragorn quien la entendió.

- Aragorn ha hecho un buen trabajo y podría llamarle el mejor sanador de tierra media. – expresó Ascar

- En verdad que el heredero de Isildur ha tenido una excelente ejecución.

Legolas no quiso dar otra interpretación a las palabras del Loriende y libero sus brazos desnudos de aquellas mantas que le rodeaban.

- Necesito un baño.

Dos pares de ojos se pusieron en franca alerta.

- ¿Deseas que se te preparen el baño? Pero necesitaras asistencia.. – declaró Ascar

El príncipe comprendió las miradas brillantes de sus amigos y ordeno de inmediato.

- Ascar, ¿podrías asistirme? Creo poder asearme, "yo solo"- enfatizo mirando a sus amigos alternativamente - mas no deseo sufrir una recaída.

Dos pares de ojos perdieron una vez mas sus esperanzas.

- Claro, toma esta bata que yo haré que te preparen los baños, donde te esperare afuera por si deseas mi asistencia.

Ascar salió para ordenar que se preparasen los baños del príncipe.

- Una joven espera impaciente noticias tuyas, además de ofrecerte una explicación, ¿Podré decirle en tu nombre, que su espera terminara pronto? – preguntó Altadil mientras ayudaba a su hermano a entrar en las mangas de la bata ofrecida

- ¿Minya esta allí? – preguntó Legolas impresionado.

- No se ha separado en toda la noche de su lugar.

- Dile por favor, que se retire a descansar yo la recibiré mas tarde

- ¿Podría darte un consejo hermano?

- ¿Si?

- Nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo sobre lo referente a Minya, ayer la encontró aquí y me vi obligado a aclarar su presencia. Sería mejor que hables con el y después hables libremente con ella.

- Gracias Altadil, así lo haré, dile que yo le enviare llamar al atardecer a casa de su prima.

Salió Altadil y dejo a Legolas sentado sobre la cama dando la espalda a sus dos amigos.

- Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, te doy las gracias nuevamente por haber salvado mi vida, la primera vez no pude agradecerte debido a las circunstancias de ese momento, mas ahora puedo decirte que mi vida se debe a tu esfuerzo, valentía y curaciones. Estaré eternamente agradecido por este servicio que me prestaste.

Aragorn pudo darse entonces cuenta, de que Legolas no le había llamado por su nombre desde aquel episodio en que le ofendió al encontrarse con Haldir en la habitación de Lorien, siempre había sus otros títulos o apelativos, mas el nombre de Aragorn nunca había salido a la luz. Debió haber insultado cruelmente al príncipe elfo, al dudar de su amor por Minya, motivo por el cual el cambio de Legolas.

- Haldir, capitán de Guardias de Lorien, orgullo de toda nuestra hermosa raza, también te agradezco el favor que me has prestado al ir mas allá de tus obligaciones, pues habiéndote alejado de la misión que la dama Galadriel te encomendó, me has atendido y rescatado en este viaje. Tanto a ti como a Aragorn quedo en grandísima deuda, que espero poder tener el honor de pagar algún día.

- Legolas, por mi parte no hay ninguna deuda que saldar, ya que el placer de considerarte un amigo y compañero mío, es mas que cualquier recompensa que pueda desear. – dijo Haldir presentado su mano al príncipe que se hallaba frente a ellos.

- Nunca escuche mi nombre con tanta emoción hasta que lo volviste a repetir, mi corazón se llena de alegría al saber que me has perdonado, a mi parecer, aquella falta tan grave que cometí en Lorien.  – agregó el montaraz –estamos al par y no hay mas deuda que saldar.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron en un momento. Para ser interrumpidos por la llegada de una dama.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó Minya

- ¡Minya! – respondió el joven elfo apartándose del abrazo común.

- ¡Lo siento Legolas! En cuanto le dije que habías despertado corrió hasta aquí sin que pudiera detenerle y decirle mas.- dijo Altadil llegando detrás de la joven

Ella con mirada húmeda, observaba a su amado llevar una bata plateada y el cabello desordenado, mas a sus ojos nunca le había parecido mas bello.

- No te preocupes Altadil  - y volviéndose a los dos amigos agregó – ¿me disculpan un momentos señores?

Nada objetaron y salieron dos elfos y un mortal de aquella habitación.

- Minya, ¿qué haces aquí? No he querido hablar contigo.. aún.

Los ojos del príncipe volvieron a expresar tristeza ante los hechos que el día anterior le recordaban.

- ¡Oh! Discúlpame, pero no he podido soportar la pena de perderte, deseo tu perdón y tal vez recobrar ese amor que alguna vez tuvimos. – contestó la joven abrazándole

- Minya..tu misma me dijiste que lo nuestro no era posible, sin ninguna explicación ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿Por qué rehusaste mi nombre?

- He creído que jugabas con mis sentimientos, que me usabas como distracción y pasatiempo.. Que no eras honesto en tus palabras y solo era un juego para ti.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho pensar así? 

Ella no contestó pues bien sabía que tanto él como ella sabían la respuesta.

- El ya ha pagado su falta, ¿no es así? – preguntó Minya evitando que Legolas viera su triste mirada.

- Tal vez no lo merecía, pero el mismo lo busco. Y apunto estuvo de llevarme en su camino.

- ¡Perdóname, perdóname por favor! ¡Fui tan tonta al desconfiar de ti!

- Minya..

- No te merezco, no debería si quiera de presentarme a tu lado, mas mi corazón me rige en estos momentos y te imploraría de rodillas, si es preciso, que vuelvas a mirarme de nuevo con esos ojos tan hermosos que iluminan mi existencia.

Minya estuvo a punto de hincarse, mas Legolas la sostuvo tomándola de los brazos para acercarla luego a él.

- ¿Aun deseas ser mi esposa?

- Lo deseo con todo mi corazón.

- ¿Toda la eternidad estarás a mi lado, brindándome tu amor y cariño?

- Toda mi eternidad será para ti por completo y para aquellos que vengan después de nosotros.

El futuro mostraría que nada es seguro y que ni la vida es un bien propio, mucho menos las promesas realizadas en su nombre.

- ¿Podré estar segura de ti? ¿volverá algún día a caer en duda tus pensamientos sobre mi? ¿desconfiaras de mi amor y mi palabra?

- Nunca, nunca, este error nunca habré de cometerlo a no tener pruebas palpables que hagan pensar así a mi corazón y aun así creeré ciegamente en tu amor por mi como el mío propio.

- Minya.. – dijo por fin Legolas para abrazarle.

- Legolas – murmuró ella esperando un beso para sellar su renovada promesa.

- Aun no puedo hablar en mi nombre, al no haber hablado a mi padre y a tu señora madre. Dame tiempo, y en la tarde enviare por ti a casa de tu prima para darte una respuesta

- Esperare por ti, mas no pienso retirarme sin sentir sobre mis labios los tuyos.

El elfo sonrió y imprimió un suave beso sobre la boca de la joven la cual despidió para después dirigirse a tomar un merecido baño. El tiempo transcurrido allí debían de servirle para repasar las palabras que debía decir a su padre.

Mientras tanto separados ya de los príncipes, Aragorn y Haldir tenían una plática muy peculiar.

- ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Lo nuestro fue solo de una noche. – afirmó el elfo apartandose del mortal.

- ¿Acaso no gozaste el sabor de mi boca? – preguntó Aragorn acariciandole el cabello al acercarse una vez mas.

- No.. – respondió Haldir mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¿Mis brazos rodeandote?

- ..No.. – manifestó el elfo resistiendo un escalofrio que recorría su espalda.

- ¿Mi barba en tu cuello?

- .. Mmm..no..

- ¿Nuestro cuerpos encontrandose para..

- ¡Suficiente! ¡He dicho que no quiero hablar mas del asunto Aragorn!.- exclamó Haldir desesperado ante tal persistencia que por un momento le harían caer - Esto nunca paso...El calor debió ofuscar mi sano juicio.

- ¿Entiendo entonces que nunca se volvera a presentar tal encuentro? – interrogó el mortal cruzando sus fuertes brazos sobre su pecho.

- Así es, mi corazón clama ahora por otra persona.

- ¿Has olvidado a Legolas? ¿Me has olvidado a mi?

- Nunca olvidare a Legolas pues mi amor y respeto por él son tan profundos que nopodrías entender.

- ¿Y a mi?

- ¿Tu? Esa noche ha sido olvidada como lo fueron muchas otras. – mintió el elfo rubio, bien sabría que esa noche retozaría en su mente durante algunas lunas solitarias. – nada siento por ti, y la atracción de ese momento fue un desliz de mi parte, el cual siento mucho.

Aragorn sintió mucho esa declaración mas no fue mucho su sufrir, muchas aventuras con mujeres y damas elfas habían pasado por su vida, sin causarle mas daño que un suspiro al recordarles y sabía que la noche con aquel elfo se uniría a ellas.

- ¿Quién es esa otra persona? – preguntó escéptico

- Una dama elfa cuyo nombre conoces bien y entre sus largos cabellos negros quiero amanecer un día.

Y diciendo esto dejó Haldir a un mortal suspirando, cuyo rostro recupero de nuevo su alegre fisonomía, ante el recuerdo de aquella dama que no tardaría mas en llegar.

Por la tarde debería ser el momento adecuado para tal conversación ya repuesto casi enteramente de su convalecencia, Legolas se presentó en el despacho del Rey, quien le esperaba releyendo los mensajes de diferentes reinos confirmando su asistencia. allí mismo pudo observar los traídos por Aragorn, de puño y letra de Lord Elrond y aquella epistola que entregó Haldir de parte de sus señores, Lord Celeborn y la Dama Galadriel

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿te has recuperado ya? – preguntó el rey con fría mirada.

- Si padre, me encuentro mejor, gracias.

- Deseo que me aclares ese asunto, de un supuesto matrimonio que deseas con cierta joven con quien te encontré no hace mas de un mes.

- Minyawethiel es su nombre padre, hija de Autadil, vive en los limites del reino junto a su madre y una hermana mortal. – informó el joven príncipe con leve temor.

- No deseo saber sus generales, mas me interesa saber que intenciones tienes con ella. – señaló Thranduil dejando de lado todos sus papeles.

- Como mi hermano te ha comentado, deseo hacerla mi esposa.

- ¿Y no pensabas consultarme? – demandó el monarca intrigado

- Claro, su majestad, mi llegada el día de ayer se debió a eso, mas las circunstancias me hicieron aplazar esta conversación. Mas ahora pido tu libertad y la gracia de otorgar mi mano a esa joven a quien amo profundamente

- ¿Estas cierto en eso? He visto como has pasado tus días pretendiendo a diversas damas, - comentó el rey mientras una ligera bruma rosada ocultaba las mejillas del príncipe - mas no por eso llegaste a tal extremo de casarte con alguna de ellas, piensa hijo que eres aún muy joven.

- Lo sé padre, nunca he estado mas cierto en cosa alguna, mi eternidad se la otorgaré a ella.

- ¿Ha dicho palabra alguna tu hermano al respecto?

- Nada en mi contra ha dicho, me atrevo a decir que le da gusto tal enlace, si lo que deseas saber es en cuanto a los herederos que podrían venir, su lugar esta asegurado dado el caso, pues él como primogénito, tiene todo el derecho de reservar ese honor a sus hijos.

- Bien Legolas, como veo que nada puedo hacer para disuadirte y estas seguro de este paso tan definitivo que vas a dar, no me opongo a el, mas te ofrezco mi bendición tanto a ti como a ella, deseo verla así que llámale para darle la buena noticia. 

- Gracias padre – respondió el joven visiblemente emocionado tratando de retirarse

- ¿Por qué te retiras y no me ofreces un abrazo?

Legolas sonrió ante el recién emblandecimiento del corazón del rey y se perdió en un abrazo fuerte y paternal. Minya fue requerida por Legolas mismo, y después de obtener el consentimiento algo apresurado de la madre, quien no sabía nada al respecto de esta relación, fue llevada a ciegas a una entrevista con el rey.

_*Every nigt in my dreams I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance and spaces between us_

You have come to show go on

Al encontrarse frente él, notoriamente asombrada por tan repentino encuentro, no dijo nada mas que un saludo acompañado del a reverencia mas sublime y cálida que pudo ofrecer, mientras él soberano le miro detenidamente para aceptar que se trataba de una hermosa y dulce dama elfa, capaz de ofrecer a su hijo tanto amor como sus ojos profesaban.

- Hija mía, eres bienvenida a nuestra familia, creo que no debo decirte lo que espero de ti para mi hijo, pues el mismo te ha elegido siguiendo las pautas de su corazón, hazle feliz que el sabrá recompensarte

- Gracias su majestad, haré todo lo imposible por ganarme su respeto, y tenga por seguro que ofreceré a Legolas todo mi amor y mi corazón de aquí a la eternidad.

- En una semana, celebrando las fiestas de mi nacimiento, tendré el gusto de anunciar tan celebre unión.

_*Near, far, wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more, you open the door_

_And you´re here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on._

Sus pensamientos a la mañana siguiente, se encaminaban hacia su madre, tan bella y hermosa le recordaba, mas que esa imagen que colgaba en el gran salón, sus dulces caricias en su cabello, la ternura de sus palabras cuando le reprimía con dulzura, sus cuidados y juegos juntos, se dirigió hacia aquel baúl donde guardaba tantos recuerdos.

****

**_*_**_ Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,_

_And never let go till we´re gone._

_Love was when I loved you, one true time, I hold to_

In my life we´ll always go on.

Se hincó frente a él como si se tratara de un altar, le abrió y buscó aquella cajita que escondía hasta el rincón, donde como un tesoro guardaba los recuerdos que conservaba de ella, una imagen de Lassiriel salió primeramente, sus ojos azules que el había heredado, le miraban con singular alegría, apreto aquella pequeña imagen contra su corazon, y le recordó como si ella estuviera alli mirandole y sonriendo como cuando le recibía despues de sus juegos, un listón de aquel cabello dorado que aun conservaba la fragancia materna, le trajó los gratos recuerdos.

- Legolas, ven aquí pequeño mio ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Lassiriel esperando a su hijo con sonrisa procupada

- Me he caído de ese árbol y Altadil no me hizo caso. – repondió el pequeño elfo rubio tratando de contener el llanto.

*_Near, far, wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more, you open the door_

_And you´re here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on._

La tierna madre se hincó frente al pequeño Legolas y le tomó con dulzura la herida mano.

- No temas Legolas, esto pasara y el dolor se ira alejando. Yo te cuidare

- ¿Estaras aquí siempre conmigo, mamá?

- Estare siempre por cada día de tu vida, mi amor.

- ¿no me dejaras?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Eres el gran amor de mi vida, pequeño mio y no podría vivir sin ti.

- ¿me quieres mas que a mi hermano?

La joven madre sonrió ante aquella difícil pregunta.

- No hay comparacion entre el amor de una madre por sus hijos, Legolas

Legolas estaba a punto de soltar una lágrima con aquella respuesta, sus ojos húmedos suplicaban amor, su pequeño labio inferior dibujaba un puchero y temblaba con temor.

- ¡Ay! ¡Pequeño mio! – exclamó ella enternecida ante aquel hermoso rostro lleno de polvo y le abrazó

- ¡Mamá! ¡no quiero que te vayas! – lloró el pequeño prínicpe presintiendo el destino.

- No me ire pequeño, siempre estare aquí – contestó la reina Lassiriel cerrando sus ojos a las lagrimas que brotaban.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó de nuevo el niño Legolas abrazandola fuertemente

- Mi amor, aunque yo llegue a faltar mi espiritu siempre vivira a tu lado, nada podra apartarlo de ti, nada.

- Mamá.. te quiero mucho..no me dejes por que querré ir contigo..

- No ire a ninguna parte sin ti mi amor, siempre estaras en mi corazón.

- ¿Ire contigo? ¿Y te quedaras?

- Aún el día de tu boda, aun en ese tiempo lejano te acompañare a encontrar a tu amada frente a los demas

- ¿Estaras tu siempre conmigo?

- Siempre mi pequeño

Su pequeño Legolas había crecido, había encontrado a la mujer con quien compartiría su destino, mas ella no se encontraba alli, no estaba para aconsejarle y felicitarle, no le veía venir a su habitación antes de dormir, la extrañaba mucho y nunca lo relevo a su padre y hermano, nunca le olvido a pesar del poco tiempo que convivió con ella, toda su dulzura y amor quedo impreso en su corazón y nada le borraría de allí.

*_You´re here, there´s nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on._

_We´ll stay forever this way_

_You´re safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on._

Tomó asiento sobre su cama, abrazó el vestido con que le vio la ultima vez reir, y se quedó recordando aquellos calidos momentos a su lado. Pensaba en ella y no podía evitarlo, deseaba su encuentro una vez mas, deseaba compartir su felicidad, mas Lassiriel había partido por el sueño eterno, le había dejado quebrando asi su promesa. Legolas derramó gruesas lágrimas por su recuerdo antes de volver a encitar aquel pequeño cofre.

"Madre, espero que en la dicha venidera, me acompañes tu tambien, siempre estars conmigo, tu me lo has prometido, deseo tu descanso y bendición, duerme en paz" – susurró Legolas al besar por ultima vez el retrato de su madre.

**Suena al fondo** May it be - Enya**

Así pasaron los días, entre los cuales la primera comitiva en llegar era la de Rivendel, Aragorn a un lado del Rey teniendo a su lado a Legolas y del lado del monarca Altadil, el heredero del reino del bosque oscuro, recibían en las puertas del palacio a Lord Elrond acompañado de su hermosa hija Arwen "Undomiel", señora de Imladris y Lorien, detrás de ellos los hermanos gemelos hijos de Elrond, Elrohir y Elladan.

El hijo de Arathorn salió a recibirla y ayudando a bajar del caballo, saludo a la joven amada princesa dando un beso en su mano. Arwen complacida con tal recibimiento respondió al mortal con un beso en la mejilla. La corte entró animosa a palacio para instalarse.

Al día siguiente, una nueva comitiva se presentó a las puertas de palacio, Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel encabezaban esta, Haldir capitán de guardias de Lothlorien recibió a sus señores, les guiaba por las escaleras hacia palacio al pie de las cuales volvió a encontrarse con la encantadora mirada de aquella elfa de nombre Merien, quien se separaba en ese momento de Ascar.

El joven centinela vio partir a su antigua amante, un suspiro fue todo lo que el elfo le ofreció al recordar tan exquisitos momentos de pasión pasado a la luz de la luna, siguió a la comitiva, para toparse con encantadora belleza elfica de aquellas tierras, cuyos ojos verdes y enigmáticos cautivaron al instante su corazón, haciendo querer perderse sus manos en tan suave y sedoso cabello castaño.

Las fiestas del Rey Thranduil llegaron al fin y todos se les veía rebozar de alegría, Legolas había sido presentado nuevamente a ellos, así como su prometida y futura esposa, la dama Minyawethiel, enhorabuenas y felicitaciones recibió la pareja de todos los invitados, Arwen la mas alegre con la noticia, pusose en contacto con la joven para ofrecerle todo su apoyo en la coordinación de dicho evento que se había programado en unos días mas, aprovechando la estancia de los convidados, así como también para ofrecerle su sincera amistad.

Legolas había cambiado para entonces sus habitaciones a unas mas grandes y lujosas, donde habitaría con su esposa, no queriendo volver a habitar aquellas que fueron testigo del encuentro cercano de un elfo y un mortal.

Aragorn lucía en su cuello aquel hermoso pendiente dado por su amada, Evenstar brillaba para cegar aquellos ojos aprisionados por su belleza y exquisitez, hay que decir, que aunque aquel presente de la dama Arwen había sido hecho con todo su corazón, no dejaba de ser una protección para su amado, le alejaría de algún modo de cualquier mal, al mismo tiempo que evitaba que sus ojos se fijaran en alguien mas, desde entonces y mientras lo llevase, no habría nadie mas en los sueños y pensamientos del montaraz mas que Arwen Vanimalda.

Haldir paseaba galantemente del brazo de una bella elfa de nombre Merien, quien orgullos  presumía a sus amigas presentes su nuevo amorío, siempre ascendiendo la bella dama, ofrecía cálidas noches a su amado, quien la exaltaba hasta los cielos en cada minuto de su encuentro.

Ascar en cambio, antiguo amor de la joven, ofrecía todos sus anhelos y aspiraciones a la elfa de ojos verdes que le llamaba con tan franca sonrisa, haciendo vibrar el varonil pecho del guardia del reino, unas palabras habían bastado al elfo para entregar su amor, su verdadero amor a aquella dama de Lothlorien llamada Elithil. Ningún vestigio de Merien quedaba en su corazón, cupido lo había flechado y en esta unión Altadil no tuvo en verdad nada que ver.

El príncipe heredero al reino del Bosque Oscuro, satisfecho con el papel que jugó la relación de su hermano, sonreía feliz con tal enlace, buscaba en fechas próxima a la boda, el mejor presente que pudiera brindar a su hermano, ultimo vestigio palpable que quedaría para la eternidad de su presencia en el reino.

Thranduil sonreía en sus fiestas, sonreía por que la felicidad no podría dibujarse de otra manera, sus amigos presentes uniéndose en su alegría, sus amados hijos a su lado y uno de ellos próximo a contraer nupcias, la nueva integrante de la familia que proveería de nueva sangre al reino, tan solo faltaba allí, en ese lugar vació junto a él, su hermosa esposa Lassiriel, quien partió miles de años antes, sin tener la fortuna de observar aquella escena, cuanto le extrañaba, cuanto deseaba verla y admirar a sus hijos así, juntos y felices, mientras el crepúsculo de la tarde iba cerrando el día.

El Fin


End file.
